Operation: Mercenaries
by Ryan1441
Summary: Raccoon City is slowly being consumed, and many innocent people are caught in the crossfire between zombies, Umbrella, and the U.S. Government. Only a team of mercenaries and Spec-Ops can go in and try to save the city in a futile attempt. WARNING: Strong Language and content.
1. Matlock

**Okay, I'm new at this, and going around my fanfiction account is hard. I just accidentally posted an empty chapter, and I feel bad and now everyone is going to hate me for that.**

**Anyway, I hope I fixed this mess up, so here's our first chapter. OC's are still being accepted. I already got one so far, so keep on reviewing, and tell me if I need to fix anything.**

**Also, to a guest reviewer, I was wrong, you were right, someone cannot quickly attain rank so quick, nor can they go from a soldier to intelligence, or whatever you said. I actually thought it was possible.**

**I do not own Resident Evil. Just Matlock.**

Chapter 1: Matlock

The rolling tires of a 250 Kawasaki dirt bike comes to a screeching halt, as the rider stops by his truck to take a break. Hoping off the bike to put the kickstand in to hold it, the rider sits down on the back tailgate of the truck to take a breather. He loosens the strap under his helmet as he reaches down to his cooler to pull out a nice, cool, refreshing Aquafina water bottle. Taking off his goggles and helmet, reveals a man, early to mid twenties, covered with dirt on his face and around his mustache and beard. He takes a quick sip of his water before another rider comes up to him while riding his bike.

"Hey Jason." Said the rider.

"Yeah Josh?" Jason replied back.

"Did you check out that nice traction after the tabletop to the corner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty slick. How long until the races begin?" Jason asked as he looked at his watch.

"About 10 minutes, better get your ass ready." Josh answered as he started up his bike again before taking off.

"Ten minutes, all the time in the world." Jason said to himself as he got off his truck to look around for his gas tank. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches motocross riders starting to get off the track as they begin to line up at the starting gate. Motocross is one of Jason's favorite sports when he's not "busy". 'Beautiful day today for racing.' He thought. It was true, the sun was shinning, the air was both warm and cool around September **(I think that's when Resident Evil 2 and 3 took place, right?).** It was getting close to the end of the season, and Jason Matlock hasn't been out riding much since he joined the military. Now, he's got all the time he want's.

"Are you sure he's here?" Asked the pilot. Next to him was a business looking man wearing a black business suit, with black sunglasses, and a black cap.

"I'm sure of it." He said without looking at him. The pilot cringed at the man's voice. It was so deep that it sends chills down your spine. Even his looks were creepy. Just before the pilot took off hours ago with this man, he saw his face, and he actually wish he hadn't seen it. His eyes... If you look into them, it's like it's staring right into your soul. His face looked old, even though he was in his 40's. There was a scar running down from his left eyebrow to the corner of his right lip. The pilot could only look straight forward and keep flying the chopper.

Just as he finishes putting gas in his bike, Jason looks up to see the trees moving violently... then the sound of rotors comes in. "Oh you gotta be shitting me." He said looking up to spot a helicopter coming from behind him. Slowly as it descends towards him, people all around Matlock are looking confused at the chopper lands close to his truck. The door opens as two men, dressed in military uniform, step out of the helicopter welding M-16's, then stand on opposite sides of the door, just as a man steps out, wearing a black suit, black hat, and dark sunglasses. He takes a glance at Jason and smiles. Jason just looks at him pretty pissed off. The man walks towards Matlock while pulling out something out of his pocket.

"Mr. Jason Matlock?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Agent Mike Reynolds. C.I.A." Said Mike holding up his badge.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jason asked, sounding a little pissed off.

"That's not important Mr. Matlock. We need you to come with us."

"And if I don't?"

"...Let's just say Mr. Matlock... there's an offer you can't refuse." Jason stares into Mike's eyes as he takes off his shades, revealing the red eyes. Unlike everyone else, Jason doesn't feel any fear striking his insides.

"What's this all about anyway?" He asked as Mike smiles before putting his shades back on.

"There's trouble going around Raccoon City. We need someone who is very experienced with Recon. That person would be you Jason." Said Mike.

"Okay, so what's happening with Raccoon City? I heard that's a nice place to visit during the summer." Said Jason.

"We got ourselves some sort of... virus spreading into the city, infecting many people." Jason feels a bit uneasy about this. He remembers a couple of times he was in a place filled with viruses and radiation.

"And let me guess... you want me to go in there, find out what caused this virus to spread, and everyone out of there?"

"You got it... but just hear me out. There will be more than just looking and saving. This mission is just for you Mr. Matlock... but knowing you, your probably going to ask for some sort of... pay?" Mike asked.

Jason smiles at the last part. "I'm a mercenary. You hire me, I get the job done... and you better pay."

"So, are you accepting the assignment?"

"...Of course."

"Then we better get going. Follow me."

Jason quickly heads to his truck to grab his bag of clothes. He wasn't going to Raccoon City wearing motocross riding gear, was he? As he headed into the chopper, he looks at Mike, who is sitting in the cockpit again. "I need you guys to do me one favor." He said.

Mike turns his head around. "What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, let's just say I need you guys to grab some of my... equipment, at my house." Said Jason.

"What kind of equipment?" Mike asked.

"It's underneath my refrigerator, just move it, and you'll find a trap door, and underneath it is a blue bag. That's all I need."

Mike forms a smirk, knowing what Jason is asking for. "It's gonna be a few hours before we get there. I'll send in a team to get your stuff." He said as he nodded to the pilot to take off. Matlock smiles as he takes his seat, wondering what awaits in Raccoon City.

**And there we go, one chapter is now fixed, just a few more to go.**

**Now you people can understand what's going on with the space**


	2. What's in Raccoon City, and Archway

**Alright people, chapter two is fixed... I think...**

**So much like chapter one, you can now easily read this one.**

**I don't own resident Evil, or the OC's. Only Matlock.**

Chapter 2: What's in Raccoon City, and Archway.

_Three hours later after retrieving Matlock..._

The sun begins to set, just as the helicopter arrives to their destination. Taking off the headset, Mike hops off his seat to where Jason is currently sitting. Much to Mike's annoyance, he finds the Merc sleeping.

"We're here." He said as Jason wakes up from his deep slumber, just as the helicopter lands in an airfield, about 50 miles south of Raccoon City (**I have no idea where Raccoon City is located at. Does anyone know?).** For three hours, it was nothing but a boring ride for Matlock.

After he changed from his motocross gear into civilian clothes **(now he wears a light jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and shoes),** Jason decided to take rest. He was actually having a good sleep, despite the loud noise of the rotors outside, until he began to suffer a nightmare he's been having for weeks. Jason was actually happy Mike woke him up. He didn't want to see that gruesome image of his friends again.

"Jason... you awake?" Jason turned his head to see Mike standing next him.

"You awake?" He asked again.

Jason doesn't answer, but he stands up to stretch him arms out.

"We're we at?" He asked.

"U.S. Air Force base. We're about 50 miles from the city. Follow me." Said Mike as he walked out the door, followed by Jason, who takes a look at the scenery. It's a desert all around them. A few large hangers stand in front of the two. Soldiers dressed for combat are running around doing everything: driving vehicles, carrying boxes, jogging, ect. As Mike and Jason enter the hanger in the middle, Jason takes another look around: the place if filled with men and women working everywhere. Military personnel are working with weapons, emptying boxes containing more weapons, soldiers dressing up in white and grey combat uniform, helicopters are being checked at, while the others, what Jason assumes to be government personnel, are checking equipment, typing on computers, and looking over some maps of the city.

"You got a big operation going on here." Said Jason.

Mike doesn't reply. 'Something's going on here.' Jason thought in his mind. To him, something fishy is going on, and he wants to find out.

Suddenly, a skinny looking man, dressed like Mike, pops right out of nowhere, right in front of Mike and Jason.

"So this is the Merc we've been looking for?" He asked.

"Jason Matlock, this is my partner. Jordan Harper." Said Mike. Harper extends his arm out.

'Looks awfully young, probably a new guy.' Jason thought as he took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yes. What is it." Harper asked.

"Your new to this job, aren't you?"

"Uh... yes? Me and Mike work in the fields."

"Well here's a good tip when you're in the field. Never, I mean never... take a man's hand with your right when your right-handed, plus with your gun showing. Dangerous men, men like me, are bound to reach down there to take it without you knowing, and blow your fucking brains out." Jason said as he puts the man's pistol under his chin.

"What the fu-?!" Harper was silenced by Jason pressing the gun harder on his chin. Surprisingly, Mike suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh... he's really good." He said while laughing. A few soldiers notice what Jason's doing, so they quickly pull out their sidearms and aim at Matlock. "It's okay, Jason's just demonstrating to the kid. Right... Jason?" He said with a dark tone in his voice. "Of course." Jason said as he puts the gun back into the man's holster.

* * *

"So now, people are stuck at a gate, getting checked out by your people to see if they're not sick? Once their out, I head in to find out what started this virus. That's the mission?" Jason asked, pointing to the map of the city showing a drawing of a blockade that people were still stuck at. The three men were standing in front of a table, discussing about the current situation.

"Not just that. We want you to investigate the inside of the Umbrella Corporation." Said Mike.

"Umbrella? The company that makes medicine? Those people are life savers."

"Well Mr. Matlock... um... we actually believe Umbrella is the cause of all this." Said Harper.

"What makes you so sure?" Jason asked.

"Have you heard about the incident in the Arklay Mountains a couple of months ago?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, yeah, wasn't it about a special police unit called S.T.A.R.S going into some mansion, with only five coming out alive?" Jason asked.

"I suppose you haven't read the report on the aftermath of the mansion incident?" Harper asked.

"The survivors claimed whatever happened in the mansion was all Umbrella's fault. Because of that, the chief of police had them disbanded." Said Harper. "

So you want me to investigate the company, all because you have hunch, about another hunch? Do you guys have any evidence that the company could be involved in the incident?" Jason asked again.

"No... but we take these reports seriously sometimes. Mansion incident. Virus outbreak. Umbrella. That's good enough for a connection." Said Mike.

"So Mr. Matlock. We have a few assignments for you." Said Harper. "One: investigate the inside of the Umbrella Corporation. Two: find any evidence of Umbrella, find anything that links to the mansion incident, all the way to Raccoon City. And three: if Umbrella caused this virus outbreak, find any sample of what they used to infect Raccoon City."

Jason is a bit curious over the last part. He know's the government either destroy what he finds, or use it for something worse. "All right. I'm in." He said.

"Mr. Matlock!" Jason turns around to see a soldier heading towards him carrying two blue bags. "Your things... and damn these are heavy!" Said the  
soldier.

"Ah, thank you." Said Jason as he takes his bag.

"What's in there?" Harper asked. Jason throws the bags on the table before zipping them open. "Holy shit!" Harper cried out, causing a number of people to stare right at him.

Inside Jason's bag's contains tactical military gear: tactical vest, camo pants, black combat boots, and other little things, like fingerless gloves and a black cap. The most interesting was the many guns in Matlock's possession: a few assault rifles, such as an M4 carbine, FN FAL, and the Galil. SMG's: MP5, AK-74 and a P90. Sniper rifles: Remington 700, and Barret 50-cal. Shotguns: Remington 870. Pistols: M1911, Browning Hi-Power, and a Makarov. There were also a number of explosives: frag, stun, and incendiary grenades, a few cases of C4, and some dynamite.

"Your quite ready for anything Mr. Matlock." Said Mike, looking impressed.

"No reason to let your guard down." Said Jason as he puts his cap on.

* * *

"EVERYONE! COME HERE! LOOK!" Someone cried out. As if it's like their wife was in labor, everyone, including Jason, runs to where the person cried out. Whoever screamed pulls out a large rolling screen monitor in front of everyone before returning to the computer to upload a live video onto the screen. The camera video is from a helicopter flying overhead of the city, capturing footage of what's happening. Cars and buildings are burning, people are running in terror, and news crews on the ground are trying to find out what's going on. Jason gets up close to the footage to see what's going on. Suddenly, a woman is tackled by a man.. who begins to sink his teeth into her exposed leg. People in the hanger scream in shock over what the man is doing... then another man jumps on top her, and bites into her neck. "What are they doing?" Someone asked.

"There eating her." Said Mike.

"What are they?" Harper asked.

More and more people are slowly walking towards the screaming people, revealing rotting skin, broken bones, exposed muscles and organs.

"What are those... are they... zombies?!" A soldier asked.

"Maybe." Said Mike. "Jason!" He turned to face Matlock. "Order's changed. Instead, if you find any infected, then kill them all."

"Yes sir." Said Jason as he heads back to his bag.

* * *

As he walks, his thoughts begin to take over his own decisions. 'Is this really happening? Zombies? That's impossible... no, if this is really happening, then I got to do my job. I don't leave civilians behind... but how can I do this?' Reaching his shirt, he takes the jacket and shirt off and puts on a long sleeve black shirt, then he unzips and takes the pants off before putting the camo pants on, then ties his boots on. He puts the vest over his head on his shoulders and chest, then begins to put the accessory stuff on, such as knee pads and gloves.

"Mr. Matlock?" Jason turns around to find Harper staring at him in shock. "What happened to you fingers?" He asked.

Jason looks at the completely missing pinky finger and the stump ring finger on his left, then to the stump on the right trigger finger. "They got blown off." He said.

"And your back?" Jason pauses at the last question.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked before reaching into his bag. He wraps one handgun holster around his right leg, before putting another on his left before sliding a Makarov pistol it, then hides it under his pants. He reaches back into his bag to retrive his Browning Hi-Power, checks it, then puts it in the other holster. Mike comes by as Jason straps a Galil rifle on his back, then lastly pulls out his P90.

"Mr. Matlock. We're sending you in with a team of Special-Ops." He said as Jason stares at him with disgust.

"Really?" He asked.

"Orders change when your on your mission. Right now your on a mission. Your to go in with the team to evacuate surviving civilians, then you continue your mission with Bravo Six."

"Bravo Six?"

"Callsign of your team. They have no idea what's going on. Brief them on the chopper."

"Alright, I better get going." Said Jason as he begins to jog to the helicopter.

"Matlock, wait!" Mike called out as Jason stops. "If you find anyone else hostile out there... don't hesitate to kill them."

"...Got it." Said Jason as he turns back to the helicopter.

Just as he's about to enter the chopper, an arm suddenly pops out of nowhere in front of Jason, preventing him from entering. The figure turns around to look at Jason eye-to-eye. The figure is a woman with a very stern face. Her hair is jet black that reaches down her back with bangs that hang over her face, but is tied up in a ponytail. Her body looks pretty skinny build, but enough to lift average weight. Her hight is about 5.7 ft. Her outfit is unusual to the other Spec-Op soldiers, who wear white and grey camo uniforms with tactical bulletproof vests. The top part of her armor is black skin tight leather, covered by a black bulletproof vest. The lower part is normal Spec-Op combat pants, except it's black and grey. She's armed with a standard M-16 on her back, with a suppressed Mac-11 on her left hip, and a strange-looking M9 pistol on her right (Samurai Edge, with STARS logo and different color scheme). The weirdest part is a set of high-tech goggles on the top of her head.

"Who are you?" She asked in a Russian accent.

'Russian. She looks very tough. I can handle that... looks pretty cute though.' Jason thought as he cleared his throat. "I'm Jason Matlock. I got orders from the C.I.A to head into Raccoon City with you guys." He said.

"...Get in." She said very harshly. Jason hops into the chopper and takes his seat. The Russian closes the door before taking her seat, but not before locking her eyes with Matlock's.

"What are you staring at?" Jason asked. She does not answer, but continues to stare at Matlock.

"Look what's your problem?" He asked again.

"Government and C.I.A assholes... like you." She replied.

"Who are you?"

She doesn't answer as she clears her throat. "Alright team, listen up! Our orders are to find any surv-" She is quickly interrupted by Matlock.

"Your no longer in command of Bravo Six ma'am. I'm the one giving orders from here on." He said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" "The Government that you hate so much told me I have to take you guys along with me on my mission. Means I'm the new squad leader of Bravo Six."

"I don't believe this."

"You better believe it. So now you can either get over it and follow my orders, or I can turn this chopper around, and take your bitchy ass back to base and leave you there."

The Russian throws her arms in the air in frustration.

"You haven't answered my question: Who. Are. You?"

"...Call me Archway." She finally answered.

"Archway huh? That's a nice codename." Said Jason.

"Don't talk nice to me. I'm not in the mood..."

"Fine then... bitch."

As the dangers await for him in Raccoon City, Jason could face even more danger from Archway.

**And there's the reworked chapter two**

**So Jason finally meets Archway, and as you can see, they hate each other already... well Matlock does actually think she's cute, since he's a womanizer (No offense DjFireBeats). That's one of his traits.**

**Please review, and tell me if I improved it or not**


	3. In we go

**I want to thank you people for the advice. I really am thankful for all the help and support. I would love to say I really like you people a lot, but it would sound wierd... no offense**

**And Yes, I got Bravo Six from Call of Duty, I don't own the name, but in Operation Raccoon City, I remember the Spec-Op team named Echo-Six, so, if Matlock is with a Spec-Op team, why not?**

**I don't own Resident Evil, or Archway (She belongs to DjFireBeats).**

Chapter 3: In we go.

"Alright Bravo Six, listen up! Our first primary objective is to find and evacuate many surviving citizens of Raccoon City. Their extraction chopper will be on the east side of the city. That's where the civilians are right now. Once we land on the ground, we set up a blockade and defend the area until all survivors are out. That's where our next objective comes in. We link up with a unit of RPD and SWAT teams defending another extract zone. Once that's over with, I'll fill you in on the next objective. You got it?"

"WE GET YOU SIR!" The entire Bravo Six team called out... except Archway. She understood what Jason just said. It was the same orders she received from HQ. She just grits her teeth and turns to look out the window. Jason quickly takes a look at the exposed side of the vest to check out her sideboobs.

"Nice..." He said to himself quietly. 'She may be tough and bitchy, but she's got a nice set.' He thought just as he looks out window to see Raccoon City coming into view, just as the sky begins to turn dark.

* * *

Turning his head back to the team, Jason suddenly looks surprised. Quickly rubbing his eyes, he looks back to Bravo Six... except their not in their uniform, nor is it Bravo Six. Instead, theirs only six men sitting there wearing U.S. Delta Force uniform. Jason takes a look at the name tags on their vests: Berry, Jackson, Allen, Sanders and... Miller. MSG Miller, squad leader of Team Onyx (A/N, I had to think of something!). 'What the fuck is going on?' He thought.

"You ready for this Matlock?" Asked Berry.

"Uh... yes, I-I mea-" That's when Miller walks over and puts his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It's alright Jason. We're all scared. But this is just like any other mission. We go in, we get out." He said in a comforting tone.

"R-Right. I mean, sir, yes sir." Said Jason.

"Are you alright Jason?" Sanders asked. "What?" Jason again rubs his eyes.

* * *

"I said, are you alright?" A Spec-Op soldier asked. Jason takes another look around. It's just Archway and the Spec-Op's. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, but deep down inside, he knows there's something wrong. "We're here. Get your shit together." Archway called out. Jason quickly pulls out his Galil and adjusts the scope on his weapon. "Yes, ma'am." He said with sarcasm. Archway gives him a dirty look before slipping a magazine into her M-16. "Lock and load people." She said. Jason looks back at the Spec-Op soldiers to check out their weaponry. Assault rifles, SMG's, heavy machine guns, grenade launcher, even a flamethrower. Jason is quite impressed. 'For government soldiers, their well prepared.' He thought while putting a holographic sight on his P90.

The helicopter stops at the east side exit of the city, right above dozens upon dozens of screaming civilians. Jason heads to the door to shove the rope down. "Alright team, this is it. We go in, we get out. Let's go!" He said as he begins to slide down the rope, sliding down into hell.

One by one, Archway and the Spec-Op's land on the ground and spread out into defensive positions. "Let's get a perimeter set up!" Jason called out. "And let's get these people on the chopper, now!" Jason waves his arms around to signal the chopper to come down for extraction. Slowly as chopper lowers, a few more helicopters come into view. 'Perfect, extraction's here.' Jason thought as he spots a police officer in the distance. "Archway, get started on extracting these people!" He ordered as he walks to the officer. "Officer?"

"Yes?" The cop asked as Jason looks at the name tag: Brown.

"Brown, Officer Brown, right?" He asked again. "That's right, what's this all about? Are these the choppers to get everyone out?" Brown asked.

"affirmative. I'm Sgt. Matlock. Special Ops unit. Has everyone here been checked out for contamination?"

"Yes sir, everyone here just got checked out. All clean, healthy, not sign of infection. All that's left now is to get these people the hell out of here."

"That's perfect, do me a favor, go find more officer's in this area, and after this extraction is over, head to the nearest unit of RPD and SWAT units defending another extraction zone."

"Yes sir!" With that, Officer Brown heads off into the crowd.

Jason takes a breather, until one of the Spec-Op soldiers taps his shoulder very roughly. He turns around to see a few people walking... no, limping towards him. "They've reached us! They're here! We're all dead! Run for your lives!" People cried out as they begin to panic. Jason quickly walks up in front of the crowd with his team. "We need to hold them off as long as we can!" Archway called out. "She's right, we gotta hold them off until everyone is extracted. We stand our ground until everyone is out or until we're dead!" Jason called out as Bravo Six forms a line. The undead slowly comes out of the mist, group, after group, after group. "We can hold them off!" Again Jason called out. Archway stands next to him as the zombies are getting much closer to Bravo Six.

"We should open fire now." She said.

"Until they're closer. We have a better chance at close range. Wait until I give the order!" Jason replied harshly.

"I'm already fucking sick of your orders! We have to protect these people now!" She replied back. "Open fire!"

"Hold your fire Goddamnit! Wait until their close so we have a better shot at aiming for the head!"

"...Aim for the head?" One Spec-Op asked.

"You never seen a zombie movie before? Night of the Living Dead? Dawn of the Dead?" Jason asked. A few shake their head no. "Aw Jesus Christ. When you see a zombie and you have a gun, shoot them in the fucking head!" He said as he takes out his handgun and pulls the trigger.

A male zombie suddenly stands still as his fellow flesh eaters continue to advance forward to Bravo Six. A third eye appears in the center between his eyeballs, causing him to fall back down to the ground, dead. "That's how you kill a zombie dumbass!" Jason cried out as he cocks his P90 before aiming at the now dangerously close horde of zombies. "OPEN FIRE!"

Jason and the seven Spec-Op soldiers unleash their weapons onto the horde of the undead. Zombies begin to fall dead, many are knocked down, but rise again. Few are hit in the fatal area's, but shrug it off. They continue to advance, hungry for organs, hungry for brains, hungry to eat human skin. That's what they want... that's what they only think of... until bullets puncture right through their brains. The Spec-Op team continues to provide covering fire, allowing survivors to enter and fill up the same chopper they used to enter the city. _Click._ Jason heard as he quickly pulls out another magazine to reload, then resumes firing. While he manages to keep scoring headshots, the rest of the team are firing everywhere, head, chest, and stomach areas. 'No wonder why their still coming.' Jason thought as he walks up to Archway.

"We gotta aim for head! That's the easiest way to kill them! Your just wasting ammo by shooting them in the heart!" He cried out.

"It's too hard to aim for the head! Their shaking it around too much! Besides, shooting them in the heart still works!" She replied by firing directly at another zombie, putting about a dozen bullets into its chest, killing it (**A/N, I played ORC, you do often aim for the chest area, and they still die easily, despite wasting half of your ammo**).

"You just wasted almost half a clip, aim for the head!" Jason shouted back as he turns and fires one bullet into another head of a zombie.

"Stop getting in my face!"

"Stop disobeying my orders!"

"Stop being so commanding!"

"Stop yelling at me like that!"

"Stop yelling at me, government piece of shit!"

"Russian mad dog!"

"American jackass!"

"Crazy bitch whore!"

"Sperm bank!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

That's when the real chaos begins. People begin to run past Bravo Six, trying to rush past the horde of zombies, running back into the city in fear. "What are they doing?!" Jason cried out as he turns back to the gate. Officer Brown rushes up to him. "Sergeant! Their closing the gate!" He said taking a breather.

"What?!" Jason asked in shock as he looks up. The helicopters that are supposed to land, are now flying away with no civilians. Soldiers standing on top of the gate are firing into the crowd. "What the fuck are they doing?" He quickly opens up his comm channel to HQ. "HQ! Mike, do you read! Harper, come in! The gates are closed, and the extraction choppers are leaving everyone behind. Over!" Only static is what Jason receives. "DAMMIT!"

That's when he's caught off guard. A zombie lungs right at him, preparing to tasts the flesh on his shoulder... but Jason turns around and delivers a sucker punch to the head, right before pulling out his knife, plunging it under the jaw, and then rams it into it's skull. He quickly unstealths the knife as he retry's the comms again. "Mike! Harper! I repeat!The gates are closed! Civilians are running around with no extraction! Do you copy! Over!" Static fills his ears again.

"Matlock! It's not the government who did this." Said Brown.

"Then who the hell shut the gates on us?!" He asked.

"Umbrella..." Jason and Brown turn to see Archway standing next to them.

Pain, suffering, and deathly cries get the trio's attention. People are slowly being devoured by the undead, as more civilians rush past the helpless. However, another horde advances on the Spec-Op soldiers who are still defending the area, despite people running all around them.

One soldier stops firing as a line of screaming civilians gets in his path of an oncoming zombie he was about to kill... and once their out of his way, it's too late. The zombie jumps the soldier and begins to bite into his neck. A gush of blood squirts out of his neck as he drops his weapon, and begins to slowly suffer the feeling of his flesh being torn apart.

Another soldier has about ten zombies trapping him in a circle. He tries to turn and fire, but the bullets don't do much, and the zombies pull him down, ready for their evening meal.

The rest of Bravo Six are picked off one by one, either being grabbed by the leg and pulled into another group, or being jumped from behind. Either way, the soldiers of Bravo Six are now becoming an early midnight snack... all except Jason and Archway.

"We have to go! NOW!" Archway called out. Brown nods his head in agreement. However, Jason stands there, once again he rubs his eyes as his vision becomes blurry. He looks back at the dead eating the Spec-Ops and civilians...

* * *

...only to discover that's not what he's seeing now. He takes another look around. He's in a warehouse, slowly being consumed by fire, as he looks at the ground, spotting his Delta teammates on the ground, covered in their own blood, as he sits in a broken down chair, tied up, unable to do anything. He watches Miller slowly crawl towards him, blood flowing from where his legs were. His squad leader, his friend, was reaching out with his hand. "Ja...Jason." He said very weakly. "Yes sir?" A dazed and bloodied Jason managed to croak out of his mouth.

"G-get out of h-h-here... report to Colonel Ryback that we failed to get that bast..." But Miller couldn't finish his sentence. It was pretty clear why. His kneecaps were blown off by the blast of a shotgun, then his neck and stomach was carved open, but luckily he manages to say these last words to Miller: "J-Jason, from now o-on... y-y-you go in... y-you g-g-g-get out..." The Master Sergeant's hand falls on top Jason's boot. Tears begin to flow down the checks of Sgt. Jason Matlock, now the last surviving member of Team Onyx. 'No... no! No! NO! NOOOO!' Jason's mind screamed as his eye vision become bloody red. He lifts himself up along with the chair, breaking the rusty nails on the floor before turning and slamming on his back, shattering the chair. Feeling no pain or suffering, Jason rises from the blood covering the ground, filled by rage and adrenaline coursing through his system. He spots a clear path to the main doors, so he charges towards it...

* * *

...Charging straight to the zombie pulling out some intestines. Jason tackles the monster to the ground, shoving his knife into the back of head. Pulling it out, he turns to see another feasting on a dead woman. The mercenary pulls on the hair of the zombie, yanking it back from the body, then slits its throat. Another comes right from behind him, only to receive the knife in it's eye. When it falls, Jason throws the knife behind him, striking another zombie in its skull. He quickly walks over to retrieve it, only to be tackled by another flesh eater, but that doesn't stop him from pulling out his P90 and unleashing half a clip into the zombies chest. Rolling it off him, he stands up with hate filled in his eyes, right before emptying the remaining clip into the already dead corpse.

Archway cannot believe what she's seeing. This man she saw as a government prick is now a wild animal, bent on unleashing hell on these undead flesh addicts. She turned to see Brown with the same expression as she had. His eyes widened even more as he watches Jason stomps on the skull of a zombie that still had his knife stuck to. The head shatters as Jason goes back to the dead zombie that tackled him, then begins to stab the head repeatedly, over, and over, and over, and over again.

Once the hatred flows out of his system, Jason quickly runs back up to Archway. "We gotta leave. Now." He said with no hint of emotion in his voice. Archway turns around to see Brown already running towards his still active police car, and drives away. "Where's he going?" She asked.

"Probably on to where our next objective is. Looks like he couldn't find any more of his cop buddies." Jason said as he walks by Archway, heading towards an ally. Archway begins to follow right behind him.

* * *

As the two remaining soldiers head into the dark alleyway, Jason quickly checks his comm's again. "Mike? Harper? Do you read? Over?" He said.

"_...This is Agent Reynolds. Matlock? What's the status on the evac? Over."_

"Mike, the choppers turned around, the gates are closed, civilians are still trapped in this hell hole!"

"_Copy Matlock... how did this happen? Over."_

"I received report from a police officer that Umbrella was the one who closed the gates."

"_Then it's just as we feared..."_

"Mike, what the hell are you talking about?"

"_Jason Matlock, Raccoon City is the home to Umbrella. Umbrella was founded here by Oswald E. Spencer. Umbrella was what the city relied on. Basically, Umbrella owns Raccoon City."_

"Your fucking kidding me!"

"_I'm afraid not. The corporation expended around the globe. People rely on Umbrella. They trust Umbrella. The corporation even got its own army for Christ's sake!"_

"Army?"

"_The U.B.C.S. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Those guys are there to help contain chemical and virus outbreaks. Like I said Matlock, Umbrella owns the city."_

"And now they're leaving these people to die. What for?"

_Can't explain that one Matlock. What's the status on Bravo Six?"_

"All K.I.A except for me and Archway."

"_...Copy that."_

"What's the mission update by the way?"

"_Mission stands. You and Archway are to link up with the RPD and SWAT, then continue your mission Matlock."_

"Wait! We're the only one's left, and you want us to head into the heart of Umbrella on our own?!"

"_I repeat, the mission stands Matlock."_

"This better be worth $200,000."

"_It is worth is Jason. Agent Reynolds, out."_

Jason quickly checks his watch before reloading his P90 again. "Alright Archway, looks like it's just us now." He said as he begins to head to the end of the ally.

"Actually Sgt. Matlock." She said as she reloads her M-16.

Jason stops. Turning around, he sees the Russian pointing her rifle at his face.

"It's only me now..."

**To the guys I mentioned above, I hope this is what you meant for fixing my mistakes. If not, then I better keep improving.**

**Please review and tell me what I need to do if there's any more mistakes.**


	4. Carlos

**What's up everybody?**

**Special thanks goes out to residentkilla, Yuri18, DjFireBeats, Sgt Andy McNab , AzureSonata23, Serena and Abella, and to a mysterious guest.**

**ResidentKilla, your OC will be introduced.**

**I don't own Resident Evil, or the five users above these words OC's. I own Jason.**

**Now. Onto the story**

**Chapter 4: Carlos**

Jason stares down at the cold barrel of Archway's rifle. He knows why Archway is holding him at gun point, and probably getting ready to kill him. He comes out of nowhere, takes command of her team she was leading, and apparently, she doesn't trust the government at all... yet it was confusing to him. If she doesn't trust the system, then why is she working with they're Special Ops unit? She's practically working with them. How can he get out of this? "You don't have to do this Archway." He said very calmly.

"Oh but I do." She replied v_ery _coldly.

"Look, I know we have our differences, but we have a mission." Jason said softly.

"Your right about that one... yet I can continue mine while I leave you hear with a bullet in your head... think about it, you won't turn into those things at least, yet your body will be eaten all over the place." She said with hint of laughter in her voice.

"Archway... look at me... I don't want to hurt you..." Sweat begins to flow down the top of Jason's head.

"I know you won't. That's because I'll shoot you." She puts her finger on the trigger, and begins to pull...

"...If you kill me, then you won't get out of this mess alive!" Jason cried out.

She releases her finger from the trigger guard. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm your only source of getting out of here alive. If I die, then you die."

"How can you be sure when I can easily call in for an evac?"

"...Because they won't let us leave this place until we complete our mission."

"Really? Is that it, or are you trying to distract me from killing you? Is there more info that your C.I.A friends are hiding from me? If you don't tell me then I'll just kill you right here, now!" Archway shouted out as she gets ready to pull the trigger.

Jason knows he can't do anything else. He has to tell her. She was gonna know either way, but not like this. "...My mission is to find out about Umbrella's involvement in all of this. I'm supposed to enter their facility and find evidence that their responsible for the mess. I swear, that's everything I know." He said.

Archway slowly releases the trigger, but doesn't lower her weapon. "So... that's what your hiding from me? Your mission is to expose Umbrella? Why were you holding this information from me?" She asked.

Jason takes a deep breath before revealing the truth that will seal his fate. "I don't know why, they just told me to keep it from you until our first objective was complete." He answered.

"Why would they not tell one of their own agent?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING AGENT!" Jason cried out, surprising both him and Archway. "I'm not with the C.I.A. They went looking for me because they wanted someone to do some recon work out here."

"And you accepted the job? What would they want with you? And why did you accept the job when you knew the dangers of this mission?" Archway asked. Thought's rush through her head as she recalls what Jason said earlier: _"This better be worth $200,000."_ Then it hits her. Unknown man, no rank symbol, no involvement with government... "You... your...your a..."

"...A mercenary..." Jason finished for her.

"I don't believe this. No wonder why they kept this secret, so that they send in someone like you who doesn't give a damn about anything!"

"Those are other mercenaries, men who work for assholes just for money. I have my own reasons for doing this. So don't you go saying I don't care about anything! Cause all I wanna do now is head to our next objective, and save all those fucking cops from getting eaten just like those Spec-Ops!"

"...Do you really care about saving those civilians?" Archway said as she lowers her rifle

"Of course! Why do you think I took the job? I don't leave civilians behind. That's my code when I do my job... but if you don't understand, then fine, just go on and do your own thing, and leave me on my own. But I will tell you this: I'm not leaving this city until I find out what Umbrella has to do with all this." Jason said as he turns around and begins to walk down to the end of the ally.

A hand from behind grabs his shoulder to stop him from walking. Turning his head, he see Archway standing right beside him. "When we complete our next objective, we head into the corporation itself." She said.

"We?" Jason asked very confused.

"Of course... you want to bring Umbrella to justice... I want to see them burned to the ground... we both have our reasons for this, right?"

Although a bit confused about her reasons, Jason slowly forms a smile. "Right... but if we're gonna do this... we're gonna have to work together. I know we both don't like it, but it's the only way." He said.

"Roger that... just... understand one thing..."

"Uh... what do you mean?"

"I know in the chopper you like my looks. I know you were looking at my rack, because of my skin-tight suit... and if you dare look at my ass... then I'll cut off you manhood and kick it around in the dirt. Got it?!"

Jason eyes widen in surprise. "Got it." He quickly replied.

"Good... now... one more thing..." She quickly swings her leg straight up, right in between Jason's legs, slamming right into his crotch. The mercenary quickly falls onto his knees as he groans in agony while holding his package.

"Now we're even. Follow me..." Said Archway as she walks out of the ally into the darkness of Raccoon City, followed by Jason, who is still holding his package in pain. "Even?" He asked himself. "How the fuck did I get myself in this mess?"

* * *

SWAT vans and police cruisers form a line as the undead begin to walk out of the dark blue mist. Swat units stand in front of the cruisers as cops stand to the side either preparing to open fire, or helping the civilians past the blockade. More and more zombies walk out of the mist, hungry for the heavily armed police unit. Helicopters come into view from the buildings. Few have the U.S symbol on them, while the rest have Umbrella's with swords forming an X around the logo. Ropes drop from above as the U.B.C.S slide down into the battlefield. Gunfire erupts as the undead begins to fall one by one... and get back up one by one. As more and more U.B.C.S slide down from the choppers, cops are managing to get civilians into their own choppers for protection.

Slowly, as the civilians are being evacuated, the ground troops are at least holding the dead back for a while. With their heavy fire power, zombies are finally starting to fall. Assault rifles and SMG's they weld are knocking them down, or killing them while shotguns are blasting them apart** (A/N, in ORC, one shot from a shotgun, their all over the place! It's awesome!)**... but the unit realize that they can't hold the undead off forever. Eventually, they will run out of ammunition. Sure they have plenty of weapons in their vehicles, with hordes of the undead, but their burning through their ammo quickly.

A sudden explosion comes from the left side of the unit. They look to their left to see a big hole from a brick building as two figures, one man, the other a woman, come running out of the destroyed building. They're dressed in combat uniform and uninfected. "We got friendlies coming from the west! Cover them" One UBCS soldier shouted out. The UBCS and police unit resume firing into the crowd of zombie. The two soldiers also fire, helping the unit kill a number of zombies. "Archway, get to cover!" Jason ordered as he pulls out an incendiary grenade and some C4 before taping them together. Quickly taking a few steps, he throws the joint set of explosives into the crowd of zombies. "TAKE COVER!" He cried out as just about everyone gets down. Jason rushes to the cars as he pulls out the detonator, then pulls the switch.

BOOM!

A tower of inferno rises as the blast radius knocks Jason to the ground, as the fire engulfs the dead. 'Damn, didn't do that before...' Jason thought as he lies on his back to see some of the dead walking on fire, heading right towards him. Quickly pulling out his Hi-Power, he fires a few headshots before another gunshot rings out.

He looks up to see man in black armor, welding twin M9 pistols. He looks like a Mexican American, light brown skin, about the same height as he is, has long messy hair hanging down to his neck, looks skinny but enough to be athletic.

"Hang on, I gotcha!" He said as he fires his twin pistols, scoring headshots. Archway comes by and grabs the back part of Jason's vest before dragging him with her left hand as she pulls out her supressed Mac-11 and fires with her right. The man with long hair comes by Jason and helps him up. The trio head right into center of the defense as Jason quickly stands straight up. "I'm alright. Thanks for the help." He said.

"Your welcome sir." The man replied back. "Oh, by the way, I believe you'll be needing this." He pulls out the P90 Jason dropped and hands it back to him.

"Thank you." Said Jason. The man nods before heading back up to the front. "That was very nice of him... for a guy Umbrella owns." He said to himself.

"Who's in charge here?!" Archway asked.

"I am!" Another UBCS solder shouted out. Jason walks up to him.

"I'm Sgt. Matlock, Special-Ops." He said.

"Captain Mikhail Victor. U.B.C.S Delta Platoon. What is that you're doing here?" Mikhail asked.

"Here to help the civilians. You?"

"Same as you. Get these people out of this hell hole."

'First they fire into a crowd of innocent people, now their helping them? That one UBCS dude helped me out.' Jason thought as he looked carefully at Mikhail. "How long until everyone is on those choppers?"

"There's only one chopper left, and the last set of civilians are here and ready!"

"Good! Let's get them onboard before the zombies push forward!" Jason heads back to the front line of the site next to Archway to resume firing on more incoming zombies. "Archway, how much ammo do we have left?" He asked.

"We're running low! A few of us are out of ammo already! I'm almost out of rifle ammo! Shit! There getting closer!" She cried out.

"Fuck! I only got a few mags left for my P90. Head into the Swat van and find any more ammo, and find some more fire power!" Archway nods to that and heads into the truck. Jason looks around and finds the man who helped him out earlier sliding across the hood of cop car before taking cover and firing his twin pistols again. "Hey you!" Jason called out. The guy turns around as he reloads his handguns.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Jason asked while walking up to him.

"Name's Carlos, Staff Sergeant of the UBCS." He said.

"I'm Sgt. Matlock. Special-Ops. I need your help covering the civilians while there evacuating. Can you do that?" Jason asked again.

"Sure, I can do that." Carlos said as he runs up to the last helicopter.

"And find some more weapons. Using two handguns aint gonna get you anywhere."

"Yes sir."

Jason turns around to see a zombie jumping off the roof of a truck, only for quick reflex skills to deliver a roundhouse kick to the rib area. He quickly pulls out and raises the knife before stabbing it in the head. He turns around to see another zombie walking past the truck, reaching towards him. Jason retaliated by slicing its throat open, then thrusting it up into its neck. The zombie falls while more zombies begin to circle around him. Jason aims at the nearest zombie.

_Click... Click.. Click! Click! Click! Click!_

"FUCK!" Jason cried out as he turns to the burning car next to him. He finds a baseball bat inside the vehicle next to a dirty rag. He quickly comes up with an idea. He wraps the rag around the end of bat, then puts the rag end in the fire, lighting it up. He waves the fire around the now dangerously close zombie circle. They back up in fear. "Oh yeah, you want some BBQ? Eat this!" He shouted out as he pressed the fire against the clothing of a nearby zombie, causing it to light up, burning it alive. "Toast motherfucker!" He cried out as he swings the bat and strikes one in the head, knocking it clean off. He turns to the next one, striking it in the stomach area, then in the back, sending it down as the fire begins to burn it as well. Jason turns to the next one closest to him. He prepares to strike this one, but it quickly swings its arm, smacking Jason's arm, knocking the bat away.

The zombie is suddenly blown into pieces, as Jason falls on his back. It falls with its arm, leg, and half of its torso missing. Jason sits up next to the car and turns his head to see Carlos welding a combat semi-automatic shotgun, along with an M4A1 on his back. He turns to the next one, blasting another one apart. Another zombie comes from behind, only for Carlos to shove the barrel in its mouth before pulling the trigger. The head is destroyed by the blast, not even its neck survived. Carlos quickly walks up to the next zombie, thrusting his knee into zombie, sending it into the ground. Jason pulls out his handgun and shoots it in the head. Carlos turns around and sees the last three in a straight line. He pulls the trigger, and two are blown in half, as the third one falls down, but not dead yet. Carlos quickly leaps on top the zombie's head, crushing it, then backflips next to its legs. "Holy shit!" Said Jason.

"Now you owe me twice." Said Carlos forming a grin on his face.

"I had it under control." Jason said as Carlos helps him up.

"Sure you did."

Archway suddenly appears next to the two men. "Matlock! We have to fall back!" She shouted as both Jason and Carlos turn to see an entire army of zombies flow through the defensive line. The three rush back and continue to fire at the undead, landing several kills, but it doesn't help, as the flesh eaters quickly advance to the UBCS and police officers. Jason, Archway, and Carlos can only watch in horror as dead begin to take down several officers and devouring them. "FALL BACK!" Mikhail cried out as officers and UBCS begin to retreat.

"We better do the same!" Carlos said as he pulls out a frag grenade and tosses it into the oncoming horde. The three fall back as many zombies are scattered everywhere in pieces, while at the same time, the last helicopter begins to take off with the last surviving civilians in the area. Jason turns around to give covering fire for Archway and Carlos. He quickly pulls the trigger: _Click... Click! Click!_ "Oh that's right, I didn't reload." He said as he reloads the P90.

BOOM!

Jason jerks his head behind him to see the last helicopter on fire, spinning out of control, and falling towards him.

"OH SHIT!" He cried out as he rushes towards the undead, before realizing his mistake. "FUCK!" He cried again. He turns to see the downed chopper landing on the ground... then bouncing in the air. Then an idea strikes in Jason's mind. He rushes towards the rolling fire. He times the movements right, then slides on the road, just as the destroyed chopper flips over him, then crashing into the undead. Jason stands up victorious. "Fuck yeah!" He cheered as he turns around, just spotting something somewhere in the city. Pulling out his small spyglass he keeps in his vest, he looks to see someone standing on a high building, wearing a black combat uniform, face covered by a mask, and welding a rocket launcher. What stands out the most is the Umbrella logo on the person's shoulder.

'Mike was right... Umbrella may be involved in this whole mess... no, it is their fault. That guy works for them, and he just killed a dozen of innocent people. Shame on him.' Jason thought as the man turns and spots Jason on the ground, looking right at him. So he quickly puts another rocket in the launcher, and fires at Jason.

"Oh shit... not again!" Jason cried out as he rushes down the road, only for the rocket to land close, sending Jason straight forward into the ground...

* * *

...though he's not seriously wounded, Jason can feel pain in his back. It's been the second time tonight he's been blasted across the place... though the first one was his fault. Jason looks forward to see Berry, Allen, Jackson, and Miller down on the ground, injured, yet still moving around despite the hit they took from that RPG... Sanders however, isn't moving. Jason reaches out to his comrade, shaking his body to get a response. "Sanders... Sanders! Wake up man! Wake up!" He shouted out as he uses some strength to pull himself towards Sanders. He flips him around... to see his face severely burned from the blast, eyes wide open, teeth showing from his burnt mouth. "SANDERS!" He cried out as he checks the man's pulse... nothing. "American fools... you thought you could kill me?" A voice echoed into Jason's ears as he turns to see the man they were after: Omar Ortega **(A/N, had to think of a name for the high valued target they were after. It would come soon enough)**.

Jason spots an M9 laying down on the ground next to Berry. He quickly crawls towards the gun as Omar slowly walks to the down Sergeant and his team. Jason, for once in his life, is actually beginning to feel afraid... not because he and his team will fail their mission... not because the man could do horrible things to him... but because his team was in danger... and now one of his own teammates, Sanders, youngest one of the team, is dead. Jason reaches the gun and grabs it... only for a boot to stomp on his hand. He looks up to see the Nicaraguan pulling out a very sharp knife. He kneels down while he takes a hold of Jason's right hand.

"You fought very well American... but now your end is near. Take one last look at your finger, because it'll be the last time you use it for your weapons..." He said. Then in a fast, clean sweep, Omar slices Jason's trigger finger in half. The Sergeant screams in pain as he quickly uses his left hand to grab the handgun, but Omar cuts his arm, forcing Jason to drop it, then the Nicaraguan slams the knife down into the ground in an angle, cutting both Jason's left pinky completely off, and half of his ring finger. "FUCK!" Jason cried out as blood squirts from his removed fingers.

"Three fingers gone... so much pain your suffering now... much like how I suffered, when you killed three of my family! Now you will pay! YOU WILL PAY!" Omar shouted as two of his men walk up from behind and grab Jason by the shoulders, and drag him to the truck...

* * *

...Jason is slowly dragged across the road towards Raccoon's City's National Bank. "Are you alright?" Archway asked as she and Carlos lift Jason up the steps.

"Why did we have to drag him all the way here?" Carlos complained.

"Because, he's our only way out of this nightmare." Said Archway.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that if he dies, then we won't get any extraction." The two carry Jason inside the bank and set him down, unaware that he's already awake.

"Shit, so he's like someone we have to protect?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, that part he hid from me... much like I am right now." Said Archway looking a bit down.

"What do you mean?"

"In three days, the government will order a nuclear missile strike on Raccoon City. So we have to get our mission done before our three days are up. If not, then we'll all be sorry."

"Only you..." The two look down to see Jason quickly rising and shoving Carlos to the wall, pulling out his handgun and putting it in his mouth. "I outta kill you right now..." He grunted through his teeth as he pulls down the hammer.

**And there's the reworked chapter 4... though I don't think it was as good as the last one. **

**I hope you people enjoyed it though. So Carlos is introduced in this chapter(Not the Olivera Carlos we know. ResidentKilla's Carlos, but Jason will meet the Carlos from Resident Evil 3). Next chapter I'll have Jason enter the Umbrella facility, then I'll introduce more OC's people put down.**

**Here's the list the OC and their respected authors for the next chapter**

******Yuri18 y Tsuki500: Elizabeth Johnson**s 

******AzureSonata231: Iskander "Kander" Yilmaz **

**firefly gal: ****Catrina "Cat" Martinez**

**Mysterious guest: Crystal Rivers**

**Serena and Abella: Sofia Thompson**

**And also appearing in the next chapter... WOLFPACK! Yay!**

**See you in Chapter 5: Wolfpack and Trust**


	5. Wolfpack and Trust

**I had to refix the chapter again. I was lazy earlier, so I redid parts of the chapter in order to please some fans of the story.**

**Well, the chapters are now fixed and completed for all of you. As I fixed chapter four, the bottom showed the OC's who will be in the story.**

**I don't own Resident Evil or the other OC's. Just Matlock.**

**Chapter 5: Wolfpack and Trust**

Jason presses the gun much deeper and harder into Carlos mouth. "You son of bitch, I should kill you right here, right now!" Jason said through his teeth. Carlos muffled as loud as he could, but can't speak clearly with the gun in his mouth. Jason pulls the gun out and throws Carlos on the ground. "Start talking! What do you know about Umbrella? Tell me, and I may spare your worthless life!" He yelled as Carlos raises his hands as he slowly gets off the ground, but Jason still has the gun trained on him.

"Look, I'm just a mercenary. A soldier for Umbrella. We're they're security. They find us, hire us, and we do our job, and they pay well. All we do is help contain their viruses and stay quiet. That's all, I swear that's all I know." Carlos pleaded as Jason looks very carefully at him.

"Archway, what should we do with him?" Jason asked.

"I say... we should keep him alive. Think about it Jason, he helped us out back there. We should be thankful for that. Besides, he's telling the truth." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, the real soldiers of Umbrella is the USS, Umbrella Security Service. The UBCS is Umbrella Biohazard countermeasure service. Those men are what Carlos said, mercenaries, just for hire, they can be bought by the highest bidder."

"You seem to know a lot about Umbrella."

Archway looks back at Carlos, hoping to not answer the last part. "I know your part of Umbrella, but you don't really care about the corporation, right? So why are you with Umbrella?"

Carlos lets out a sigh before explaining: "I was born in Dallas Texas with my mother and father. We were living pretty good until after high school graduation. That's when I joined the United States Marine Corps, as a way to help my family raise some money." He said.

Jason slowly forms a small smirk. "Raise money? I thought you said your family was living a good lifestyle?" He asked.

"We were... until my father ended up in a huge debt with a drug lord. Wasn't his fault, the dealer threatened my family to pay him. Eventually my father paid his debt... and the drug lord shot him... he shot my father, and my mother, after they paid the debt." Archway shutters at the revelation.

"Who was this drug dealer?" Jason asked.

"...Omar Ortega." Carlos answered.

Jason's face turns to shock as Carlos revealed the name. Ortega, the same Ortega who killed his team two years ago... the same man he killed two years ago.

"So, I stayed with my grandparents until I decided to leave and stay with the Marines. I was soon promoted to Staff Sergeant later on after a couple of years, due to my skills with weaponry. That's why Sergeant I'm so damn good with two handguns, cause that's what I prefer." Carlos explained as he pulled out his two M9's and did some tricks with the guns. "All was good, until my unit was ordered to kill someone we haven't identified yet... and in the process... I killed an innocent man..."

Jason and Archway look at each other with sad look in their faces as they look back at Carlos.

"So, I resigned from the Marines, and lived a quiet, normal life, until Umbrella showed up at my front door and offered me a job. That's when I became a mercenary. I decided to work for a business to were the corporation created medicine for the ill, along with its advance biological stuff they make." He said.

Jason puts the gun back in his holster and looks deep into Carlos eyes. "Do you have access to their labs?" He asked.

"Yes I do. All Umbrella staff have their access to the underground labs." Said Carlos.

"Good, then we're keeping you alive, so you can take us to where Umbrella is hiding their shit."

"Let's move." Said Archway as she exited the bank.

"And by the way Carlos, there's one owe that I owed ya for... by letting you live." Said Jason as he exited.

Carlos looks awfully confused, but decides to let it go.

* * *

**UMBRELLA... LOADING...**

Umbrella systems are online as their video feed shows what is currently happening in Raccoon City. People running in terror, zombies eating citizens alive, UBCS, Spec-Ops, police and SWAT personnel are being eliminated by the undead as they try to fight back.

"The failure to contain virus samples has left Umbrella in a precarious situation. HUNK is not responding. UBCS-wing has deployed their forces..." The USS commander responded as six black suited USS soldiers enter a pitch black briefing room. "As you can see, the containment has failed, and these cowardly bastards are fleeing or becoming meals for the infected... to ensure Umbrella's survival, the story of what happened must never be told; we need to make sure the truth dies along with each scrap of the evidence and every survivor. Umbrella Security Service Task Force, begin Operation Raccoon City..."

"Roger that commander, we'll take care of it." Said a woman with a European accent.

* * *

The Umbrella Corporation building facility stands gloriously in the middle of Raccoon City. Standing about hundred's of yards away is Jason, Archway, and Carlos, looking down the street straight towards Umbrella. "Fuck me, we gotta all the way down there." Said Jason.

"No need to worry." Said Archway as she puts her goggle headset on. Turns out, her night-vision goggles are also scanners. Scanning down the street, she only finds a few infected. "There's only seven of them down there. We can easily walk by them. Let's move." She said.

The trio start to head towards the facility... only for gunshots to ring out as bullets strike the ground next to Jason. "Take cover!" Jason cried out as he pulls out his P90. "Alright who the fuck goes there?! Show yourself!"

"Hey! Stop! He's human!" A woman cried out from an alley to the northeast.

"Guys, it's okay... alright, whoever's in that alley, come out here now, and I won't hurt you!" Said Jason.

The same woman who cried out earlier comes out welding a steel pipe. She's wearing black jeans, a black tank top covered by a leather jacket. Her hair is dark brown, and hanging down to her back. She's a few inches smaller, but she is the same age as Jason, and looks very beautiful, and very sexy... to Jason's eyes.

'Holy fuck she's hot!' He thought as he stared at her nice, small, slender body. 'Oh yeah I'd do her.'

The next one is another woman, she also has long black hair that she tied in a ponytail. Her face is delicate and kind of exotic, and her eyes are big and deep blue, her skin is a bit dark, possibly a Latino American. She has a slender but strong figure. She carries a bloody axe in her hands, and a 9mm pistol held in her pocket. It appears she prefers mêlée over guns.

'I'll take her out to see a movie then bang her.' Jason thought.

A young man pops out of the alley welding a FN Five-seven, pointing it at Jason, but the mercenary responds by pointing his P90 back at the man quickly. The man lowers his weapon, a bit angry. Judging by his looks, he's not from around here. He has short-cropped black hair, dark brown eyes, trimmed beard, golden bronze skin, stands at 5 ft tall, and has a scar on his eyebrow. He's wearing a dark orange T-shirt over a grey long-sleeved shirt, dark denim jeans and black skater shoes. He's also carrying a black baseball bat in his left hand.

'Tough looking dude. Looks like he knows these streets, judging by his features.' Jason thought again.

The last one is another woman, who has long brown hair **(A/N Seriously? So many women with long hairs?.. then again, it's attractive)**, her skin looks pale, she stands about nearly 6 ft tall has blue/grey eyes, and looks very flexible. Her wardrobe is a black button up shirt, black leather jacket, black yoga pants, black leather boots black fingerless gloves. Black belt, side pack and gun holder. Her weapons include a pistol grip shotgun strapped on her back, 44. magnum in her right hand, and 3 flash grenades on a belt wrapped around her waist.

'Another girl, I'll take her out to dinner then bang her as well.' Again, Jason thought.

"Who are you people? What are you still doing here?" He asked.

**(A/N, The people I described in order are named in the same order as above)**

"I'm Sofia Thompson."

"Elizabeth Johnson. Just call me Beth."

"Iskander Yilmaz."

"And I'm Crystal Rivers."

Jason slowly walks up to the group, checking to see if their bitten or infected... nothing. Their clean. "I'm Sgt. Jason Matlock.U.S. Delta Force." He lied to them.

Carlos looks at Archway. "I thought he was- OOF!" He said while rubbing his ribs after Archway elbowed them.

"He's covering his identity dumbass." Said Archway.

"Oh..."

Jason extends his hand out. Only Sofia accepts the friendly gesture. 'Judging by what the hell is going on, I guess they can't trust anyone.' He thought as he kisses Sofia's hand. The girl blushes at his kind gesture. That's when Iskander walks up and shoves Jason away from Sofia.

"Try another kiss like that to her and I'll make sure your brains will be all over the floor." He said.

"You got a problem with me giving her a nice gesture?" Jason asked.

"I got a problem with you soldiers, and I don't anything about what you said."

"Well I got a problem with you street boys. Always getting into trouble out here." Iskander raises his fist and swings it at Jason, who catches it easily, only to recieve another kick between his legs. He backs off a little and mutters: "Fucking asshole... not again."

Sofia stands in between the two. "Yilmaz, please stop." She demanded.

"We can't trust him Sofia. He may look like a soldier, but we don't know much about him. Ask him." He said.

"What are you doing out here Sergeant?" Sofia asked.

"Well... my team was sent in to rescue civilians, but as you can see, I'm the only one left... all but Archway and Carlos over there." He answered while pointing back to his teammates. "So why are you still here? Why didn't you guys get out when you had the chance? There were extractions over on the east side of the city."

"We were there actually. But the problem was, when we got there, all we found was a closed gate, no choppers, running screaming citizens of Raccoon City."Said Beth.

"Let me guess... Umbrella" Said Jason.

"Wow, you figured that out by now?" Iskander said sarcastically.

"...Anyway... I'm actually heading into that building over there." He pointed straight at the Umbrella facility.

"Your going there? All by yourself?" Crystal asked.

"Well I could do it myself, but I'd feel so lonely without Archway."

"I heard that!" Archway cried out.

"Okay, well, I'm heading in there because I want to expose Umbrella for what they are. Murderer's."

"Then we can help you." Said Beth.

"No, it's gonna be dangerous heading in there. I don't want civilian casualties... but you do need extraction. So, here's the plan. That bus over there. It's still in prefect condition. Head in there and barricade the doors and windows, and see if you can find a way to start it up."

"Iskander knows how to hot wire a car, he can do the bus." Sofia said.

"That's perfect."

"Whoa, who said I was helping this jackass out?" Iskander objected.

"Wait, how long are you guys gonna be anyway?" Sofia asked, ignoring what Iskander said.

"Give us two hours. We'll be back before you know it." Said Jason as he turns to his left and fires at a nearby zombie, killing it. "Head into the bus now, take cover so no one sees you. When you see us come out, then start the hot wiring." Said Jason.

"You got it." Sofia said as she turns back to the group. "Alright, you heard the man, let's go." The group heads off towards the truck, but Sofia is stopped by Jason before telling her.

"Here, you're gonna need this." He handed her his P90 along with the last few magazine's he has. "Remember, shoot them in the head, but stay hidden in the bus until we come out." He said as he pulls the Galil rifle off his back and checks it.

"Yes sir." Sofia said giving him a salute. Jason smirks as he turns back to his teammates as they head off to Umbrella.

* * *

The USS Delta team, codenamed Wolfpack, watches the footage of the fighting earlier recorded by hidden camera's. The six members: Lupo, Vector, Spectre, Bertha, Beltway, and Four-Eyes, carefully look at the footage before them. Anyone they see alive is a target. A target to kill. All they see is civilians, UBCS, police officers, and Spec-Ops for targets. "This outta be an easy task." Said Vector.

"Don't get your hopes up Vector. We have a long night a head of us." Said Lupo.

"Look at zie little ratz run. So vun to vatch." Said Bertha with humor in her voice.

"Alright team, lets move out." Lupo ordered as she and the other four prepare to leave, Spectre stays behind as he looks carefully at the monitor.

"Wait..." He said. Lupo and Vector halt as the other three head outside. "Observe... the monitor... look... down there... you see... that man?..." He asked as he quickly zooms the image down to the man... revealing to be Jason Matlock.

"Who the hell is that?" Vector asked.

"I... don't know who... he is... but... I assume... he's no Spec-Ops." Said Spectre.

"Spectre, send that image to command, then get your gear ready, and move out." Said Lupo as she and Vector walked out the door.

* * *

As Jason and Archway stand by to cover the backdoor, Carlos pulls out his key card, only to see something interesting. "Strange, the backdoor is open." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Umbrella never leaves their doors open... and Umbrella staff never leave the doors open." Said Archway.

'Archway sure does know a lot about Umbrella...' Jason thought to himself as Carlos spoke up.

"Which means, someone who doesn't work for the company has access... we better be very careful now." Said Carlos as he slowly pushes the door open. "Let's go, this hallway leads to an elevator that heads to the labs. We can find whatever you're looking for Jason." Then Carlos heads in first, followed by Archway, then finally Jason. While the three walk down to the elevator, the hallways become darker and darker, until they reach the a steel door. "This is it guys, let's head down and find out what they've been hiding from us." Said Carlos

* * *

"So why are we heading down to the labs? I thought we were supposed to go around the city and destroy evidence relating to Umbrella?" Beltway asked.

"Command thinks that we have intruders coming here to secure a sample of the T-Virus. We cannot let that happen!" Said Lupo.

Four-Eyes is the last to arrive in the elevator, holding some papers in a document folder.

"Vat zu you have their?" Bertha asked.

"Files on that person Spectre saw on the footage, files... on Jason Matlock." Said Four-Eyes.

"Who the hell is Jason Matlock?" Lupo asked.

"Former Sergeant of the United States Delta Force."

"Delta Force? We're dealing with that type now?" Beltway asked.

"Sgt. Matlock: three years of combat experience. Good with hand-to-hand combat. Highly skilled with a knife. Excellent accuracy... he's tough, I'll give him that" Said Four-Eyes.

"What do you mean by former Sergeant?" Lupo asked again.

"It says here that two years ago, there was an operation called Operation: Horrnet's Nest. Team Onyx, Matlock's Delta team, was sent in to eliminate a high valued target, a drug dealer known as Omar Ortega. However, Ortega somehow knew that Onyx was coming for him, so they set up an ambush, and one by one, Onyx team slowly perished... all but one."

"Matlock." Spectre answered.

"Correct. Jason was the only survivor of Team Onyx. After their deaths, he went after Ortega and killed him... at least that's what the file said. The government was shocked upon how the mission turned out, and hid the information from the public, thus Jason was dishonorably discharged from the military. All his medals and awards, stripped from him. The funeral for Team Onyx, their deaths were never honored, and the military government never paid any of the families of Onyx team. Jason felt betrayed by the system he worked for, so he decided to become a mercenary, as a way to avenge his team. Poor bastard... but what would a mercenary want from Umbrella?" Four-Eyes asked.

That's when Wolfpack's comms come in._"We're not sure why Jason is after Umbrella. We do believe Jason is headed to the underground underneath our facility, so when you get down there, find him... and kill him."_

"Roger that command... Delta Force huh? I would've hired him instead of Beltway." Said Lupo as she turned back to her team.

"Fuck you Wolf mother. We got a Delta boy roaming around here trying to expose us. This is gonna be fun." Said Beltway.

"Let's lock and load people." Said Vector as the elevator stops...

* * *

...The elevator stops for the trio as they step out. Much to their surprise, even to Carlos, this would have to be the largest laboratory anyone has ever seen. There were so many levels of floors, many catwalk and stairs, and so many tables filled with technology, chemicals, and small organisms. There are doors that lead to rooms, working lab rooms, computer rooms, chemical rooms, closets, storage area's, etc. There were also containers that said: STAY AWAY FROM SAMPLES, and giant containing looking capsules holding something in there filled with bio fluids. To scientists, this is heaven... to others, it's hell.

"Alright team, spread out, find anything valuable to our mission, and don't get caught by the cameras." Jason ordered.

Archway and Carlos move the opposite way from each other, as Jason heads straight for the stairs. As he walks down, he can help but admire how a corporation such as Umbrella managed to have such a place, yet then the hatred for the company comes back as he remembers what happened to those civilians in the chopper. He shakes the deaths off as he heads to the lower levels of the room.

* * *

Little do these soldiers know is that theirs a fourth person in the same room, ransacking through many files and documents. A woman starts placing C4 all around the storage room, filled with explosive barrels. "I'm gonna blow you all to hell." She said as she hears something from the door. She peaks her head out the door, spotting three people on the highest floor in the room, with the man in the middle saying: "Alright people, spread out, find anything valuable to our mission, and don't get caught by the camera's."

"Shit! Who are those people? Why are they here now? Their gonna ruin my work!... then again... they're looking for something... so their not Umbrella staff. Better take a good look at them before I blow Umbrella to hell." She said.

* * *

"Alright team, we're here, spread out, and report back to me if you find Jason. I want him alive." Lupo ordered. "Copy that Wolf mother." Said Vector as Wolfpack walk out of the elevator.

* * *

Jason spies a door with a large T in the middle. Curious as he reaches the door, Jason finds the door to be unlocked. Opening it, he finds the room covered in blue. "First the walls in the place are fucked up white, now it's fucked up blue." He said to himself as he sees a large glass shelf containing something in it, but finds it locked. Next to him is a number code switch. Letting out a sigh, he pulls his handgun out and shoots the switch, causing the shelf to open.

Inside was something small, something blue... contained in a black and glass vial, Jason slowly grabs it as he reads the label: T-VIRUS.

"Bazinga **(A/N, where did that come from?)**..." He said. Looking in the shelf he finds a document folder that also says T-VIRUS. He takes the folder and heads out to find Archway and Carlos.

Archway and Carlos have already found something very interesting. Laying on a medical table was a large humanoid man, looking pale and... metal at the same time. It's wearing a metal jacket with the Umbrella logo on it.

"What is that?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." Archway answered.

"Well, it looks like he's sleeping. Let's not wake Mr. Metal dude here up."

"Boo!" Archway shouted out as she grabs Carlos shoulder.

"Ah! Archway! Don't do that!" Carlos cried out as he jumped back. He looks at Mr. Metal again, relieved that he's still asleep.

Jason walks around as he looks through the documents. 'T-Virus... so what those idiots were trying to do was bring the dead back to life... but they couldn't control the virus, no matter how many corpses they tried.' He thought as he stops by a container capsule. He looks up, only to let out a small scream.

Archway and Carlos quickly rush to his aid. "Jason, what is it?" Archway asked. Jason points to the capsule.

Carlos muttered out "Holy shit..." as they see a human sized reptilian, with large claws on its hands and feet, and a horrifying face. "What the hell is that?"

"Hunter. B.O.W's. Genetically engineered to hunt down and eliminate living things. There meant for fast-moving combat, very dangerous with their claws, able to jump at high distances, very powerful screech." Said Jason as he looks at the file.

"If you like that... then you're gonna love this..." Said Carlos looking at a much bigger containing capsule.

Inside was a much taller humanoid, much like the metal man they saw earlier, except it doesn't have a metal jacket on. It's completely pale, and it's face was ugly. It's teeth were showing with no lips. It has a large right hand with large claws much like the hunters. The most distinctive part of the creature was its revealing heart. "Holy shit." Said Archway.

"We should head down to the lower decks if we're to find this virus." Said Archway.

Both Jason and Carlos agree to this, but not before another woman pops out of nowhere and aims her UMP at the trio. "DON'T MOVE!" She cried out. The three raise their hands as Jason takes a closer look at the woman. She's has wavy brown hair to her rib cage, pale blue eyes, slight tan but still pale, 5'6" lbs, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, dark red t-shirt, black leather boots, black leather jacket, dark red fish net gloves, black leather belt, gun holder, tactical shotgun, two flash grenades.

"Who are you?" She asked with a Spanish accent.

'Must be from Spain...' Archway thought.

The woman slowly approaches the trio as she slightly lowers her weapon. "I said who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jason. U.S. Delta Force." He lied.

"I'm Archway, U.S. Special-Op's" She said.

"Your Russian?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but I came to America years ago."

The woman looks confused, then looks at Carlos.

"I'm Carlos, UBCS." He said.

The woman raises her UMP again, this time aiming right at Carlos head. "Whoa! Whoa!" Jason cried out as he put himself right in front of Carlos. "There's no need for that." He said.

"Of course there is, he's with Umbrella. Those fuckers. Do you know what they did to me?" The woman asked.

"Let's just calm down he-"

"DO YOU KNOW!" Jason at first shuts up, but he regains the will to speak. "What is your name?"

"I'm Catarina Martinez. You can call me Cat."

"Okay Cat. Let's start over. Carlos is UBCS, but he rarely know's what the hell Umbrella does here. So, let's just lower our guns, and tell us, what did Umbrella do to you?"

Cat slowly begins to form tears from her eyes. "When I was six years old... I was in my hometown of Moros, Spain, which was also the hometown of Umbrella. One day, Umbrella was hosting a celebration, and giving tours of their facility. My parents went there while I was left home with my cat, Maria... then their was an accident there. An explosion that killed my parents. After I was orphaned, I was brought here to America by my adopted family. When I was 12 years old, that's when I began to research about Umbrella. Somehow... I knew my parents death was no accident. So, I decided to investigate Umbrella, and I trained in the art of martial arts, and started to learn how to use guns. Now it's been eight years and I've mastered in shooting, martial arts, and healing the human body... and I've decided to take revenge on Umbrella, and avenge the death of my parents." She explained as the trio's eyes widen in surprise, mostly Jason. The Merc knew that this girl is just like him, out for vengeance against those who took something precious away from them.

Something else catches Jason's eyes... a red dot is slowly creeping up Cat's body, all the way up to her head. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as he tackles Cat to the ground. Hail of bullets scatter all around the four.

"What the hell! Who the fuck is doing that?!" Jason cried out as he takes cover behind some desks along with Cat, as many containers, vials, papers, wood, etc **(A/N you know what, the room is being destroyed by gunfire!)**.

"Wolfpack..." Archway muttered as she looks at the six soldiers with hatred in her eyes.

**And there's chapter five. Took me a long time to make this chapter, and you know what, it was driving me nuts! I'm not kidding, it was!**

**But what's even worse is the writing and dialogue in this chapter. I feel like I only made it worse.**

**And yes, Bertha speaks with a German accent. So I made the dialogue like that**

**At least many OC's are introduced. Only a few left to meet.**

**And if you're wondering about Jason's thoughts about the women he met, well, it's part of his personality. Think of that guy Scott from Strike Back.**

**Anyways, I'll see you in chapter 6: Old Friends, New Enemies.**


	6. When you see a deer on the road

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long**

**My life is really busy sometimes. I've been doing personal stuff with my dad, like motocross, superbowl, helping him fix the bikes, etc.**

**Also been doing work around the house and job hunting, and that's a really big pain in the ass.**

**Plus, I've been working on more other non-related stories I'm making, such as Friday the 13th, Sonic the Hedgehog, Call of Duty MW and Black Ops 2, Repo the Genetic Opera, The Hangover, and Saw, you know, the usual stuff where someone has issues with tons of stuff in his mind.**

**So, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: When you see a deer on a road?**

The bus still stands outside near the Umbrella building. Inside was the four survivors Matlock met before heading into the facility: Iskander, Sofia, Crystal, and Beth.

Crystal and Beth sit in the back seat of the bus, crouched down as far as they can to avoid being seen from the undead. As the time passes, the two begin to chat quietly about **(You guessed it)** girl stuff.

Sofia sits close to the front door of the bus, occasionally looking for Jason and his teammates. She can't help but think about the Delta Force soldier. He was incredibly cute to her eyes.

Sitting on the driver's seat of the bus was Iskander, waving his gun around as he looks back at the girls he's with. He is very desperate now to keep the girls safe from harm. And now all of a sudden, this soldier comes in and orders him to fix the bus up. Iskander can't help but think of distrust to that man, Jason, he met earlier. 'You know what? Fuck those soldiers. I don't believe what they said about what their doing here. I'm getting these people out of here before they can be harmed by them.' He thought as he begins to sort through the wires underneath the steering wheel. Sofia notices this.

"Yilmaz? What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like Sofia? I'm getting us out of here before we end up dead." Said Iskaner.

"But Jason isn't back yet! We have to wait for them!"

"You don't know who they are Sofia! How do anyone of you know who they are? Huh?! Just look at them! Do they really look like the people who could help us?"

Beth and Crystal look at each other confused. They couldn't help out in this argument. Iskander has a point: They don't know who this man is, but they can't leave someone like him behind. He could be of some helpful use.

"Yilmaz, you know this isn't right!" Cried Sofia.

"Well I don't give a shit! Cops and soldiers like those are men who only want to get in your pants before they fuck you over and leave you for dead!" Iskander shouted back as he finishes his work. The engine kicks and lets out a powerful starting noise.

"I'm not leaving them!" Sofia again protested as she grabs the stick and opens the door.

"I'm not going to die because of them!" He shouted back as he grabs the stick and turns it the other way, causing the door to close... halfway as a hand with only three fingers quickly stops it from shutting. Sofia jumps back in fears as Crystal and Beth once again duck and cover. Iskander looks at the hand in shock as the figure stands by the steps in front of him.

The figure stands with two missing fingers on one hand, and one missing on the other. Blood flows out of the small hole in his right arm, as the grazed left side of his head is covered in blood. His blue/green eyes stare into Iskander's soul, hoping to strike fear into the man's body. Using his left hand, he points his pistol at the man's head and asks: "Where the hell are you going...?

* * *

**30 minutes ago...**

"What the hell! Who the fuck is doing that?!" Jason cried out as he takes cover behind some desks along with Cat, as many containers, vials, papers, wood, etc are destroyed by the rain of bullets.

"Wolfpack..." Archway muttered as she looks at the six soldiers with hatred in her eyes.

Jason pulls out his Galil and returns fire. Wolfpack quickly ducks from his attack, and begins to separate as they head off into different directions.

"This is not good!" Said Archway. "They have the high ground! They'll walk all over the catwalks and surround us! We need to get out of here!"

"I'm working on that!" Jason cried out as he looks forward to see the a blasted tunnel. He turns to Cat. "Did you blast your way into here?" He asked.

"Yes, I found an underground lab that leads directly into this place. If we could just reach the hole unscathed, then we can outrun them from there." She said as she pulls out her UMP and opens fire on Beltway, who is standing on a higher level corner in front of the group. "Fuck! I hate these USS soldiers!" Cat cried out as she reloads her weapon.

Carlos spots Lupo and Vector compromising Jason's position, ready to open fire on the merc. He quickly pulls out his twin pistols and aims at the two before firing. Much to his disappointment, the two USS soldiers duck and cover. "We gotta get out of here somehow!" Carlos cried out as Jason looks up to see where Vector and Lupo are.

"I'll provide some covering fire! Cat, show Carlos and Archway where that hole is!" He shouted back at her as he reloads his rifle.

Suddenly, a bullet rushes past Jason's head, grazing the left side of his forehead. "FUCK!" He cried in pain as he touches the mark on his head. "Damnit! Archway! Carlos! Go with Cat! I'll catch up!" Jason quickly returns fire on Spectre's position.

"You heard the man! We gotta move!" Cat shouted out as she quickly sprints for the exit, followed by Archway and Carlos. Bertha and Spectre notice the three heading for the blast hole in the wall, so they quickly aim their weapons at the trio, only for Spectre to recive a bullet in his shoulder by Jason's rifle.

"Ugh, fuck!" He cried out as Bertha quickly gets her medical supplies.

"Hold still zu idiot! Zi'll fix zit." She said as she sets Spectre on the ground.

"_Bertha, take care of Spectre, we'll take care of this bastard!"_ Lupo said over the comms as she, Vector, Four-Eyes, and Beltway walk down to the same ground level floor where Jason is.

"Oh crap!" Jason said noticing the four USS soldiers head to where he's at. He rushes out of his place, but hail of bullets strike all around him. Wolfpack is slowly circling around Jason, making it hard for the merc to exit. He notices glass vases, chemicals and flammable water splashing all over the floor. That's when the comms come into play.

"_Careful Wolfpack! Your shooting all over the place and destroying our precious equipment. Be cautious, and kill Matlock!"_

'What the hell?...' Jason thought as he pulls out an incendairy grenade. Pulling the pin, Jason tosses the grenade into the puddles of chemicals on the floor. The grenade detonates as Wolfpack scatter around the room, avoiding the large wall of fire.

This gives Jason the chance. He empties the remaining clip at Wolfpack, again missing them, but distracting them so he can rush to the exit.

Bertha quickly looks down and sees the fire below her, nearly covering the floor. Her eyes scan the area, quickly catching Jason about to exit through the hole. She lifts her SMG and squeezes the trigger.

Jason quickly feels a stabbing pain in his right arm. Falling violently to the ground, Jason looks at his arm to blood flowing out of a small hole. "Shit..." He said to himself as he stands back up and takes cover behind a storage locker, retrieving his fallen rifle.

Archway pokes her body out the hole and notices Jason sitting next to the locker. "Matlock! Get in here now!" She cried out.

"I'm bleeding, bad!" Jason said as he covers the hole with his hand, hissing at the pain.

"Fuck this, I'm not leaving you here to suffer!" Archway quickly rushes out of the hole to Jason's position. She slings Jason's weapon over her shoulder, then grabs the merc before heading dragging him into the hole. Bertha spots Archway dragging Jason into the hole, but for some reason, she lowers her weapon.

"It can't be." She said to herself, very surpised.

"Bertha... what... are you saying?" Spectre asked as he held his shoulder still.

"It's nothing Spectre, just hold ztill, vi'll fix it."

The fire dies down as Vector examines the hole carefully. "Shit, who the hell are we dealing with Lupo?" He asked.

"Don't know, never met a merc like that." Lupo said while turning to Four-Eyes. "Four-Eyes, did you see anything?"

"Nothing Wolfmother... though I did get a look at the others he was with." She said.

"Same here, and not to sound crazy, but one of them looked awfully familiar." Said Beltway.

"Zie saw it too. Looks ze lot like a USS soldier. Couldn't tell who zit is though." Said Bertha.

"Either way Wolfpack, we gotta find this guy, and put him down for the count. If not, Umbrella won't be happy about this... let's move." Said Lupo as she checks her rifle before heading to the elevator.

Bertha quickly helps Spectre onto his feet as Beltway quickly heads into the elevator. "Why are we going up? Shouldn't we follow them through that hole? I mean Vector can just cloak and clean the hole out, right?" He asked.

"You don't understand. A few mercenaries often leave traps when they leave. If you go in that hole, then your done for. You got to be careful Beltway, or else." Said Vector as he enters. "Besides, we're gonna go flying into the city and complete our goals. Matlock isn't important now. It's not like they grabbed anything important."

Four-Eyes, Bertha, and Spectre arrive as they close the doors and the elevator goes up. "Besides... if... we do see him... then... we can snipe him... from the chopper... heh,heh,heh..." Said Spectre.

If only they knew Jason had a sample of the virus with him.

* * *

Carlos quickly opens up a manhole cover before scanning the area. It looks clear, no sign of infected. "All clear, let's move." He said as he exits. "You seem to surpise me Cat. You have a lot of knowledge about Umbrella. You know where they keep their secrets and all that."

Cat quickly exits out of the hole, followed by a still bleeding Jason. Archway comes out of the hole last as she quickly looks at Jason's arm.

"Fuck, it's in there deep. I need some tools to remove the bullet." She said as Cat quickly pulls out a very small, yet very sharp knife.

"Here, use this." She said handing the tool to Archway.

"Look!" Jason cried out as the other three look at his direction. The bus is standing in front of them, about a little ways away. The headlights are on, and the sound of the motor of the bus is running. "Son of a bitch! I told them to wait for us!" Jason said as he stands and rushes to the bus, followed by the other three.

That's when Jason notices the bus doors are closing. Horrible thoughts rush into his head as he quickly picks up the pace to the truck. "Don't you dare leave us behind you sack of shit!" He said to himself. The bus doors open again, causing some confusion to the mercenary, but it doesn't stop him from reaching the doors, just as they were about to close again. He quickly puts his hand on door, stopping it from closing. He looks up at the man, Iskander, sitting in the driver's seat, looking a bit stunned at the sight of Jason's bloodied appearance.

"Where the hell are you going?..." He asked with some threat in his voice.

Iskander quickly points his Five-Seven at Jason. "Getting these girls to safety, and you're not coming. So, get your hand off the door, or I'm gonna blow your head off!" He warned.

"Iskander! Don't do this! He's here now! He can help us! Don't kill him!" Sofia cried out.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna let you die because of scum like him!"

"DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPON!" Archway cried out as she pointed her M-16 at Iskander, who quickly aims his pistol at her and fires a few shot through the window, but misses.

Jason looks at the horrifying moment he just saw... that is until time slows down again for the merc. He looks at back at the driver's seat... but it's not Iskander in the seat... it's Ortega, sitting on the seat, putting a bullet into Berry's skull, who was just standing outside.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jason cried out as he shoves the door open and jumps in the bus.

Ortega turns to Jason, preparing to shoot, but his arm is shoved away by Jason, who quickly grabs the man's shirt, then shoves him down to the ground, causing the gun to fall out of his hand. Jason prepares to slam his fist into Ortega's face, but the Nicaraguan grabs the hand, then sends his own fist into Jason's face. The merc staggers back as Ortega rises from the ground.

* * *

"What are you doing man?!" Iskander yelled out. Jason again charges at the man, who quickly jumps and delivers a foot to his face. Jason again falls back, but he quickly regroups and lungs towards Iskander.

* * *

Jason and Ortega are locked up with their hands, both trying to use their strength on each other. Jason quickly sends a knee to Ortega's stomach, causing him to wheeze a cough, right before Jason again knees him in the face. The merc sends a powerful back hand to Ortega's face, sending him back, but still stands.

* * *

Archway, Carlos, and Cat enter the bus, surprised by the ongoing fight between Jason and Iskander. "What the fuck?" Carlos asked.

A low growl was heard by Cat. She turns to the bus door to see a zombie walking to the door. She pulls out her handgun and shoots it in the head. "Archway, close the door! Carlos! Can you drive a bus?" She asked.

"Yes, I often drive transport vehicles. Out of the way please." Carlos said as he walks by Archway, and sits on by the wheel, just as the Russian closes the door.

"Let's move!" Said Archway.

Carlos shifts the stick into drive, then slams his foot on the pedal.

The sudden jerk of the vehicle sends both Jason and Iskander onto the ground violently. Iskander quickly jumps on top of Jason and starts to repeatedly punch the merc in the face.

* * *

"Time to die, American." Ortega said as he pulls out his knife, the same knife to cut Jason's fingers off. He raises the knife high, ready to plunge the knife into his head. He sends it down, only for Jason to catch the arms, then uses his knees and feet to flip Ortega over onto his back.

Jason's vision turns red as he jumps on top of Ortega, then quickly grabs the man's neck. He presses his hands very tightly onto the man's neck, as he raises his left hand, then bashes his face, again, and again, and again, and again, and again... and again.

Sofia quickly stands in front of the two fighters, horrified by their actions. "Matlock! Stop!" She cried out, but Jason won't listen until Iskander is dead. Right now, the man's right side of his face is bleeding, and very bruised.

"I SAID STOP! PLEASE!" Sofia again cried out.

Jason resumes to choke the man until his lungs give out. All he wants now is for Ortega to suffer the same way he suffered.

* * *

Carlos quickly takes a sharp right, sending Jason off Iskaner, who quickly regains his breath. Iskander notices his gun is under the seat next to him. He quickly reaches for it, but is stopped suddenly as a boot stomps on his arm.

* * *

"Not this time Ortega!" Jason said as he quickly uses his left to choke Iskander again, then uses his right to grab the man's hand and slams it onto the floor, making him drop his gun. Iskander quickly reacts by delivering another fist into Jason's face... but when the merc looks back at him, it looks like it didn't even hurt. The man is enraged. His eyes are shown with burning hatred in them. If looks could kill, Iskander would be dead. Jason once again starts to beat every inch of Iskander's life out of him, one punch at a time... Only for all the women to quickly pull him off the man before he can deliver the final blow.

"GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Jason cried out as Archway quickly slaps him across the face, snapping him out of his anger mode.

"Calm down Matlock! Your fucking losing it! Get your mind back together and focus!" She shouted out as Jason quickly shakes his head and sees what he just did. Sofia is on the floor checking out Iskander.

"He's alive... although he's knocked out. You beat him up pretty bad Matlock." She said.

"He was about to leave us. If you guys would've left us behind, you would have all died! So from now on, we stay as a group! There's one helicopter extraction left in this city, and I'm the only one who has access to it, so if you disobey my orders, or you get left behind, YOUR FUCKING SCREWED!" Jason shouted, causing most of the women to jump back. Jason quickly realizes what he just did was wrong. He puts his hands on his head in frustration as he quickly picks up Iskander's Five-Seven. "Carlos, here." He said tossing it to man behind the wheel.

Carlos catches it as he resumes driving. "Thanks man." He said before he notices a large horde of zombies covering the road up ahead. "Uh-oh..."

"Alright, put that piece of shit on the back wheel, and tie his hands up with something. Can't trust him with a gun now." He said as the bus suddenly jerks to a halt. Everyone nearly drops to the floor as Jason staggers up to Carlos. "Carlos, what the fuck?! What's going on?" He asked.

Carlos quickly points to the horde that Jason did not notice earlier. "We got a large group of zombies covering the road. What do we do?" He asked.

"...Ram them." Jason answered.

"What?"

"You know what they say when you see a deer on a road?"

Carlos shocked expression quickly turns into a grin. "YOU SPEED UP!" He yelled out as he steps on the gas pedal. The bus quickly gains speed towards the horde of the undead, as Carlos quickly turns his head around to the others. "Hold on! It's gonna get rough!" He cried out as the bus begins to ram the zombies over, crushing them, splattering their body parks across the vehicle.

"Holy shit!" Carlos yelled out in enjoyment as he watches blood splatter across the windshield. "Looks like we're getting our transport a little messy." He begins to whistle a music tune as he turns the wippers on, smearing the blood across the windshield, but still able to see.

"You like to joke at a time like this?" Archway asked.

"Only when it feels right." Said Carlos.

The bus begins to slow down, causing some confusion for the group.

"What's happening?" Jason asked as he checks the front. Outside, the huge horde of zombies are pushing with all their might to stop the bus from moving. "Oh shit! Carlos, can you keep pushing?"

"I'm trying! Their's too many of them! I can't move unless we have a clear path!" Carlos yelled out as a zombie jumps up in front of the front window. "SHIT!" Carlos yelled out as he pulls out his handgun and puts a few rounds into the zombie, knocking it off.

Many zombies begin to use their might to shake the bus. Many others are jumping side to side find a way inside.

"We gotta fight them off! Get your guns ready!" Jason called out as everyone pulls out their semi-auto to full-automatic weapons.

At the same time, zombies are now completely surrounding the windows, holding onto the outside parts of the bus, just as start to break the windows open. Everyone on the bus opens fire on the undead. Zombies fall one by one, either knocked off and killed, or stunned by the blasts their reciving.

Jason turns to the front and fires in the crowd, killing several before reloading. Sofia runs up to him and pulls out his P90 he gave her and joins in on the action.

Crystal reloads her magnum before turning back to the window. To her shock, as a zombie, already halfway in, roars in her face. She delivers an uppercut to the zombie, nearly knocking it out the window, but it still holds on for dear life... that is until she puts a magnum bullet it's head, shattering the skull, and sending it down onto it's brethren.

Cat notices a few loud noises on the roof of the bus. She raises her shotgun to blast a hole through the roof. Sure enough, lots of blood flows through the small hole. When she hears more noises, she fires a few more rounds onto the roof. Luckly, she managed to hit her mark, as more blood flows through the holes she made.

Archway's M-16 clicks empty. Putting the rifle on her back, she pulls out her suppressed Mac-11 and puts herself halfway out the window, only for a zombie on top of the bus to drop down and grab her neck with it's hands, trying to pull her out.

Beth notices this. She holsters her sidearm and rushes to Archway's aid with her axe. Beth pulls the hands apart from her neck, just as the zombie tries to come into the bus. Beth slams the axe into it's head, splitting it wide open. "FUCK YOU!" She cried out as pulls the axe back, letting the zombie drop.

"Thank you." Said Archway.

"No problem. Try not to stick your whole body out the window next time?" Beth said with some humor in her tone.

"Shut up."

"We're gonna be fucked if we don't get this bus moving!" Carlos cried out as Jason tosses a frag grenade out the window. Only a few zombies are blown apart by the blast.

"Fuck! He's right, we gotta find a way to move... what's that?" Jason asked pointing to something behind the seats.

Crystal quickly checks out whats next to the seat. "It's a wheelchair... and it has an oxygen tank old people use!" She said before trying to remove the tank from the seat.

"You gotta be kidding. What are the odds..." Jason said to himself as he looks at Sofia, who quickly puts the last magazine into the P90. "Sofia, get over there. Carlos, when I throw that tank, you duck just to safe. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Carlos said as he stands up and uses his M4A1 to break part of the glass open to shoot into the crowd.

Crystal walks up to Jason holding the tank. "Here. It's full. Hope you know what you're doing." She said.

"I always do." Said Jason just as a zombie jumps up to the open window where Carlos is. Jason reacts by using the tank to hit the zombie's head, then throws it out the window, shattering the glass as the tank makes several "THUMP" as it bumps around the road, before rolling to a stop.

Jason looks through his ACOG sights as he looks for the tank. He lines up his sights, searching for it as he fires a round into a zombie's skull. He aims to the left and fires another round, killing another zombie. He looks back into the middle, and sees the tank. He lines up the sights on the tank, then pulls the trigger.

_BANG!_

The bullet strikes the tank, creating an explosion.

Jason rises from the floor, along with Carlos, and looks at the large center they created. "Let's get moving." He said.

Carlos nods as he sits back down on the driver seat. The bus begins to move again as everyone rises from the bus floor.

"Everybody okay? No one's hurt or anything?" Jason asked as the group shakes their head no. "Oh, thank god..." He said as he sat down on the front seat near the door.

* * *

Everyone begins to sit and settle down for the moment: Sofia and Crystal are checking on the still unconscious Iskander, Archway is checking her rifle, Cat nearly slips on the blood on the floor just as she was about to sit behind Jason, and Beth actually sits right next to the mercenary.

All she could say to him was, "Hey."

"Hey, how you holding up?" Jason asked.

"Fine actually, now that your here to help."

"That's good I guess..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there? About if we don't follow you, we all die?"

"...Yes... my orders are to find something very valuable from Umbrella. Now that my objective is complete, I can call my CO and we can get a lift out of here."

"So, how far are we?"

"Well... I'll have to take a look at a map when we get a chance. Once I get a map, then I can find our extraction site... so... we don't know anything about each other.. why don't you tell me about yourself Beth?"

"...This place. This is my home. I lived here for most of my life. My parents were the greatest folks anyone couldn't have. My dad was a business man working for Umbrella... but when there was time, he always had fun in stored for me and my mother... the best times was when he taught me how to shoot a gun. Years later, my accuracy was incredible, so I went to some shooting competitions, and won a few... good times..."

"What happened after that?"

"...my father came home one night, saying this chemical virus that he and Umbrella were trying to control, was set loose onto the city by mistake. Then these things pop out of nowhere, and one of them bit my father. Do you know what happens when you get bit?"

Jason shakes his head.

"You turn into one of them. They infect anyone by sinking their teeth into any flesh. So my father... my father... he tried to get out of our house... but... but..." Beth's eyes become watery as she puts her hands on her face.

Jason knew something terrible happened. What he assumes the worst was her father becoming a zombie.

"It's okay Beth... you don't have to explain anymore..." He said very calmly.

"He came back as one of them... and ate my mother... alive!"

Jason looks very stunned by this revelation. Her father tried to run away from his loved ones to prevent him from killing them, only for the infection to kill and make him a zombie to return to kill his wife. All Jason could do for comforting, was putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said.

"...I'm sorry about your family." Jason and Beth turn around to see Cat sitting behind them.

"How long have you been listening?" Beth asked.

"Long enough." Said Cat, then she looks as Jason's left hand, which only has two fingers and a thumb. "What happened to those?"

Jason looks down gloved hands. The past returns as the image of Ortega cutting off his fingers haunts his mind. "Some crazy fuck cut them off while I was on a mission." He said.

"Your right hand. You fire with it? How? Your trigger finger is gone."

"I fire with my middle finger. Ever seen the movie _Sniper_?"

The girls shake their heads no.

"Tom Berenger's character lost the same finger in the movie, and at the end, he tried to use his middle finger to fire a handgun, but instead used his left hand. Unlike Tom, I can actually do it." Said Jason.

"Tom Berenger's a pussy I guess." Said Beth as she wipes a tear away.

* * *

Time passes as the full moon sets in the sky, but fire and death continue to wreak havoc in Raccoon City. Carlos continues to drive, despite it being late.

Jason suddenly looks out the window for some reason. His ears begin to hear something fast. Something making fast rotor noises. He looks up into the sky... and sees a helicopter. Jason quickly grabs his small spyglass to look at what kind of helicopter it is.

On the side shows a red and white symbol, shaped like an umbrella. Sitting on the side was a man wearing a black combat suit, with a hood over his head, and a gas mask covering his face.

"OH SHIT! IT'S WOLFPACK!" Jason cried out as he quickly runs up to Carlos. "CARLOS! FIND AN ALLEY! HURRY!"

"HOLD ON!" Carlos yelled out as swerves into the closest dark alley. The helicopter flies straight through the road the bus was on. Lights beam out underneath the chopper, searching for something.

"What are they looking for?" Sofia asked.

"...Me." Said Jason.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"There looking for me. They think I have a sample of the T-Virus with me."

"T-Virus?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, the same shit that started this mess." Said Jason.

"Why the fuck do you have it anyway? Why is it so important to you?" Crystal asked again.

"Because, it's our only ride out of here." Jason said as he walks up to the door lever and opens the door.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Five minutes ago...**

"Where the hell is this guy? We've been scanning the roads for the last half an hour, and there's no sign of him. We need to get on ground if we're gonna find this guy." Said Vector as he looks out the helicopter.

"Umbrella... thinks that... Jason is not... hiding yet..." Said Spectre.

Four-Eyes, however, keeps looking through the binoculars, hoping to find Jason running through the streets. Instead, she finds something more interesting. "Guys. I think I found him." She said handing Vector the binoculars.

"I think she's right. There's a moving bus down there. Maybe he might be driving it." He said as Lupo use a hand motion to signal the pilot to move to where the bus is heading.

**Present...**

Jason looks outside before looking back at the group. He knows that this is going to be a hard decision to make... but if he doesn't make the choice now, they may all die. That helicopter is armed with deadly weaponry.

Jason turns to the group as he says, "Archway, keep in touch with me, I'll find a map and direct you guys where you need to go. Carlos... wait till the helicopter is out of sight."

At that moment, Jason jumps out of the sight and rushes out into the streets, heading towards city hall. The helicopter turns around and shines the headlights to where Jason is currently at. The light follows as Lupo looks down from the chopper. "There he is!" She shouted out as Spectre pulls out a G3 rifle with a sniper scope attached to it.

"Good... keep the chopper... steady... I want... a perfect... shot." He said as he crouches down, then looks into the scope. Spectre sees Jason running as fast as he can, rushing towards the city hall. He sets the crosshairs on Jason's head... and pulls the trigger.

**And there's chapter 6.**

**And again, I'm sorry it took me a long time to make this one. Had some personal stuff going on, plus I just released two other stories. A Call of Duty, and Hangover story.**

**So, just to let you know, next chapter may take a bit longer than this one. Hope you people are pleased with this one.**

**If your confused about Jason's fight with Iskander, he was having flashbacks and thought Iskander was Ortega.**

**Next chapter, Nicholai will be introduced. God I like that scumbag. I got to plan out a fight between him and Jason.**

**See you in chapter 7**


	7. Nicholai, the Licker, and the Sniper

**Okay... I'm very surprised by you people.**

**Not only am I getting more positive reviews, but the story itself is becoming popular. I don't know how, but it is. Six chapters in and already five people are putting it in their favorite story category.**

**Thank you all, for this. My first story, and many like it. Funny, I felt like it wasn't that good, yet you people make it feel loved. To everyone who reviewed this, you'll all be honorably mentioned in the last chapter of the story. Very honorably. You all inspire me to continue writing this, despite my lack of skills with writing. You all are just too awesome...**

**... better yet... I feel like I should cry... **

…**..okay, now onto the disclaimer. I don't own Resident Evil, nor the awesome cast of OC's. Just Jason Matlock.**

**Chapter 7: Nicholai, the Licker, and the sniper. **

"There he is!" Lupo shouted out as Spectre pulls out his G3 rifle with a sniper scope attached to it.

"Good... keep the chopper... steady... I want... a perfect... shot." He said as he crouches down, then looks into the scope. Spectre sees Jason running as fast as he can, rushing towards the city hall. He sets the crosshairs on Jason's head... and pulls the trigger...

...as the bullet travels down... heading right for Jason's head... and passes his head, hitting the brick wall.

"FUCK! ALMOST HAD HIM!" Spectre shouted out as Beltway walks up to the pilot.

"Keep the damn chopper steady! We want to hit this motherfucker!" He yelled.

Nighthawk, known to many as "The Lone Wolf", turns his head back to Beltway. "I'm trying! This guy is a fast runner! You need to work on your aim!" He shouted back as Spectre aims down his scope again, firing bullet, after bullet, after bullet, and missing its mark.

Nighthawk turns the bird to the side and holds the chopper steady. Spectre looks into the scope, this time trying to find Jason.

"He's getting away!" Vector called out as he grabs a bolt-action sniper rifle. He takes aim along with Spectre, just as they spot Jason running up the steps to the entrance of Raccoon's city hall. The two set their sights on Jason, and pull the trigger.

Two bullets travel towards the running merc... one bullet fly's past Jason's head... the other lands right into his right arm.

Jason hollers in pain while clutching his already wounded arm.

Spectre looks through his scope and smiles behind his mask. "Got him..." He said.

"We got a wounded animal running into city hall. He'll either bleed to death, or we go in there, and kill that bastard." Said Vector. He turns to Lupo, who nods in approval.

"We have to go there anyway. Our next objective is to destroy the evidence... which is in there." She said before turning to Nighthawk. "Take us there Lone Wolf."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he turns the helicopter to city hall.

* * *

Jason kicks the doors open, still holding his arm in pain. Closing the door and locking them, Jason walks to the inside circle of city hall. "Hello? Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" He called out. Nothing. 'Of course there's no one Jason, this whole town has gone to hell.' He thought while looking around in another room, looking a bit ransacked and trashed all over.

'If this place is hell, then there are zombies around here too.' Jason uses his good arm to reach down and grab his Makarov pistol, his only weapon he has left, leaving his other ones to the group for more ammo and safety. However, he's only got three clips left, not counting the one locked in his gun.

He begins to travel to another room that leads to a courtyard. Jason takes aim with his left hand, knowing he can't raise his right arm, or else he'll suffer more pain. He sits down on the bench in the middle of the yard to cool off from the suffering and pain he's going through.

He lost the Spec-Op team, he's been wounded by blasts and bullets, the responsibilities of the team he formed earlier, Umbrella wanting him dead, Wolfpack... and those flashbacks. Jason just can't stand those flashbacks. Raccoon City is starting to remind him of the operation two years ago. He can't go through it again. Not again. This time, he's going to make sure any survivors will survive this horror.

While he thinks of the past few hours, Jason is watched by an unknown figure that is looming towards him.

A cocking of a gun causes Jason to jump from the bench and aim at the figure. A man stands in front of him, welding an M4 with a red dot scope, with another weapon on his back, and is wearing a UBCS uniform. He's a bit taller than Jason, and much older looking. Despite his age, he has a strong build on his body. His hair is white and grey, while a few scars appar on the left side of his face, right by the eye and upper lip.

The man takes a good look at the mercenary and lowers his rifle. "You look like hammered shit... and you've been shot." He said in a Russian accent.

Jason, however, keeps the gun trained on the man. "I've been having some bad luck lately. Who are you? You UBCS?" He asked.

"Yes. I am. How did you know?" The Russian asked.

"I can tell by the uniform you have. Like the one Mikhail was wearing some hours ago."

"So you know who and what we are then. I guess I should introduce myself. Nicholai Ginovaef, UBCS D-platoon, B-squad. You?"

"...Jason Matlock. Mercenary."

"Your not like any other mercenary I've seen. You look more like a normal American soldier, with the combat uniform, and the American patch on your vest."

"C.I.A hired me to come in here and get some shit done. They said they would pay me if I accomplished my mission. You?"

"My team was sent in to rescue civilians, but there's no time for that now. I'm looking for a safety zone."

Jason lowers his weapon, seeing no harm this guy could do. "There's no safety out here or there Nicholai. I've been running all over the place, and all that's been happening is Umbrella and zombies, and Umbrella's been hunting down my ass by sending Wolfpack after me... which explains my arm." He said pointing to the two holes in his arm.

"I'm sorry about your wounds my friend. The USS Delta team is the worst team to deal with." Said Nicholai, sounding apologetic.

"Pfft, I know. Those bastards are giving me a hard time. About ten minutes ago, I had to leave a group of survivors behind just to lead Wolfpack away from them."

Nicholai sets his gun down on the bench as he pulls out a supply kit. "I had to go through the same thing... only thing was, I had to watch my team die as the dead devoured them... sit down my friend. I'll help your wound." He said as Jason gives him a confused look. "Please, sit."

Jason takes his hat off before he sits, as Nicholai pulls out his knife, a medical canteen, small pliers, and some bandage wrap. Nicholai pours some water out of his canteen onto Jason's wound, washing the blood away. Surprisingly, Jason barely flinches. "You seem to resist pain. How long have you been a mercenary?" Nicholai asked.

"Two years. Been with the Army for three. Got shot a few times." Jason answered as Nicholai sinks the knife into the bullet whole, then pressing it againsts Jason's skin, then slowly cutting the flesh more open. Jason closes his eyes and clenches his teeth, trying to hold back the pain.

Nicholai grabs the pliers, then reaches in to grab the bullet. In one quick movement, the Russian pulls it out very quickly.

"OW! DAMNIT NIC!" Cried Jason.

"Relax my friend. One's out, one more to go. Besides, it's much more painful removing it slowly, but I'm sure you know that." Nicholai said as he goes through the same process on the other bullet wound, but this one is much easier, since the bullet didn't go in deep. Despite that, Jason still had to suffer the cuts, but it was much quicker to deal with..

"So, what happened? Why is Umbrella after you? What did you do?" Nicholai asked as he put bandage wrap around Jason's arm.

"...I got hired by the C.I.A to find out what Umbrella is up to. I was sent in with a Spec-Ops team to rescue civilians, but that was for my cover, so no one knew what I was up to. I went inside the corporation, and retrieved a sample of the T-Virus. Somehow, Wolfpack knew I had the virus with me, so now, I'm stuck here, trying to find an extraction zone." Jason explained as Nicholai puts his tools away.

"All finished, check your arm." He said. Jason looks at the white bandaged on his arm, slowly forming redness on it, but luckly it's not serious.

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"Troubled mission you have, friend. Same situation as I have. What about those survivors you found?" He asked, ignoring Jason's last comment.

"There's about six survivors so far I found. Two soldiers, and four civilians. There in a bus now, trying to find safety as while I try to find a map."

"Well, you may find something useful in here. In the meantime, here." Nicholai pulls out his hidden weapon, an MP-5, handing it to Jason.

"Your trusting me with a gun?" Jason asked as he takes the weapon.

"You need to defend yourself, if you want to complete your mission. Besides, it's a code of honor for us mercs."

"I have my own codes. One of them is getting everyone to safety..."

"I see..."

"You know what Nicholai, you're a pretty decent guy. I know you're looking for safety by yourself, but I think we should team up. I got the people who can give us an extraction chopper. Come with me, and we can survive this. What do you say?"

"...I always go solo, the word "teammate", doesn't fit in my category... but... I don't see no harm in doing so... however... I'll help you if you help me."

"With what?"

"Getting rid of Wolfpack."

"That sounds fair. I want those assholes off my ass. We get rid of them, we can get out the city a bit quicker."

The sudden noise of helicopter rotors comes into play. The mercs eyes point straight to the ceiling, knowing what is above them all.

"Wolfpack." They said at the same time.

"We better hurry, I know a great place to set traps." Said Nicholai.

* * *

Meanwhile, the seven left in the bus continue to ponder about Jason's fate, and about why he left them behind. primarily, Archway couldn't believe what he did. She heard him say he would never leave anyone behind. No one... but he's a mercenary. Mercenaries are nothing but scoundrels who only work for money, nothing else... but Jason said that's not what he does... he protects the innocents from danger... and he actually did thirty minutes ago.

"Why would he leave us behind like that? Did he just leave us to die?" Beth asked with some hurt in her eyes.

"He did it to save us. From Wolfpack. If we were spotted by the USS

"I don't know... I wish we all knew..." Sofia said.

"He's a mercenary, that's why!" Everyone turned their heads to the back to see Crystal standing with some anger on her face.

"What?! No, that can't be right... he said he was with the Army." Sofia said, her voice showing she was denying the true fact.

"Oh I know when I see a mercenary. He ran off because he knew we were about to be fucked! So he ran out on us and left us here to die or get eaten!" Crystal shouted back.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Archway shouted back. "I only knew that man a few hours ago, and I know for one fact is that he'll never let any harm come to us! He left because if Wolfpack found us, we could have all died! He ran out there to distract them from us!"

"Or maybe, his boss was telling him his paycheck was coming in! Get your facts straight girl! He left us here to die... just like you will later..." Crystal said with a different tone in her voice. It sounded more... calm.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, you heard me, I said your going to ditch us later much like Jason did, after all, that's what you do, right? Your also a mercenary. Aren't you? Just like Carlos and Cat, you only care about your paycheck. Isn't that right... Archway?"

"How do you know us? We didn't tell you our names! Who are you?"

"I said my name was Crystal Rivers, and it still is. And if you must know, I know everything."

"How? How do you know so much. Tell me now, or I'll kill you right here and now!"

Crystal and Archway walk around each other in circles, as Crystal begins to smile.

"My employers said I must never speak about what I do... or what they do... and you'll never know." Crystal said, raising her arm to show her magnum is in her hand, cocked and finger on the trigger. "Carlos, open the door... or else I'll make sure your friends won't suffer getting eaten, but she'll also be suffering a massive headache."

Carlos pulls the lever switch as Crystal keeps her gun trained on Archway's head. Unknown to Crystal, Carlos slowly takes the Five-Seven out of his pocket.

"Crystal, we trusted you. We helped you escape the school alive! How can you do this to us?" Beth said, clearly saddened by this revelation.

"Nothing personal though guys. You've been very useful at keeping me safe from those things, though I would have survived either way... so now I'll be on my way. Good luck to all of you... you're gonna need it." Crystal said moving outside.

In a fast swift move, Carlos points the handgun at Crystal, but is met with a bullet in his shoulder. The pistol falls out of his hands and onto the floor, while blood squirts out his arm as he clutches the wound.

Crystal waves her finger around, looking disappointed. "Shouldn've done that Carlos. Tisk, tisk, where are your manners?" She said.

"Fucking bitch!" Archway shouted out with her M-16 in hands.

Crystal turns and dashes towards the nearest alley, dodging Archways bullets by backflipping and cartwheels away.

"Holy shit. What a woman." Said Carlos, still clutching his arm.

Archway's rifle clicks empty, but she lets her rifle strap hang on her arm so she pulls out her handgun and fires. It's too late however, as Crystal disappears into the alley.

"Shit... who the hell is she?" Archway asked herself.

The all familiar groaning of zombies forces Archway to look outside the bus. She turns her head left to see nothing. She turns the right... nothing. Where is it? Where could the zombie be?

Her thoughts are answered by Carlos sudden cries for help. Turning around, Archway finds the zombie halfway in the front window, clutching Carlos wounded arm, trying to take a bite of his flesh. Carlos is holding its neck, trying to keep it away from him. He doesn't have to worry much more, cause a bullet strikes the zombie in the head. As he whipes the blood off his face, Carlos kicks the corpse out the window.

"You okay?" Archway asked.

"Yeah, I- LOOK OUT!"

Archway wasn't quick enough for the zombie to pounce on her. Both crash on the road struggling, with the zombie trying to eat her, and Archway trying to knock it off. She reaches for her gun, but it's just out of her reach. The zombie prepares to sink its teeth into her neck, ready to taste her delicious skin, flesh, and blood... but the hands of Archway grab it's head and twists it in a 90 degree angle, then kicks it off of her.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here... and clean your arm up." Said Archway as she enters the bus. Carlos pulls the lever to close the doors, and resumes driving.

* * *

"So you think this will work?" Jason asked, watching Nicholai planting a laser trip mine next to some bookshelves.

"I'm sure of it Jason. Those Umbrella fools won't know what hit them." Said Nicholai.

"Can't believe after all the hard work we had to suffer. We searches high and low in this place, surviving the undead, and yet, I couldn't find a map!"

"No need to worry, we'll find one soon."

"Fine... I just hope we can get out of here ASAP. So... were do we plant the next set of traps?"

"The auditorium, it's just below us, we exit through those doors, take the stairs on the left, then we enter the auditorium. It's a perfect trap for Wolfpack. There's construction developing in there, though it will never be finished, but the site will provide a perfect set of traps. No need to worry my friend."

The doors to the record room are busted wide open. Jason and Nicholai quickly head to the nearest exit of the room and take cover behind tables.

"Nicholai, who the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"Wolfpack..." He said, looking dead eyed on Wolfpack, who slowly enters one by one.

"Command, we found the records room." Said Lupo.

"_Leave no evidence. Burn them all."_

"Copy that..."

One set of papers and files stands out on the table. Spectre walks up to the table and notices the paper work shows the water pipelines.

"Evidence found... let's... watch it burn..." Spectre said as he lights his lighter up, and sets it on the paper, igniting it. The papers that were created for work plans is now in ashes.

As Wolfpack continue to walk around through the room, searching for more evidence to burn, Jason watches Bertha walking towards a trip mine. "Come on, come on..." Jason said very silently.

Bertha is only inches away from the mine, her legs are about to touch the laser, about to set it off... about to go boom... as Beltway grabs her arm to stop her.

"Watch out. See those on the wall... those are laser mines. One touch of those lasers, boom... and your legs will be on the other side of the room." He said as he crouches down to look carefully at the device.

"Dammit... they figured it out." Said Jason.

"It's okay friend. He'll distract his comrades, leaving you the opportunity to kill them." Said Nicholai.

"Wait... those mines were a diversion?"

"Of course. With those two not looking up, now's your chance."

"What about you Nic?"

"I'll head downstairs to plant some more mines. Take your time, and make sure you don't miss."

Although Jason feels like he's being left behind, he knows that this trap could work. He takes the safety off the MP-5, then watches Nicholai crouching and walking out of the room, carefully opening the door to not make a noise. He turns his head around to nod to Jason, giving the merc the signal.

Jason rises from the ground, aims down the sights, and begins firing at the two USS soldiers. Sadly, once again, he misses as Bertha grabs Beltway and pulls him down to the ground. Jason curses to himself as he notices Vector turning his head, spotting the mercenary.

"IT'S MATLOCK! KILL HIM!" He shouted out, resulting Wolfpack opening fire on Jason. Their weapons create a confusing panic for Jason, as the USS Delta team are behind books and shelves, he can't really see them well. The merc, however, was quick enough to dodge the bullets that are fired through the shelves, taking cover behind a turned over table next to him. He takes a quick glance to see all of them reloading their weapons. He rises from the table and pulls the trigger.

_Click_

"Fuck!" He yelled at himself for the mistake he made. Jason pulls out the next magazine... the last magazine he has for the weapon. "Oh great..." Just before he can try to return fire, a rolling object comes into play. He sees the little ball rolling right next to him... only to realize it's a grenade.

"Oh shit..." He said, quickly grabbing the grenade and tossing in the middle of the room. A loud explosion was heard, but Jason knew Wolfpack could avoid an easy throwback like that, but it does leave a small distraction. He rushes to the doors and turns the knob... only for it be locked from the other side.

"Nicholai! What the hell?! Open these doors!" He shouted out as he turns back around and takes cover behind the table again. He aims his MP-5 at the door and fires, striking the knobs and charges towards the doors.

"Don't let him get away!" Lupo ordered. The team resume firing, but again they miss Jason by that much, as he knocks the doors open.

"We gotta move. If we don't get this guy, then we're in a load of trouble people." Said Four-Eyes. The six man team moves forward towards the open doors, but Jason appears from behind the doors and fires, forcing Wolfpack to scatter. Finding the chance to flee, Jason runs to the stairs and heads down to the auditorium.

"Goddamn it! He's fucking sly like a fox!" Beltway complained before Lupo knees him in the ribs. "Ow! What's that for?!"

"For whining like a bitch." She said.

* * *

Jason stops pacing down the steps as he finds the doors that lead to the auditorium. He kicks the doors open, not taking another chance like the last doors, which for some reason Nicholai locked on him. Jason notices the large construction site in the middle of the room, and like Nicholai said, it's not going to be finished anytime soon.

"Nicholai, where are you?" Jason said quietly.

"Up here, friend." Jason looks up above to see Nicholai standing on top of a scaffold.

"Damn Nicholai. Why the hell were those doors locked? What are you trying to do here?" He asked.

"Don't worry Matlock. They're almost here, and it's time to set off the perfect trap... a trap they won't even survive..." Said Nicholai.

A low, yet very strange and loud growl is heard through Jason's ears. "Nicholai? What was that?" He asked, but Nicholai didn't answer for him. Instead, Jason turned his head to the ceiling, looking around, hoping he didn't hear nothing.

He was wrong... dead wrong...

Something... crawls out of the air vents of the ceiling... something with no skin... something with long arms and legs... something with revealing muscles and tissue of its body, along with its revealing brain... and long claws... and it's looking at Jason... even with no eyes.

"Oh my god..."

The creäture lets out a growl, letting a long tongue extend out of its mouth, looking very hungry... and lungs down to the horrified mercenary.

Jason raises his MP-5 and pulls the trigger.

_Click!_

"Shit..."

Whatever this thing is, it lands directly on Jason, trapping the merc underneath him. Jason pounds his fist into the jaw and brain of the skinless creäture, but it barely flinches at his attempts. All it wants is to maul this worthless human into pieces and devour his remains. Again, it extends it's tongue and wraps it around his neck, getting a first taste of his meal. Jason grabs this creatures long, slimy tongue, hoping to release himself from it's deathgrasp. The thing lifts its right clawed hand, preparing to make its kill. However, Jason notices his feet are still able to move, and underneath the skinless creäture was a heart halfway out of the chest. This gives Jason an idea. He lifts both of his legs, and kicks the creature's heart, surprisingly knocking the hideous creäture off him. Jason quickly crawls away from the monster, but feels his left ankle get wrapped by the thing's tongue again. It starts to pull Jason back as the monster stands on all fours again. Jason pulls his knife out and pins the tongue to the ground. The creäture roars in agony, inadvertently releasing Jason from its grasp. It pulls it's tongue back as hard it can, but unfortunately, with the knife stuck in the ground, it accidentally rips it apart. The creäture pulls it's bleeding ripped tongue back into it's mouth, and looks very, very, very angry at Jason. The merc takes the knife out of the ground and stands in a defensive position.

"Alright you ugly licker. Let's dance." He said.

The "Licker", as Jason calls it, lungs towards the mercenary.

* * *

Raccoon City has its landmarks, and one of them is the clock tower near Raccoon Park, but these landmarks are being defiled by the monstrous zombies and creatures roaming around Raccoon City. With dead bodies and undead all over the area, no one can defend these area's people have loved for years.

Except for one... and he doesn't even know it.

A zombie walks up to a nearby fountain close to the church and clock tower of Raccoon City. It roams around the area, hoping to find more human flesh, but quickly discovers that it contains numerous undead laying on the ground, dead. If it still had feeling's, the zombie would be horrified by the death of its brethern... but it doesn't care, all it wants is human flesh.

It doesn't even know that crosshairs are set on its head.

Whoever is in the clock tower welding a sniper rifle, pulls the trigger, and watches the zombie's head explode.

"And there goes another one." He said with a British accent. He pulls out the magazine to his rifle and loads a bullet into it before placing it back into the rifle.

"And here comes another." He said placing the crosshairs on the head, before saying, "Hello mate.", and pulls the trigger.

**And Chapter 7 is complete... though it feels a little rushed. Sorry for the cliffhanger I made for Jason. I felt like there was no more room for the chapter. Plus, I kinda like the whole cliché where something is about to happen, then the scene changes to a mysterious person who we don't know about.**

**I'm going to change the ratings from K to T because the mysterious reviewer complained about the dialogue I put in this story.**

**If you're wondering who the sniper at the end is, he's an OC created by a fellow author known as Librius, and author of well-known for creating the Enduring the Evil series, including the fan favorite Enduring the Evil 3. Right now he's actually making another Enduring story based off CODE Veronica, also featuring Jason Matlock.**

**Librius, sorry, I promised I'd put your character in this chapter, but not until the end, nor describing who he is. He'll be described and have a bigger role in the next chapter. Residentkilla, your request will be made in the next chapter as well, and Carlos will be okay.**

**I keep my promises. Always.**

**So Crystal is a spy... I had to make up something... the mysterious reviewer who made Crystal told me she was part of an organization, later Umbrella, then became a mercenary. Well Mysterious reviewer, the mercenary spots are all filled. However, I decided to make a shocker to the story where she works for a mysterious organization, kinda like Ada and Nicholai. I'll explain it later. Oh by the way Mysterious Reviewer, your request of her talking more has been fulfilled.**

**See you in chapter 8 **


	8. Hospital and Clocktower

**Good news to everyone... I got a poll on my bio page about the final Wolfpack battle scene, aka, the final level in Operation Raccoon City. All you have to do is choose two people who can die in the final battle, or all of them can live. The choice is up to you.**

**Some more good news for others, some bad news for some... I was talking to fellow author DAAH1996ROX, author of Resident Evil stories "Luck", and "Why", has become part of the story, and part of my upcoming sequel franchise. Why did I let him do that? Because I needed one more guy for the Resident Evil 2 section part.**

**There are so many OC characters that are well created and well thought out by many, I decided to make a sequel describing their lives after Raccoon City.**

**Librius, my fellow author, your OC Nick, codenamed "Spook", will be in the chapter much more than the last one. Also, I finished Enduring 3, and what can I say, your story is just AWESOME! Also enjoyed the music you put into the story, especially the one where Scott fights the Nemesis. I actually plan on doing the same idea you had, except I'll have few different ones in the story.**

**The songs I have planned for eventual chapters are actually from Call of Duty Zombies, but since this is a zombie story, the songs seem to fit, as long as I make it work during the battle scenes. I'll explain later, but the songs for the story are "The One", "Beauty of Annihilation", and the one from the "Ascension" map. Also Avenged Sevenfold's song "Not ready to die" will be included.**

**ResidentKilla1, your request will be fulfilled.**

**I don't own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. The OC's belong to their respective owners. I just own Matlock.**

Chapter 8: Hospital and Clocktower

"Bring it, you ugly little licking bastard!" Jason said, holding his knife in a steady position.

The licker lungs towards Jason, claws ready to slash him, but the merc swiftly moves to the side and slashes the left arm of the licker, causing it to growl in pain, but the monster shrugs it off quickly, and lungs at him again, this time swiping it's claws. Jason ducks and cuts the left leg, making the monster more angry.

"That's right you bastard, get angry... get mad!" He said.

The licker jumps to the wall, then to the construction, then onto a pillar, and lands next to the off-guard mercenary. It prepares to pounce, and hopefully, bite into his head, but it did not expect the merc to do a roundhouse kick to its head, sending the monster to the closest pillar.

Jason charges at the downed licker and delivers a powerful kick to its ribs, this time sending the creäture to the wall. He gets back into his defensive stance to face the licker, watching the creäture slowly get back on all fours. This time, it uses its ripped tongue to attack, but Jason easily grabs the slimy organ, and tightens his grip. The licker tries to pull Jason, but the combined strength of the merc, plus the pain from its tongue, it's not doing any good.

Despite how foolish this creature is, it has one more trick up it's sleeve. It uses the extended part of its tongue to wrap itself on Jason's left wrist, then lungs at him, knowing if Jason tries to dodge this attack, the licker can use its tongue to move towards the human. It was a perfect attack that no one could avoid...

...Except for Jason Matlock.

Deciding to face it head on, Jason keeps his left hand raised in the air while he ducks, just as the licker appears above him. He spots the heart of the creäture, one of the two weak points this beast has. He raises his right arm, and plants the sharp end of the knife into its heart, causing the licker's arms to go limp. Jason raises himself to use both his hands to grab the neck and knife grip, then swings around to slam the licker into some construction, causing a huge pile of wood, concrete, and tools to fall onto the monster.

"Damn I'm good." Jason said as he reaches down into the rubble, and retrieves his knife. He wipes the blood off on his boot before he spots the licker's head appear on the bottom of the crashed site, trapped, and almost dead.

Jason, not surprised, raises his boot, then smashes the head and brain of the licker, at last, killing it.

"You wanna mess with me, you outta bring a whole army with you." He said.

Suddenly, more of the same growls he heard come from the ceiling. Jason looks up to see more lickers popping out of the ceiling and vents.

"I spoke too soon." He said before rushing to the exit.

"Jason! Over here!" Jason looks to the exit to see Nicholai waving his arm. "I found an exit! Let's hurry!" He shouted.

Jason picks up the pace as he hears gunshots from behind, spotting all six of Wolfpack, shooting at the army of lickers. He briefly stops for a moment to look at the scenery, but it's interrupted by another licker preparing to land on him, only for it to get shot by Nicholai and land by Jason's seat.

"Don't stop you idiot! Keep running!" He said, firing at a few incoming lickers.

Jason swiftly plants his knife into the heart of the beast before he stands again, then rushes to the exit. Nicholai pulls out a small detonator as Jason rushes past him. He first glances back at the mercenary, then looks at Wolfpack, who are still firing at the incoming lickers. He presses the button, setting the room ablaze, before closing the doors.

* * *

Horrified by the scene, Jason covers his mouth as he looks around the same room he entered earlier, this time covered with dead bodies of Spec-Op soldiers. "My God..." He said quietly while checking on one soldiers body. To his shock, he finds the body to be riddled with bullets, and no bite wounds. "They weren't killed by the zombies... they were killed in a gun fight..." He said before standing to look around at the scenery. From the looks of it, Jason could only assume these men were in a gun battle, as there was bullet holes all over the room. "Who would they be figh-" Then it hits him. "Wolfpack... there here to clean up Umbrella's mess. Which means... they're gonna be hunting down and kill any survivors."

Jason turns to his opposite direction to see zombies pouring inside the room, one by one. "Shit..." He said, pulling out his Makarov to defend himself. "Nicholai, we need to- Nicholai?" Jason asked as he turns around, only to find out he's all alone. "Not again! Dammit!" Turning back to the zombies, he begins to shoot their brains.

* * *

"Hold still Carlos." Archway said, stitching up the hole in his arm.

"I'm trying. If it wasn't for that bitch, I would be- OW!" Carlos yelled in pain, obviously not use to this sort of thing.

"You're a former United States Marine, you can fire two handguns perfectly, yet, you whine like a baby when you get stitches."

"I hate stitches, okay. I really can't do much with my guns. If I try, then they'll pop, and it hurts when they pop."

"Whatever... Cat, where are we at?"

Cat, now sitting and driving the bus, quickly takes a glance at the two soldiers, then back on the road. "We're close to the cemetery, but other roads are blocked off by wreckage. Archway, I don't know if we can make it to the extraction in a vehicle." She said.

"Dammit... Matlock, where are you?" Archway muttered.

"Ugh... what happened?" The group turns around to see Iskander awakening, who immediately begins to struggle at his restraints.

"Iskander calm down!" Sofia said while grabbing his shoulders. "Your safe now. We're on the bus, and we're gonna find some safety!"

"Okay. Why am I tied to this seat? And why do I have such a headache?" He asked.

"Well... you and Jason got into a pretty bad fight, and you got the biggest beat down in your life. He nearly killed you." Said Beth.

"Where is he? I wanna know what's been going on around here. What did I miss?"

Archway walks up to Iskander, then sits on the seat in front of him, followed by Carlos, whose arm is fully stitched. "Well, if you must know, you attempted to leave us behind because you don't trust us, which I understand. I know that because I was left in a situation where my team left be behind to die. So Jason tried to stop you, and you two got into a really nasty fight, and obviously, Jason won, and tied you up so you wouldn't do anything stupid. After that, we drove around for a while, survived the biggest horde we've ever encountered, and now, Jason is gone." She explained.

"What? Wait, what do you mean he's gone? Did that sack of shit abandon us?"

"No Iskaner, he was leading us to safety. Thanks to him, we're still alive. He had to leave us because Umbrella's soldiers where trying to kill us. He ran out there so he could distract them from us. Iskaner, he saved our lives." Said Sofia.

Though he obviously still doesn't trust the soldiers, Iskander knows he still has to protect these people on-board. Sofia, Beth, and... then he realizes it. Crystal is gone. "Where the hell is Crystal? What happened to her?" He asked.

"Turns out, that woman is a spy. She just started rambling about something, then suddenly, she starts telling us all about each other, and finally shot Carlos in the arm. She ran from the bus before I could put a bullet in her." Said Archway.

Iskander couldn't believe his ears. Crystal, a spy? She looked like she was a perfectly normal citizen... maybe she played that part perfectly in front of him.

Now, even though he may regret this, Iskander decides that the only way for all of their safety is to work with them. But first, he has to get himself untied. "I know you guys don't trust me, but I swear, I'm not the threat right now. It's those things out there, so if you need an extra hand, I'm your man... but if you please, be so kindly, I would not like to spend the rest of this bus trip **TIED TO THIS FUCKING SEAT!**" He shouted, only for Sofia to slap him across the cheek.

"Calm down you idiot! If you want to help us, then be more civilized." She demanded.

"Fine... could I please be out of these bindings?" He asked.

Carlos pulls out his switch blade and quickly cuts the rope off his wrists and ankles.

"Could I have my gun back? Please?"

Carlos looks at Archway, a bit worried about what Iskander could do. He knows he still doesn't trust them. However, Archway slowly nods yes.

Carlos pulls out the Five-Seven pistol, but before he offers the weapon, his thumb presses the release switch, causing the magazine to fall into Carlos hands, then he offers the weapon to Iskander.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"You said you wanted a gun. You didn't say nothing about ammo." Said Carlos.

Iskander takes the gun, looking a bit disappointed. "How can I defend myself if I don't have any ammo?"

Sofia pulls out a baseball bat from behind and hands it to Iskander. "You had it earlier. This can be very useful." She said.

The bus suddenly jerks to a halt, causing the five to jerk for a moment, but regain their stance as Carlos walks up to Cat. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"We got some civilians alive out there. Should we let them in?" Cat asked.

"Wait a minute, I don't think that's a good idea. The more people, the more trouble it could cause us." Iskander said, jumping into the middle of the conservation.

"First of Iskander, Archway is in charge here, and if she wants them to be on the bus or away from the bus, that choice is up to her. Got it?" Carlos said in a threatening tone.

"We don't leave civilians behind. That's what our mission is. Cat, open those doors." Said Archway as Cat pulled the lever, opening the door for the six survivors.

* * *

One last bullet, and one last zombie to go. Jason pulls the trigger, and the zombie drops dead with a bullet in its head. With the last of his pistol ammo gone, Jason drops his weapon before searching the dead bodies of the Spec-Op soldiers, mainly finding their main sidearm to be a M92F, one of Jason's favorite sidearms. They may be 9mm bullets, but there very accurate. Taking the gun, Jason searches every body of the dead soldiers, finding numerous clips for the handgun, stocks his vest full of M9 magazines, and now having plenty of ammo for his journey. A Spas-12 shotgun, clutched in the arms of a dead soldier, catches the mercs eyes, before deciding it could be a useful weapon for CQC, if that ever comes to happen. He grabs the grip and pump of the shotgun before looking through the dead man's body for shells. He finds a number of shotgun shells, but to him, that may mean the soldier didn't get much of a chance to use the weapon. Jason pumps the shotgun before looking into the man's eyes, as they show nothing but fear. Jason presses his hand against the mans eyelids and closes them shut.

'Better call HQ to see if they got satellite feed on the city. Maybe they can find an extraction site.' Jason thought before turning on his comms again. "Agent Matlock to HQ, come in. Agent Mike Reynolds. Do you copy? Over." He said.

"_Copy that Matlock. This is Agent Reynolds, give me a sit-rep, over." _Said Reynolds.

"Reynolds, I've found what you're looking for. And you were right this whole time. Umbrella is responsible for Raccoon's outbreak."

"_So... you found some evidence that we could use to expose the company?"_

"Roger that. I have a sample of the virus they created that caused this catastrophe. I'm working my way to an extraction site, but I can't find a damn map around here. Do you guys have some satellite images of the city?"

"_Yes we do. We will work on finding a site so we can send a helicopter for you."_

"I need a helicopter for more room for eight people."

"_Eight? You found survivors?"_

"Copy. Me, Archway, and six more we found still alive in this shithole. Currently I'm separated from the group, but we do have radio contact. As to why I've been separated, I've been attacked by Umbrella soldiers."

"_The U.B.C.S?"_

"No, those guys are nothing but mercenaries, guys that can be bought by the highest bidder. I'm talking about the Umbrella Security Service. Those are the top dogs we have to worry about."

"_I see... What is your current situation?"_

"I've linked up with a UBCS Sergeant named Nicholai Ginovief. We've been attacked by Umbrella's finest Delta squad, known as Wolfpack, but we also encountered something new, something out of this world. I think it may have something to do with Umbrella."

"_What do you mean? What did you find?"_

"I found an underground lab that contains files about creatures that are supposedly called biological weapons, a.k.a, B.O.W's. There were human sized reptilians, skinless long tongues crawlers, and giant looking men, except they look inhuman."

"_...Jesus... okay Matlock, we'll find an extraction site for ya, in the meantime, contact your surviving allies and tell them where to find you. It may be safer if you were with them._

"They have two soldiers with them, two soldiers with remarkable skills, so don't worry about it... but I think we need to talk a little more about my paycheck."

"_What the hell are you talking about? We agreed, it was to be $200,000."_

"Well, we never shook on it. Since these people, and this virus is so precious to your agency, I want $50,000 extra for each civilian, that includes Archway. And, I want $300,000 for bringing in the virus."

"_I don't know if we can do this kind of deal Matlock. Maybe we should find som-"_

"I don't think you can. There's no one else who can do this kind of task. I nearly died tonight trying to keep this sample safe, and no other soldier, or mercenary is better than I am. Now, either we have a deal, or I can simply drop this on the floor and smash it wi-"

"_Wait! Wait... I'll talk to my supervisors. See if we can raise your offer."_

"I hope so. You better make sure my money is ready Reynolds. If not... well, you know..."

"_Okay! Okay! We'll make sure you have the money when you return to HQ. Just please, make sure the survivors and the sample are safe!"_

"You know me, I don't know the meaning of failure. This is Agent Matlock. Out..." With that, Jason turns off his comms before heading towards the exit. "Easy money... though... I never heard a CIA prick being worried about civilians... always thought they were the cold-hearted bastards. Doesn't matter, I should probably head to the hospi-"

***BANG!***

Jason turns around and returns fire on Wolfpack, much to his surprise. 'What does it take to kill these bastards?!' He asked himself before sprinting to the exit, avoiding the gunfire from Wolfpack. "Gotta get away from those bastards!" He said as he kicks the front doors open, and rushes out into the streets.

* * *

"All too easy..."

* * *

Running was all Jason could do. Killing zombies was not an option now. He knows Wolfpack is too strong to kill. Somehow they survived the licker trap Nicholai set for- Then it struck Jason in the head. Where is Nicholai? What is he up to?... and how did he set up that trap in the auditorium filled with lickers. He begins to remember the words Nicholai and the hooded soldier from Wolfpack said during his fight with the licker.

"_Nicholai! Why did you do it? Why did you kill your whole team?" Said the hooded one._

"_Hahaha... HAHAHA! They served their purpose most excellently...just as YOU WILL!" Nicholai said before pulling out his sidearm and firing a shot at Wolfpack before running off the structure._

"_Nicholai! Hold your position!"_

_Then the sudden growls of lickers came to everyone's ears..._

"Goddammit. What the hell are you doing Nicholai? What did they mean kill your own team? This place is so confusing. Fuck it. I don't need to answer all these questions, I gotta make to the hospital before it's too late." Jason said as he kept running.

* * *

Gunshots force Jason to turn his head around, finding numerous Nicaraguans firing AK's at Jason. He returns fire with his Beretta, missing his mark, gives him enough time to rush into the alleyway. The Nicaraguans enter a jeep mounted with a 50. Cal machine gun, and drive to the alley where Jason is attempting to escape.

The mercenary keeps his legs moving as fast as he can go. He takes a quick glance behind to see the jeep slowly driving towards him, just as the gunner aims the 50. cal and opens up, unleashing heavy firepower on Jason. Luckily, his speed keeps him from getting shot, but he knows the bullets are close. Too close. The bullets are striking the ground next to his feet each step he makes, but he is so close to the end. He can't mess up now.

The Nicaraguan gunner shouts to the driver to gas it, as the jeep begins to roll faster towards the merc. However, Jason reaches the end of the alley and takes cover on the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Jason turns back to the alleyway before he aims his M9 at the driver. He repeatedly pulls the trigger, emptying the whole clip into the driver spot. The jeep's speed suddenly increases, nearly running over Jason, who dives out-of-the-way into some garbage trash, just as the jeep crashes into an apartment building. Bricks and metal from the fire escape fall and crush the vehicle.

"Nice one Sarge. Put a bullet in the driver's head, sended those bastards into that complex. You should take a picture on this." Said Berry, coming from behind Matlock.

"Thanks Berry, I aim to please." Said Jason, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Wait till the guys hear about this after we get home."

"I can't wait to see Sanders face. He's gonna be flipping on this one." Jason turns back to the jeep, but to his surprise, it's not there anymore. Nor is the hole in the wall, nor a broken fire escape... yet his pistol is empty.

"What is going on with me?" He asked himself before looking to the left, spotting Raccoon City's hospital the distance.

"The hospital has to have a helipad. I can call for an extraction there." He said before walking down to the hospital ignoring the fact that he was firing at nothing. There were no Nicaraguans, nor there was Berry.

* * *

"Who are you people?" Iskander asked the six people sitting down on the bus seats. Five male and one female.

"I'm Shane."

"Billy."

"Rob."

"Howard."

"Clover."

"George."

"Alright, well you people don't have to worry anymore. This bus is safe and secure. We got plenty of weapons to fend off these zombies." Said Carlos.

"Oh thank God we're saved!" Said George throwing his arms in the air.

"We're not out of this yet you idiots. We have to wait for our friend to find our extraction zone." Said Archway.

"Well where are we going right now?" Billy asked.

"Don't know, but I'll give Jason one more hour. If not, then we're heading towards the hospital."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's head to the hospital already. I'm feeling like shit, and I could use some medicine now!" Said Shane.

"Calm your ass down, it's gonna take us a while to find the hospital. So just relax and enjoy the ride." Said Cat as she runs down a zombie.

With everything calm, the twelve remaining survivors head towards their new destination, as Shane checks under his jacket to see the bite wound from earlier. "Damn biters..." He muttered.

* * *

The hospital doors crumple to the ground as Beltway steps on the broken wood and glass. "All clear." He said, as the remaining five walk in. "Good, now lets hurry. We have to get to the roof to retrieve the EMP's." Said Lupo.

"Yes ma'am." Said Vector as they through the hallways.

"You think... we'll find... Matlock... around here?" Spectre asked.

"Don't know Spec. We may find him. Maybe not. But we got a job to do. Move."

"I certainly want Matlock. If we do find him... I would certainly like to play with him." Said Bertha with a sick tone in her voice. This causes Wolfpack to glance at her, obviously disturbed by her tone. Is she really that serious... or even that sick? Does she want to make Jason suffer? No one can understand Bertha at all.

The team stop at the same doors Jason went through earlier. "Looks like you may have your chance Bertha... Matlock was here... see those blood prints on the ground? Those are the same size of his boots. Plus, with the door's halfway open, he's gotta be here." Said Four-Eyes.

"Alright people. Let's move." Lupo ordered as they enter the cafeteria

* * *

The sudden loud explosion coming from below startles Jason. He raises his Beretta and checks the corner of the hallway. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

"_Good evening Umbrella security service. Hope you haven't forgotten your friend Nicholai. I see you escaped my little diversion in city hall._

"_Unfortunately, my, client... can't have you interfering with our little side project. So, I've rigged up a few... toys, to keep you busy..."_

Very confused, Jason turns his comms on again and speaks to the Russian. "Nicholai. What the hell are you doing? Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"_Don't worry about me Mr. Matlock.I have a marvelous plan to end those Umbrella security service dogs..."_

"What marvelous plan? Using me as live bait?"

"_No, no, no... this plan will ensure your safety friend... but only if you trust me..."_

"Trust you. You left me to die. Twice in fact. You've been hiding a lot from me since we met. And your working for someone I don't know who but I don't give a shit about. I have to wonder Nicholai. I'm the only one who has access to the chopper, and I'm beginning to think I shouldn't bring you along no more. How can I trust you Nicholai?"

"_Like I said. You HAVE to trust me. I'm the only one right now who can save you from Wolfpack. Head on up to the rooftops, avoid the many sets of laser mines I installed. And make sure you stand in the middle of the helipad."_

"Where are you at?"

"_Somewhere safe, somewhere you can't even find me. But right now, you shouldn't waste your breath on talking to me, you should be heading to the rooftop. Hurry, GO! NOW!"_

"Fuck! Alright, I'm going! Chill the fuck down man." And with that, Jason heads to the nearest checkout room that shows a set of doors that lead to the rooftops.

* * *

"Careful! They have armed explosives on their heads! Shoot them before they can get any closer!" Beltway yelled out as he blasts a zombie away with a shotgun before pumping another round in.

"We got to get to the rooftops! Through this door! Hurry!" Lupo ordered as she kicks the doors open, only for a slimy tongue to wrap around her neck.

"LUPO!" Vector cried out as he tosses his knife at the licker's brain, striking and killing it. He quickly unwraps the tongue off Lupo's neck. "Keep an eye out for things like that. Stay focused!" He said coldly.

"Shut up. Let's get moving. Now..." She said.

Five of the six members of Wolfpack enter a set of stairs as Spectre aims down his rifle before firing a round into a bomb stuck in a zombies head, setting it off and lighting a number of zombies on fire.

"Heh.. I'm... still very... good." He said before joining his teammates.

* * *

Jason jumps over the last laser mine Nicholai set before walking around the rooftop. He notices the same type of pistol next to a dead security guard. "Well, he's not gonna be using it anymore." He said reaching down and grabbing the gun before retrieving it's mag. "More ammo, the better." He said just as he felt a set of hands grab his ankle. Jason looks down to see the zombified guard holding his leg, and getting ready to bite it. The merc responds by lifting his leg out of it's grasp and smashing the guard's head. "Fucker." He said.

Walking around on top of the helipad, Jason turns his comms on again, hoping for higher altitude signal will help him communicate with Archway.

"Archway, come in. Archway, do you copy? This is Matlock. I've found our extraction site. Proceed to the Raccoon City Hospital, over." But static is the only thing he hears. "Archway. Do you copy? Over?" Still, nothing. "Fuck me." He said.

"Oh you are so about to get fucked." Jason slowly turns around to see six soldiers wearing black combat uniforms, gas masks, and USS symbols on their arms, standing far by the corner of the hospital roof next to the door.

"Oh shit... I am fucked." He said. But before Jason or Wolfpack could do anything, loud, agonizing growls come in between the merc and Delta team. They turn to see several zombies walking... no... running towards them, this time looking more aggressive, and look more red on their faces. Jason opens up with his M9 as Wolfpack do the same, firing their automatic weapons at the crimson heads. With the combined strength, and combined number of bullets, taking down the advance zombies wasn't hard for the seven soldiers. But that quickly dissolved as Wolfpack quickly move up to the helipad where Matlock is currently standing.

"_Seems like your stuck in corner my friend."_

"Nicholai... what the fuck are you up to?"

"_Take a look at the helicopter on your right."_

Jason listens to Nicholai's instructions and turns his head right. Much to his surprise, a helicopter does appear before his very eyes, just as Wolfpack arrive on top and aim their weapons at the mercenary, ready to kill him.

* * *

With the crosshairs set on the pilot, Nicholai slowly forms a disturbing smirk.

***BANG!***

* * *

The pilot looks at his cracked window with a bullet still spinning, as cracks spread rapidly.

The bullet reaches through the window, and punctures right through his helmet, then through his skull, brain, and exits through the back of his head.

The helicopter begins to rotate around in circles, around, and around, and around, until it falls down to Raccoon City's park.

* * *

The sniper in the clock tower watches a helicopter spin wildly out of control, falling down right in front of the gates, but also slamming into several zombies. The rotors grind the dirt before it knocks the gates open. A surviving zombie, legs pinned by the chopper, notices the gates are now open, allowing it to look around, and hopefully find something there to eat.

But with its legs stuck, how can it even walk to the courtyard?

"Shite, the gates are broken, now those bloody bastards have access to this church... but that bring out some more fun." The sniper said as he scans the area for targets, until he notices the trapped zombie.

"Well looky here... stuck there, aren't you mate? Well, why don't ol' Spook here save you the trouble by putting you out of your misery... wait, what are you doing mate?"

The zombie claws through the ground, using all its might to free itself, but not noticing it's tearing its own legs apart. Once the zombie finally escapes from the wreckage, with only two arms and no legs, it begins to crawl to the courtyard, but it doesn't even reach the gates, as it's head explodes from a sniper round.

"So close mate, so very close..." Said this sniper called... "Spook". Before he can search the area for more zombies, a loud explosion appears before his very eyes. A huge fireball appears in the distance, possibly coming from the hospital. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked himself.

* * *

Jason coughs as the heat of the fire begins to rise. Staggering to get back up, the wounded merc finds the six members of Wolfpack laying on the ground, obviously knocked out as he was, but still alive. Taking his chances of staying alive, Jason quickly stands, though heavily bruised from the fall, and begins to limp out as fast as he can, just as Wolfpack begins to wake.

"Ugh... what... happened?" Spectre asked.

"That bastard Nicholai shot our helicopter down, along with the EMP's!" Said Four-Eyes.

"Doesn't matter now! We have to get out of here! We can escape through the morgue and head out the back doors! Let's move Wolfpack! Let's move!" Lupo shouted. One-by-one, the six members rise from the collapsed roof and exit down the broken staircase.

What they didn't know was Jason also had the same idea.

* * *

He kicks the door open and finds the large morgue to be empty, despite the two white blanket covered corpses... along with a giant humanoid reptilian. "What the hell is that?!" He asked himself before realizing this is the same looking creäture he found in the labs. "Oh my God!" He quickly aims at the creäture, but it leaps high into the air, claws ready to strike. Jason dives to the left, and open fires on the thing, striking it's back, but the bullets simply bounce off the creäture. "Shit!" The thing jumps again, this time letting out an ear piercing roar, forcing Jason to cover his hears, allowing the monster to kick him into a stretcher. Jason responds by firing at the thing's head, but once again, the bullets simply bounce off it's hard skin.

"Oh crap! That ain't working!" He said while reloading.

The thing paces towards Jason, claws ready to strike, much like the licker Jason faced earlier. The mercenary aims and fires a few rounds, two which strike the stomach and chest area, causing the thing to stumble back, but quickly regroups.

'Wait... is that it's weak point?" He thought to himself before pulling out the shotgun. The beast roars again as Jason turns the safety off the gun and fires, blasting the beast halfway across the room. Standing up quickly, Jason walks over to see if the monster is dead. The beast's arms and legs wail around suddenly, and shrieks in pain. Jason pumps another round in and fires again, this time putting the thing out of its misery.

"Yeah, that's right bitch. Don't ever mess with me again!" Jason said before walking towards the exit while putting two shells in the gun.

* * *

Not bothered by the blast anymore, possibly caused by the police and military, "Spook" continues to scan the courtyard and park for more targets with his surpressed M14 EBR rifle. So far, he's racked well over thirty zombies with thirty rounds. All hit's and no misses.

Something new catches his eyes as he sets the crosshairs on to whoever is in the yard, running at a fast length. "Spook" realizes the man is not infected, but also a soldier. He had white hair, a few scars across his face, and wears a green combat suit. The only thing "Spook" didn't see was the UBCS symbol.

"Who was that?" He asked himself before changing to another target entering the gate. He pulls the trigger and the zombie falls down, much like the others have suffered.

* * *

Jason exits from another alleyway with his handgun ready, just as he begins to hear a commotion. Jason kneels down next to a car next to the corner of the building. Peaking up, much to his surprise, was a group of Spec-Op soldiers, all fighting a small group of zombies.

"So there's more. Thank God." He said. Standing back on his feet, Jason walks towards the group very carefully. "Hey!" He called out.

The soldiers, just finishing the last zombie off, turn to see a man wearing a combat uniform and black cap. "Hold it! We got a friendly here! Are you Jason Matlock?" The front Spec-Op soldier asked.

A little surprised, Jason simply nods yes.

"Good. We've been sent here to assist you Sergeant. Command was getting too worr-"

***BANG!***

The Spec-Op soldier speaking falls to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Jason and the Spec-Ops turn and fire at the man's killers. Jason runs past the Spec-Op team while he turns and fires his gun at Wolfpack.

The six man slowly walk out into the open and unleash their bullets into the Spec-Ops, killing most of them, and cause a few to bleed heavily. Zombies crawl under the cars and limp quickly to the bleeding soldiers, hunger and thirsty for their blood. The Spec-Op soldiers can only scream as they are devoured alive.

Unable to do anything for them, Jason rushes to Raccoon's park.

* * *

"Spook" looks through his scope to scan around the city. He turns a switch and the sights zoom in on a lone man running around the misty park, until he finds himself surrounded by four crimson heads. Much to his surprise, he finds the man very skilled with a gun and a knife, as the man stabs the knife blade into the first zombie's head, kicks the second one's head, then fires a round into the head of the third one, and finally pulls the knife out and stabs the fourth one's head.

Despite how hard it is to see this man, "Spook" can easily tell this man is a soldier. But his thoughts are put aside as more crimson heads charge towards the man. He sets his crosshairs on one zombie and fires.

* * *

Jason fires a few rounds perfectly, killing a few, just a zombie from behind falls down to the ground suddenly. He looks at the clock tower briefly before turning back to the zombies. However, before he can get a chance, one zombie's head explodes as the bullet passes through and slams into another's head, killing it.

* * *

"Damn I'm really good." Said "Spook". He looks back at the scope again, this time seeing Jason finish off the last two from behind, then begins to run to the courtyard.

* * *

The mercenary knows the burned helicopter was the same one Nicholai took down, but as he enters the courtyard, he spots a number of zombie corpses. "Holy crap. Whoever did this had to be the one who helped me out back there. Must've been a sniper or something." He said to himself as he runs inside.

* * *

"Time to meet this guy. Hope he's not crazy." Said "Spook" as he stands from his seat and lifts his rifle off the stand.

* * *

"Hope I find this guy. He could be very helpful to my mission." Said Jason as walks through the doors.

* * *

"Spook", standing about 6ft 1, slightly tanned, looks to be about 200 pounds, and yet looks very fit and muscular. He has a crew cut hairstyle, and has red looking eyes. Normally, this would be considered odd by many, but not to this man. He wears clothes resembling SAS gear, a black BDU uniform, with black boots, gloves, shirt, and mil-tec tactical vest. Next to his bag and chair by his sniping post was a S10 NBC respirator gas mask and a C900 helmet.

Looks like Captain Nick "Spook" Vossler is SAS.

* * *

Jason reaches the top of the stairs and opens the doors to the same floor where the sniper was. Despite being in the mist and not seeing the shot, Jason could tell by the smell of smoke and bullet travel. He correctly figured which direction the zombie was killed. He pulled out his M9 before entering. He knows this man is dangerous, and obviously doesn't want intruders, as evidenced by the unknown amount of Claymores outside. Taking aim, Jason checks the area for the mysterious sniper.

Nick, who was hiding behind a small pillar, watches Jason slowly past him as he pulls out a HK Mk 23 Socom pistol with a suppressor and laser aim module. He turns the safety off and pulls the hammer back before using the laser to point at Jason's head.

"Don't move." He said with his British accent.

Jason puts his hands in the air as he slowly turns around.

"Drop the bloody gun. Do it." Nick ordered again.

Jason turns the safety on and drops the weapon, then kicks it to him. He pulls the shotgun off and gently puts it on the ground before sliding it to him.

Nick keeps the weapon trained on Jason, with the laser pointing at his head.

"Who are you... American?" He asked coldly.

Jason could only tell he was not happy to see an American right now. "I'm Sgt. Matlock. U.S. Delta Force." He said... but that was a grave error he made on his part.

Nick walks up to Jason before slamming him into another pillar and putting the gun in his mouth. "You fucking Delta bastard!"

What is his problem? Jason would like to know, but he may never know as Nick begins to pull the trigger...

**And there's chapter 8... and yikes... someone's got a bite wound... and a gun in their mouth...**

**What is up with me with these cliffhangers, especially the gun pointing cliffhanger?**

**Anyways... this one took forever!**

**I'm not going to describe the six survivors, because their not important. Any character not important is not worth the time. Plus, I was running out of time. All you people wanted was another chapter, but now your probably bored out of your minds since I'm past the deadline.**

**Many requests have been fulfilled, but if you have an issue with this chapter, I can go back and fix it. Not to worry people. If you want some changes, I will be more than happy to fix the story and make it perfect.**

**The scene where Iskander yells while tied down to the seat, was inspired from the blood test scene in John Carpenters "The Thing". Also, the helicopter sniping scene in the last chapter was based on the beginning of The Thing, where the Norwegian was trying to shoot the dog in the helicopter. And if you people want to know, I love the 1982 classic "The Thing". Maybe I should do a trivia where you must figure out where I got these references from.**

**So Jason meets Nick, and the two will be are butting heads. Why does Nick dislike Americans, especially Delta Force?**

**P.S. I'm gonna stop using German gibberish lines for Bertha. We all know she's German, and her accent is thick, I think it's pointless to try to put down what German's say. Plus, I don't wanna be offensive. I'll just go back and fix her lines.**

**Anyways, all the answers await in chapter 9! See ya soon!**


	9. Who turned off the lights?

**So after my last update, I've tried to write, but writers block kept me from finishing the chapter.**

**So after the long wait, I've finally got chapter 9 published, and I swear, there is nothing wrong and you will be pleased by this chapter.**

Chapter 9: Who turned off the lights?

"Now tell me... who are you?" Nick asked as he kept the gun pointed inside Jason's mouth. The mercenary could only muffle as his teeth, lips, and tongue could only feel the cold steel of the suppressor. Nick puts his left hand on Jason's head to hold him there as he removes the gun from his mouth, then punches him to the floor.

"I'll ask you again, who the bloody hell are you?" He asked again, keeping his weapon trained on Matlock.

Jason stands as he rubs his cheek from the hit. "I already told you. I'm Sgt. Jason Matlock. U.S. Delta Force. Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions around here. Now, what are you doing here in Raccoon City? And where is your team?"

"My orders are to rescue civilians, and my team is dead."

"Weak excuse. You don't look like a Delta soldier to me. Nor I don't know why you would come here when your suppose to save lives. Now give me a proper answer, or your dead."

"Alright, I'm ex-Delta Force. I'm a mercenary. Happy?"

"...Not really mate. Mercenaries, I know what you scum are like. Men whose loyalty is with the highest bidder. You men use to fight for your countries, now look at you."

"I have my reasons for doing this..."

"And what are those reasons?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Nick walks up closer to Jason and presses the barrel against his forehead. "Who hired you to come here?" He asked.

"CIA. They wanted me to investigate Umbrella."

With those words, Nick points his weapon upwards, confusing Matlock. "Then it appears we have something in common..." He said before getting back to his sniping post.

"Uh...?" Jason is now quite confused. Who is this guy? What is he doing here? More importantly... why does he keep meeting people who point guns at him? "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was about to, until you told me why your here. For now, you bought yourself some time. Until you tell me everything, you're not off the hook yet."

Suddenly, the static fills in on Jason's ears. "Hold on. I got something on my comms." He said.

_Ha! Ha! HA! You fools don't even know what you're doing..."_

"Nicholai?"

"_How do you think I know about your precious EMP devices?"_

"EMP's? The hell is he talking about?"

Suddenly, gunshots went off in the courtyard, surprising both Jason and Nick, who turn and spot six black-suited soldiers in the yard.

"Shit. They followed me here." Said Jason.

"Bloody yanks. Those are Umbrella's soldiers! Time to take care of the-" But Nick was stopped short by Jason, just as Wolfpack opens fire on one side of the clock tower.

"There after someone else, not us! If whoever their firing at is distracting them, then we got a good chance of striking back." Said Jason.

"Who are you giving me orders?" Nick asked.

"Oh, you're so damn annoying!"

"Whatever, but if we want these people gone, I can do some sniper support so it drives them away." Nick sets up his sights as he fires a few silent shots, as Wolfpack opens fire in a different direction.

"_That's right, my client has access to your comms! This is all part of our little operation called: 'Watchdog'."_

"And he has access to their comms... but how?" Said Jason as he looks back outside to see Wolfpack entering the church, just as another voice comes into his comms.

"_Wolfpack, management is not sure what motives Nicholai has, but keep your guard up if you see him again."_

As he pulls out his comms to fix the channel, Jason gets an idea. This courtyard has wide enough spaces for a helicopter to land. Besides the part where Wolfpack entered, he knows the area can be fortified heavily if they have the right equipment. This whole church could be used as a sanctuary for the bus survivors.

"Hey buddy." He called out to Nick.

"Don't call me buddy you bloddy wanker." Nick replied coldly.

"...Anyways... do you have any plan on how to get out of here?"

"...Actually, I don't have one clue on how to get out of Raccoon City. Why?"

"Because I have access to bring in a helicopter for extraction. If you want to get the hell out of here, then I'll call one for us."

"What's the catch?"

Jason is a bit surprised about Nick's words. He knew this British was much cleaver than he is. "The catch, is that I call the remaining survivors I'm in contact with, and they head on over here for safety until the time comes." He said.

"...Fine. Just make your bloody call and bring them here, but whatever, I don't care."

Jason watches as the SAS Captain lines up his sights, then pulls the trigger, striking a zombie in the head, shattering its skull.

"Nice shot." Jason complemented. Nick did not answer as he ejected his magazine, loaded another round into it, then puts another round into the chamber before placing the mag back in the gun.

_'What did Nicholai mean by comms? EMP devices..."_ Then he realized that not far from the church was a power station. If one of those EMP's destroy's one of the power generators, then a third of a the city could go black in just a matter of seconds. Jason gasps at the horrifying thought as he turns around to head down to the lower parts of the church.

"Where the hell are you going mate?" Nick asked, not turning to look at Jason.

"After Wolfpack. If I don't stop them now, then the whole city will be doomed, and the civilians will die."

"Your not going anywhere until you answer my last question... so tell me... how the bloody hell did you become a mercenary?"

With no other choice, Jason sat on the stone brick as he begins to answer Nick's demands.

* * *

"Five years ago, I decided joined the army, to defend my country, just like you Captain. A couple of years later, I finally reached the rank of Sargeant, that's when I got the attention of many high ranked officers. They saw my skills, they were impressed, and that's how I became part of a Delta Force team unit, Team Onyx, led by the best commanding officer I've ever served for, MSG Miller."

Nick just scoffs at his remark.

"Fuck you English. What do you got against him? You don't even know him! Why the fuck do you have a grudge against the US?"

"I actually do know the bastard! You wanna know how and why? I'll tell you why! Cause I have the same back story like you American."

"Do tell, I'd like to hear this."

"Back home in the U.K., I left school early and joined the Army, hoping one day I could become an SAS operative, just like my father, and like you, I worked my ass off for a few years until I finally got the eye of a high-ranking officer. Once I got the requirements completed, I passed selection, and put into my father's own unit..."

Jason's anger slowly begins to die down a little.

"...For another few years, I was considered to be one of the best in my dad's unit, the best sniper, the best with CQC skills..."

Jason scoffs at his remark.

"...But that all changed when we received a mission to the American borders. It had connections to Umbrella, so we were sent in to find out about "suspicious activity'."

"Why did you have to investigate Umbrella? I mean, until now, what was so suspicious about Umbrella to you English?"

"Unlike you American government and soldiers, who keep secrets hidden from the public, we never keep our secrets hidden. So anyways, when we had SIS investigate the corporation, we had some suspicions relating to their experiments."

"How do you know about the Bio-weaponry their working on beforehand?"

"I have no clue, SIS found out somehow. But back to the story, me and my pops were confused as to why we were being sent in, cause that was supposed to be an a mission in American Delta Force hands. Not British SAS..."

'Why does this sound familiar?' Jason asked himself in his thoughts.

"They knew we were coming. All of us. They had these... 'things'... the BOW's. We had no idea what the hell was going on... those.. reptiles... those... skinless four-legged crawlers... the overgrown insects... I was trying to talk to the American's for back-up... but they told me to fuck off. Because of that, my dad was the first to go..."

'Don't tell me...'

"Then one-by-one...the rest of them perished... my team... my friends... my family..."

'Just like me...'

"I waited in a hangar for 12 straight hours, locked in a hanger, low on ammo, low on supplies, and didn't have much time left... it wasn't long before your 'precious' Delta units arrived and cleared the whole damn facility. The aftermath didn't help me out one damn bit though... my father... was killed... cause YOU DIDN'T COME THERE IN TIME TO SAVE HIM!"

Jason has no words, only pity for the SAS trooper. He was just like him nearly 3 years ago: lied to by the government, sent on a suicide mission... and his whole team, his whole family he calls, dies. He walks up to the pillar as he places his head on it and thinks before asking, "What are you doing here anyways? You don't like us Americans... so why are you here?" Jason asked.

"It wasn't till after I became Captain of Bravo Six, my father's team, that I lied to my CO's about taking my vacation, so I could come here to finish what I started against the damn corporation... and to find out who sent my father and his team in. I knew the best place for answers would be in Raccoon City, the home of Umbrella. I was ready to take them on, but what I didn't expect was this. Zombies, more BOW's, Umbrella soldiers... then again, who would expect this? No one was prepared for this either..."

"Not to change the subject... but when was this mission against Umbrella? What date? Time? Year?"

"April/19/1995"

The same date as Operation: Hornet's Nest, coming from Nick horrifies Jason. He suddenly starts pacing back and forth, trying to cope with the sudden revelation.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"Nothing... it's... I was wondering when it happened." And without revealing anything more, Jason walks away as he retrieves his pistol and shotgun, leaving the Captain sitting there curious about his own past. He knew something was wrong with this merc, but he had to focus on the work outside right now. The land has to be reset in order to make the church an evacuation site. But then a sudden revelation came for Nick as well. "Shit, I don't know anything about his background yet! The slippery bastard." He said before taking his remaining Claymores outside to set them up.

* * *

As he exited to the courtyard and walked up to the doors, Jason opened up his comms again. "Archway come in. Archway, do you copy? Over?" He asked.

"_Copy that Matlock, good to hear your voice again." _Said Archway.

"I knew you'd missed me."

"_Oh cut that shit out Jason! Where are you anyways?"_

"Down by the Raccoon City church, next to the park. Where are you at?"

"_Still in the bus. We've traveled around the place looking for any signs of extraction, but we've also managed to pick up six survivors."_

"Nice. The more survivors, the better...'_and the bigger the paycheck is...'_ so anyways, this church is now our extraction site. Come to the park before you arrive at the courtyard, there will encounter another survivor, but may I warn you, I believe he's an SAS sniper, so be careful."

"_Copy that Matlock. We'll be there."_

"Alright... soooo... after we get out of here, you wanna go out somewhere, you know, have dinner, watch a movie, go out for a walk?"

"_Matlock... I swear to God if you don't stop flirting with me-"_

"I'm not flirting with you... yet... I'm just asking you out on a date."

"_Well stop your idiotic attempts and get back to the mission!"_

"Alright... but damn, you are so sexy when your so angry."

"_I'm going to kill you if you make one more comment like that."_

"Fine, fine, just get here. Over and out."

* * *

As he enters the same door Wolfpack entered earlier, Jason's ears begin to hear something... beautiful...

He turns to his left to see a piano on autoplay, with two corpses next to it, playing a song that he hasn't heard in a while.

"Moonlight Sanata... it's been a while." He chuckled as he kicked the doors open to the small worshiping room, filled with many zombies.

"Alright you flesh rotting sons of bitches, lets dance." He said pumping his SPAS-12 and taking aim.

* * *

Archway couldn't help but blush by Jason's earlier remarks. It was a surprise that he called her sexy, but she knew he was trying in just simple attempts at asking her out... or even maybe seducing her... She quickly brushes the thoughts off as she looks at the survivors: Carlos, Iskander, Sofia, Beth, Cat, and the six people she couldn't remember the names when they picked them up.

* * *

As the last zombie is blasted into nothing but a puddle of blood, Jason walks through the emergency exit of the church as he reloads his shotgun, just after he annihilated the rest inside. He takes a turn to the left and finds, to his horror, more dead Spec-Op soldiers dead on the floor... and more zombies eating their corpses.

Switching to his M92, he quickly puts an end to the hunger of the zombies by executing them by one shot, one kill to the head before he enters the next building.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Wolfpack enters the main room of the power generators, the main power to keep Raccoon City's lights and power on.

"There it is. Let's get this over with." Said Lupo.

"Too bad that merc ain't here. It'd be a fun challenge to take him on while doing this." Said Beltway.

"I... agree with you... Beltway... that merc... is very strong... very... interesting..." Said Spectre as he activates the switch for the generators to rise... along with some security doors... as dozens of Spec-Op soldiers flow out of the doors and take position to defend the first door... as one of them stands in the center of the team. "Alright, keep this perimeter safe! We cannot let this place fall at any cost!" Jason said before he headed to the catwalks, hoping to find any sign of Wolfpack... and have the high ground.

Meanwhile, a lone figure steps in the shadows of the catwalk, keeping silent until the time is right. There was nothing else he or she could do as Wolfpack clearly had the superior firepower and training, even if it was six against a dozen. Spec-Ops were easily killed by the Umbrella soldiers, and those who tried to escape where cut down by the sudden arrival of the undead. It was clear that this person knew these soldiers aren't as good as he thinks they were.

Spectre and Beltway place the first EMP device on the generator, while Vector and Lupo head to the second one.

"I'M DONE, TOYING WITH YOU USS DOGS! TIME TO FINISH THIS!" A loud booming Russian voice echos through the room, causing six sets of eyes to look on top of the

"There's Nicholai on the catwalk! Watch out! He's got a sniper rifle!" Vector called out as Lupo grabs the charge and heads down to the second generator, while Vector, Beltway, and Spectre take cover, just as Nicholai fires a round at them.

"That traitoris bastard." Jason muttered as he kills a few zombies by the door, so he can climb up to the second floor and onto the catwalks, then points his shotgun at the Russian. "Nicholai!" Jason shouted out, causing the UBCS soldier to point his rifle at him instead of Wolfpack.

"Perfect." The Russian said as he pulls the trigger

***BANG!***

And the rifle suddenly falls of the catwalks, out of Nicholai's reach.

"What the-?" Nicholai asked himself as he watches Jason quickly pump a round, then quickly delivers a right hook to Nicholai's jaw, sending him backwards.

"It's Matlock! Kill him!" Vector called out, just as they place the second EMP.

"Do they have to say that every time they see me?" Jason said before ducking. "But then again, I gotta stop them from activating the third charge!" He looks back to his left to see the Russian gone.

Pumping a shell into the chamber, Jason rises from his position and empties the gun at the four Wolfpack members, luckly striking Beltway's prostetic metallic leg.

"OW! Fuck! He messed up my leg! Shoot that mother-" But he was cut off as a bullet strikes him between the chest and left shoulder.

"Beltway! Hold your position! I'm coming out!" Vector called to him as Lupo and Spectre provide covering fire. The second-in-command reaches his comrade, then drags him to safety.

"Come on Wolfpack! What's the matter! Are you a bunch of pussies or something? Come on! Bring it!" Jason shouted as he pulls out another mag for his Beretta, just as it empties. "Your all a bunch of pussies! Come on! Is that all you got?" Jason again shouted at the four, hoping to draw them out and gun them down.

"We need Bertha to help Beltway out with his wounds. Get her over here right away!" Lupo ordered, just as Jason realized...

"Shit!" He said before he rushes to his right to the third and final generator, only for Four-Eyes to fire her light machine gun at his direction. The bullets scatter around the catwalk, but a few are escaping throught the small holes, luckly their only tearing the sleeves on Jason's shirt, and not even grazing his skin.

The merc turns around and fires a few rounds at Four-Eyes, forcing the young scientist to duck, giving Jason the chance he has to stop Bertha from planting the final device...

But it was too late...

Both Four-Eyes and Bertha had it already set...

And ready to blow...

"Oh shit!" Jason cried out as he jumps down from the catwalks, then rushes to the doors as the EMP's finally destroyed the generators, along with anything in that room.

And Raccoon's City's lights were gone...

"_Good, leave those bastards in the dark."_

* * *

As Raccoon City comes close to daytime, the streets are becoming more clear, and it makes it lucky that the power outage wasn't a complete failure.

As the zombies clear the street away, they didn't know that they could have had a new snack for on the way. Once they're out of sight, a Jeep comes into the city, driving around the area looking for any sign of life.

Inside was a young boy, who looked to be about 14-years old, and clearly, he was too young to drive, but for his age, he was doing pretty good at driving a Jeep. He had a white T-shirt, with a black leather jacket, dark brown jeans, and boots on his feet. He clearly had some young features on him, as his face had a mix of a child and teenager, but it looked rather cute when the girls see it. His hair was a mix of brown and blonde. It was mostly brown, but it did have some of the light yellow color in it.

No one knew why this boy was here in Raccoon City, but one thing is for sure, he defiantly wasn't going to get out sooner or later.

* * *

"We got our extraction!" Archway called out to everyone, who responded with cheers... all except for Shane, who was slumping in his seat, eyes closed... but no one noticed... which was a fatal mistake on their part.

Archway looks at the survivors and prepares to give the news. "Alright everyone. Our extraction will be at the Raccoon City Clocktower, which is next to Raccoon's City Park. We won't be able to reach it there in the bus, but it's not a long walk to the City Park. Once we make it there, we will meet someone who can he-"

But she was cut off as Clover was screaming in pain, as Shane sunk his teeth down deep into her shoulder, causing a number of screams in the bus.

Shane was clearly not alive anymore, now he's part of the undead.

Archway pulls out her mini SMG, but wasn't able to fire as Shane threw up blood at her. Archway ducks in time, but the blood splatters all around Carlos, causing him to jerk the wheel too quick, and the bus slowly tilts over its side, then crashes onto the ground, sliding and sliding until it crashes into a brick wall.

* * *

The boy stops the Jeep as he reaches a turned over bus laying on the ground, and slowly being consumed by fire. He steps out of the Jeep and decides to take a look inside to see any signs of survivors...

..Nothing...

Other than the six dead bodies...

...Which makes the boy turn and throw up next to the tires. If there was anyone in there, they'd be either dead, toasted, or rather both

But he had two questions about this crash... one: how did the bus crash? And two: how long has it been since it crashed?

* * *

After the failed attempt at keeping the lights, on Jason was once again roaming the streets of Raccoon City, looking for safety as he found a hunting store. Jason quickly headed inside and locked up the doors and put boxes in front of the window to make sure the undead don't see him.

He was very angry at himself for his failure to stop the power from being destroyed. If he didn't take his tme with Spook, then Jason could have kept the lights on for the city, for its survivors. He never failed like this in his life, he was always good with his missions, and made sure that he completed them successfully... unlike his last Delta operation...

At that moment, he decided to contact Archway to see if they made it to the clocktower. "Archway come in... Archway come in... Carlos, do you copy? Over? Does anyone read me? Over!" Static filled his ears once again. "GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!" He shouted as he punches the walls in rage.

But this anger will be shortened as a smaller figure steps out of the shadows behind him.

"Hello Sgt. Matlock... or should I say... former Sgt. Matlock?"

Jason turns around to see the barrel of a 44. Magnum pointing at his face.

"Crystal?" Jason asked.

"In the flesh..." Crystal grinned.

"What are you doing here? What happened to the others?"

"There safe... for now..."

"What are you talking about? And why are you acting like this?"

"This is all part of my cover-up."

"Wait... are you saying... your a spy?"

"Your right. Two-for-two." Crystal begins to walk around the merc while keeping her weapon pointed at his face.

"Who do you work for?"

"That's classified."

"Classified bullshit. You part of some organization. But I'm guessing it's not Umbrella, is it?"

"Three in a row... your pretty good a guessing Jason."

"And your fucking hot acting like an evil bitch. Why is it always the bad girls being the hot ones?... Never mind. So what is it you're doing here Crystal? What's your purpose?"

"Well, since your chances of survival are one to a million... I might as well tell you. I'm on a mission to watch and observe with my partner, but as you can see, he's not here right now, but I've kept an eye on things while he has been absent. So I've watched these BOW's and humans to see what their combat and strength is like against each other... like for one thing... how you fought against those hunters, those lickers, those zombies, how you interacted with the USS. I'm very surprised by your persistance to live Jason."

"I'm surprised on how a hot girl like you became an agent for an unknown organization. I'm very surprised on how you know little about me."

"Oh I know about you Jason... Nicaragua... your mercenary work... your love for women... your battle capabilities... I know a lot about you."

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Oh no... I don't plan on it... yet... but since I'm still working on my mission, so I guess if I got my gun pointing at you, I can tell you what to do..."

"Oh sure, the old pointing gun commanding type thing. I remember that back in the good old days."

"Since you have been pretty good at killing those things... go outside and kill them... only using your knife..."

"Oh, but my dear Crystal... you didn't say the magic words..." Jason said seductively.

Crystal knew where he was getting at, and decided to play along... just what Jason was intending for. "Will you pretty pleeeassse, go out there and kill those biters for me?" She said giving him a playful puppy-eyed look.

"I got a much... much... better idea..." And with those words, Jason turns around and swiftly kicks the gun out of her hand. Crystal tries to throw a punch, but the merc easily catches her hand, then with his other hand he has both hands gripping on her wrists. Crystal uses her knees and feet to kick Jason around his mid-section.

"Let go of me! Let go of me you bastard!" She shouted out before Jason sweeps her leg, tripping her onto the table with Jason still holding her arms. For once, Crystal is struck with fear inside of her, as this man she thought she could outsmart, has her pinned, and ready to kill her.

But that's not what Jason would want... he wants something else from her... something... wonderful...

He smirks at the woman who has a look of fear on her face. He quickly pushes her back to the table, then slams her on top of it, and while still holding her, he leans down... and kisses her right on the lips.

The sudden kiss shocks the woman still pinned within his grasp. Why did he do that? Was he attracted to her? And why was he still kissing her right now? Did he really find her that attractive?

Or was it just to distract her and find a way to kill her?

Her questions are answered as Jason slips his tongue into her mouth.

It felt so good and strange to feel it around her mouth, but her mind is suddenly flowed with strange thoughts in her head. One question she kept wondering... was she enjoying it? She knew she always held her emotions from her missions... but what if this one time... she releases them, so she can enjoy whatever Jason plans next.

As Jason releases his lips, Crystal breaks free from his hands, and in a rage, slaps him across the cheek... then kisses him.

Jason, at first stunned, suddenly smiles in delight as the two continue to kiss each other...

….until Jason grabs his knife...

...then begins ripping up her dress.

Crystal gasps at the sudden move, but goes back to enjoying the feeling when Jason begins to kiss her neck. She reaches down and unstraps part of his tactical vest, then lifts it over his body before feeling his hard body. "Oh damn your body is hard...!" Crystal said as she lowers herself on the table as Jason follows suit.

The two continue to strip each other until there's nothing left, and then they begin...

**( 0_0 okay, this is a little controversal, I admit.)**

**I am not intending on writing any sex or lemon scenes. I'm only implying that they... well... you know...**

* * *

_"Because of your constant failures to kill that mercenary Wolfpack, we've decided to unleash our... "little experiments"... on Mr. Matlock."_

* * *

Down in the burned and bullet-riddled labs underneath the corporation building, the large man with the metal coat sleeping on the bed opens its eyes as it rises from the table, breaking free of its bondage strapped to its wrists. Standing from its bed, it moves towards the locked down doors, which begin to open

A capsule shatters as the chemicals waters flow out of the tube, while the large humanoid with the gigantic claw and revealing heart lands on its feet, then begins to follow the metal tyrant out the doors.

But there was one more that was even more horrifying than the disfigured and the metallic tyrants. It stood at the same height of its fellow B.O.W brethern. Unlike the metal tyrant, it wore dark boots, and a large black trench coat. There were no lips on this thing, their fore its mouth and teeth were highly exposed, the skin was rotting, and stitches were covering its right eye, leaving only it's disgusting left eye to see.

The large black-coated monster walks up to a table, eyeing a 8-barreled minigun sitting by itself on the table.

Wanting the weapon, the creature grabs it for itself, then begins to follow its fellow brethern out to the doors, uttering one, long, terrifying word...

"**Starrrrssss..."**

**And there's chapter 9... and boy is Jason and the OC's in trouble... now if one tyrant against numerous people, that's fine, but THREE?! COME ON!**

**I guess you know which tyrants are coming after Matlock.**

**Special thanks goes to Librius author of the Enduring the Evil series, and his OC.**

**Just yesterday, he published another good chapter of Code Veronica. Go check it out people.**

**So Nick's backstory and anger towards the U.S. is revealed, but will this animosity continue?**

**The power station fight was late because I was running out of time. I had to deliver this chapter on the deadline. If not, then people would forget about my story. :(**

**And for the last part with Jason and Crystal... well... um... yeah... I uh... well you see I... uh...**

**Well you saw it coming anyways? Right?...right?**

**At least I didn't describe what happened, then it'd be M-rated and no one really goes to the M-rated section. I was just implying that the two... uh... I have nothing to say, and I hope the one who made Crystal isn't offended. It's part of who Jason is, not me.**

**It's not like you people are pissed or something, right? (crowd chants: "Crucify Him!" repeatedly) (0_0)**

**Anyways, next chapter will introduce another OC, made by Sgt. Andy McNab but in the meantime gotta go!**


	10. STARS

**I apologize for another wait, and I apologize for the mistake with the update and chapter 9. I did not know you could review twice for the same chapter, even if you remove it and replace it. But like I said, Operation Mercenaries is still a-go!**

**Okay, so I'm a bit surprised that some of you weren't THAT shocked about the scene I made involving Jason and Crystal. I did tell you about Jason. He's womanizing, and has a bad habit of seducing them and sleeping with them. He can be like that sometimes. And I apologize for the surprising content I put in there. I have no intentions of writing or describing any of those dirty scenes.**

**I'm going to warn you, there might, MIGHT... be more scenes like that. I'm not saying there going to be, but that depends on how I progress through the story. But I will tell you when it happens. When I show this: (0_0), then that means there's going to be uncomfortable scenes coming up, like the Jason and Crystal *AHEM* scene.**

**And I don't know much about the timeline in RE 2 and 3. I do know the story, but I could never tell how many days it took before Raccoon's destruction. Can anyone tell me how many days it took?**

**Now, special thanks goes to Mystery Girl, Librius, AzureSonata23, and Sgt. Andy McNab (who's OC will be introduced in this chapter along with a special heroine we all know and love).**

**Now, onto chapter 10.**

**A/N (If your reading this, I had fixed some mistakes I made, including a timeline issue. Plus I changed some scenes around. Hope you understand).**

Chapter 10: STARS

As the kid looked at the ground, he spotted something red with a boot print on it. He kneeled down and examined the spot, and quickly realizes the print is blood. And if that's the case, then someone must have survived the crash... but the blood looks fresh.

"Whoever got out of there in time, probably isn't in the best shape right now." He said.

Sounds of trash bins getting knocked over gets the boy's attention. He rushes over to his Jeep and retrieves his flashlight and a crowbar. He shines the light into the alley, wondering what caused the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He said raising the crowbar.

Someone groans in pain while crawling out of the alley. The kid walks over to man and shakes him to see if he's awake or not. "Hey? Are you alright? You okay?" The boy asked while he rolled him over to see his face covered in blood. "Oh my God your bleeding! Who did this?" He kept asking before he wraps the man's left arm around his back shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you something to help with the wound. Just let me get you to-"

But he stopped speaking as soon as the man tries to sink his teeth into the boy's neck, but is quickly pushed away by the boy. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, but the man didn't answer as he limps towards him... hungry... and violently determined to devour him... alive.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" The kid warned, but clearly the undead don't listen to anyone who is alive.

But before the undead man can take another step, a bullet passes through its brain.

The kid turns to where the bullet came from, and spots two people: one was a male, wearing an olive drab t-shirt with a STARS patch symbol on his right sleeve, covered by an osprey tactical vest, a DPM trouser with a leg holster, black combat boots, and black wiley-x aries gloves. He carried an M-14 with ACOG sights attached to it, and an M9 pistol, with a strange design and STARS logo on the gun, in his leg holster.

This man was clearly part of STARS.

The other was a female, dressed in a rather attractive blue tube top and black short skirt, black boots, and a white sweater wrapped around her waist. She also had holster straps around her shoulders with two black Beretta M92F's in, but also carried a similar looking M9 the man has, while also holding a shotgun on her back.

"Who are you?" The kid asked.

"I'm Zak Primrose." The man said with a Scottish accent.

"And I'm Jill Valentine." Said the woman. "What's yours?"

"I'm Mike. Mike Log." Said the boy.

* * *

**1 hour ago...**

As he rose from the table, back stiffened from where he rested, Jason could only look at the death scenery outside the store. He just wished that this was all a dream. None of he never wanted to happen. All he wanted was to just look outside and see something beautiful, and settle down with a woman next to him... well the last part maybe will never happen, but he often wishes he could see beauty instead of blood.

Now he realized that he had a new purpose to fulfill in his life:

Destroy Umbrella.

As he sat and thought while putting his pants back on, he felt two arms slide across his shoulder and onto his chest as lips pressed against the back of his neck. He turned his head around to kiss her.

"Morning." He said, though he did not know what time is was, since the sky is still dark and gloomy outside.

"Morning sexy." Said Crystal while delivering another kiss on his body.

Jason just chuckled at her remark. "So we have a deal?"

"Of course Jason. I leave you and your friends alone, as long as we both continue our operations while we escape Raccoon City... which by the way." Crystal reached down from the table to grab a small walkie-talkie radio from a bag next to it. "I wouldn't recommend using your comms. They can use them to track your every move and even send some incredibly disturbing noises to your ears... but these can help you communicate with Archway and your HQ. Got it?"

"Got it." Jason said grabbing the radio before he brushes her hair across her shoulder and kisses her again. "Think I can see you after I get out of this hell hole?"

"My job requires me not to get emotional or have relationships to anyone. So here." Crystal reaches down into her pocket of her pants, and retrieves a small notebook and pen, then writes something down before ripping it off and handing it to Jason. "Just call me when you need some... "assistance..." Then she rose as she went to find some clothes, not oblivious to, but also giving Jason the time to look at her nude form while she walked away.

Jason looks at the sheet, which shows her phone number. He smirks as he puts his shirt, vest, and cap back on before retrieving his weapons.

* * *

Blood was dripping down onto the ground, pouring out between the fingers of Archway, as she clutched onto her right ribs, grunting and breathing heavily, as her left arm slung over Carlos and Cat, who were trying to keep her on her feet.

Behind them, the groaning moans of the undead are slowly being silenced by Iskander and Beth, trying to fight the zombies with their bat and axes, but the increasing number of zombies appearing out of nowhere, it was harder to battle the undead. If only Archway wasn't bleeding, then they wouldn't be in this pickle right now.

At the same time, Sofia was coughing and wheezing behind Iskander, trying to run but couldn't due to the smoke from the destroyed bus.

"Keep moving Sofia!" Iskander yelled as he kept pushing the girl farther away for her own safety.

Carlos carefully removed Archway and helped Cat keep a hold of her, and kicked the nearest door open, before he scanned the area with his M4. It was nothing more than an abandoned dinning room for a restaurant building.

"All clear!" He called out as he grabbed Archway and helped her and Cat into the room, before running back out and pulled Sofia in the building as well, followed by Beth, then finally Iskander, as he forcefully grabs Beth's axe, tossing his baseball bat into the room, and splits a zombies skull open. He turns around while swinging the axe and cuts another zombies head off, before planting the axe in another one's face.

"Iskander! Get in here!" Beth called out as she pushed a zombie away from the door. Iskander drives the axe into the temple of another zombie, slicing half of its head off, then turns around and runs into the building as Carlos grabs his shotgun and fires a few shells, blasting the undead into pieces, just as Beth closes and locks the door.

"Okay, that was too close." She said as she sat down and breathed in and out, trying to calm herself from the situation.

"Your damn right that was close! Now didn't I tell you people? Didn't I?! I told you we shouldn't have let those people in, but no! You said we had to help and save everyone! Well look where it got us now!" Iskander complained.

"Shut up." Carlos muttered as he watched Cat examine Archway's wound.

"There ain't gonna be no saving out here anymore! Everyone we've been encountering is either infected or already dead! It's just us now! It's survival of the fittest!" Iskander continued.

"I said shut up..." Carlos said a little louder.

"And you know what? This is all your faults! You just had to come by and tell us what to do! And look where it got us! Six people are dead, and one left us to die! And you know what? He's probably dead by now!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carlos shouted as he delivers a right hook to Iskander's face, knocking him into and breaking a table. The others couldn't believe what Carlos just did.

"Holy shit." Cat muttered while pulling out some bandage wraps.

"I'm getting really annoyed by that asshole! If he doesn't stop, I'm gonna kill him."

Sofia continues to cough and wheez from the smoke. Carlos knew he had to do something about it, or else the coughs could alert more of the dead. He walked over to her and handed her his canteen. "Here, have a drink." He offered.

Sofia takes it. "Thank yo- *_Cough!*_" She coughed as she took a sip, refreshing herself with some water.

"Don't mention it." Carlos replied before turning back to Archway and Cat. "How is she?"

"I need to remove this small rod out of her or else it's gonna cause some more issues, pain, and possibly infection later. I need you to hold her arms while I cut it out of her."

"Got it... just hold still Archway." Carlos told her as he gripped her shoulders.

Cat carefully pulled out some pliers and gently moved it towards the steel sticking out of Archway's rib. Upon touching it however, Archway lets out a loud yelp and shoves Carlos away, but the UBCS quickly recovers and shoves her to the ground and pins her while covering her mouth to stop her from squealing.

"Archway! Be quiet! We got to get it out or else it'll get worse! Okay?"

Though it was very painful, Archway slowly nodded as Cat once again tries to go for the steel piece again. This time, she managed to grab the piece without Archway trying to move.

Carlos looked down at Archway's face to see her face flowing with tears from the pain. It was clear that unlike Jason, Archway has more issues with resisting pain.

After a short minute, the steel rod has loosen up, so Cat carefully grabs the piece, and in a sudden movement, quickly pulls out rod.

Carlos covers Archway's mouth again, as she screams and squeals in his palm, but Carlos lowers himself to her and whispers: "Shh... shh... it's okay, we got it out... we got it out..." He said trying to comfort her.

A small groan was heard as the trio look to see Iskander rising from the broken table, dazed and confused about what just happened.

Carlos stands and walks to him, then surprisingly, offers him a hand. "Need some help?" He asked.

"Uh... sure." Iskander said as he grabbed ahold of Carlos... and saw a fist slam into his face... knocking him out cold... again.

Carlos turns to the others, who had stunned expressions on their faces. "What? Had to keep him down while we're helping Archway. He would've grabbed a gun if we were distracted. And I for one don't trust him." Said Carlos before he kneels back down to Archway to help finishing up her wounds.

* * *

"You ready?" Jason asked her as he prepared the door, as Crystal, now fully dressed in a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and dark brown hiking boots, nodded in agreement.

Jason pushed the doors open, quickly firing his Spas-12 and blasting a few zombies away with each shell he fires. Crystal comes out behind him and fires her magnum, blowing the heads off the undead until she had to reload quickly. Jason couldn't help but be impressed by her accuracy. It was way better than his aim... that and he likes women who could outdo him in just about anything.

After eliminating the small group of zombies, and pumping another shell, Jason turns around and turns Crystal around before giving her a goodbye kiss, something that the two enjoy for a little while lasts for a while before a zombie walks towards him.

Jason raises the gun one handed. Pulls the trigger. Blasts the zombie, blowing it into a wonderful and disgusting explosion... while he keeps his lips on Crystal's.

After releasing her lips from his, Crystal, for once in her spy life, gives Jason an unhappy look, apparently not happy that she might not see him again.

"We go our separate ways here. But I assure you Crystal. After I get the fuck out of here, I might give ya a call. See if you wanna have some dinner, go to a movie, check out some places, or we just skip all that and we make love again?" Jason asked.

"Like I said. My employers tell me not to get close to anyone... but I don't see why not. At least your kind enough to encourage me that you'll make it out alive... which I find highly unlikely." Said Crystal.

"Oh I plan on getting out of here. Nothing can kill me. You tried to, and look where it landed us..."

"...lets just go our separate ways here."

"Fine. Then I guess its goodbye here for us Crystal. Though I do plan on seeing you again sometime... which by the way." Jason said as he leans across her and gives her a firm smack on the ass. "Keep a good work out."

Crystal couldn't help but giggle as Jason walked away after giving her another, yet very inappropriate, compliment.

"He's such as dick... yet I find myself liking him for that..."

* * *

"_It was Raccoon City... my last chance..."_

* * *

An explosion erupts from 'Raccoon's Finest Dresses', as two people: Zak and Jill, jump and roll out of the window just as flames consume the store.

Zombies turned to their direction and limp towards them, hungry for flesh, bones, organs, everything they have. One person to them is not enough for a horde of zombies, but two is plenty for them to eat.

But their denied as the two open fire with their handguns, dropping the undead like bowling pins in a matter of seconds.

"Too close for comfort, aye Jill?" Zak asked with his Scottish accent.

"Your damn right. God I can't believe this is happening again." Said Jill as she observes the surrounding area.

"Just like the mansion? I know, but like before, we're gonna survive this no matter what Jill. We worked together like last time, and we're gonna to it again. I swear it."

"Then our best chance is heading to the RPD. Let's get moving. After you?"

"Ladies first."

"Your such a gentleman. Aren't you Zak?

"I try."

Jill couldn't help but laugh as her and Zak march down the street and into the next alley.

* * *

Meanwhile, two Spec-Op soldiers sit in a small military jeep next to Raccoon's cemetary. While they both had the same white and grey uniform, the man driving was wearing a helmet and goggles on his head, and he looked to be in his 40's.

The other on wore a balaclava mask over his face, eyes covered by goggles, and, despite the mask, he was shown to be in his late-20's.

The first soldier was Staff Sargeant Brett Woodson. He has been in the Army for who knows how long, and has seen it all, and fought in all battles in his lifetime.

The other was Private Trent Kiniry. Despite his talent that landed him into the Spec-Ops, his youth and clumsiness is what drives Brett to be the battle hardened.

The two have been partners for a few years, and over the time the two bonded well, but there were times Trent would sometimes goof off or act clumsy when it came to war.

Brett noticed that Trent was working on the M60 mounted the jeep. Knowing what dangers he could put the two in, Brett speaks out.

"You be careful with that son. While our M-16's here have maximum firepower and some kick, that dog there is a beast." Said Brett as he constantly checked his Beretta M9, reloading and unloading it.

Trent couldn't help but shakily nod in agreement. He was quite nervous to be here, in a city full of zombies, things that only wanted to tear the flesh off of you and eat you alive.

_'Why am I here? I was about to have my day off when our damn CO called us in. Now me and Sarge are trapped in a city full of dead people wanting to eat me...'_

Trent's thoughts were quickly disrupted by a groaning moan from a distance, as a group of zombies slowly walk towards the two soldiers with the intentions of eating them.

* * *

Gunshots were heard from a distance, causing Jill and Zak to quickly turn and run down the street to investigate. They stopped by a bar and spotted a gun muzzle flashing, thus there was someone inside firing a gun.

Kicking the door open, Zak aimed his Samurai Edge at two people...actually, one person and one dead man.

In the middle of the room was a zombie, while the other was a man who was in his early 20's, and his hair was colored golden brown. He wore a similar outfit to Zak's, but it was more of a yellow color instead.

"BRAD!" Zak shouted out as he watched the zombie sink its teeth into Brad's neck, causing some blood to spurt out of his neck.

Zak aimed carefully, hoping to shoot the zombie instead of his teammate.

Brad, despite the small blood loss, manages to push the zombie out-of-the-way before he pulls out his own Beretta M9 and fires a few rounds, putting the zombie down for good. But the sudden pain and revelation is enough to make Brad fall and slouch himself down to the ground.

"Oh Brad..." Jill said as she walks near her wounded teammate and friend, just entering and witnessing the horrific event.

Zak reaches into his pocket and pulls out some cloth to wrap around the wound. "Here mate, this will help you.. for a while at least." Zak said with some sadness in his voice.

"I'll be fine Zak. Even when you try to help, your always such an asshole." Said Brad as he held his bitten neck. This earned a slight chuckle from Zak, but Jill only takes the items from Zak's hands and places it around Brad's neck.

"Jill... Zak... you gotta... listen carefully... Umbrella they-"

"We know Brad, their responsible for this mess." Jill interrupted.

"No... it's not that... ugh... there's something out there... searching for us... us STARS members... it'll find us... and kill us soon..."

"Hold on! What the hell are you talking about?" Zak asked.

"It's something new! Something we've never seen before by Umbrella! Its coming for all of us! And there's no way we can escape from it!" Brad shouted before his rose from his spot and ran to the back door, right before Jill can try to stop him.

"Something we've never seen before? What the bloody hell was he talking about?" Zak asked again.

"Don't know. But I know it doesn't sound good." Said Jill.

"Well I know for one thing, if we need to get out of this city alive, we need to prepare ourselves. The RPD may still have some weaponry there. We can stock up on some weapons, ammo, and maybe some water."

"Water does sound nice. So let's get a move on."

"Sounds like a good plan. Hope Brad makes it there in one piece."

"I just hope we can help him with his infection."

"I'm sure we have time to save him. He's our friend and he saved our asses back at the mansion. I'm sure we'll return the favor for him."

And they walked out the door and headed towards the police department.

* * *

At the same time, Archway moved her arm around, feeling some slight stings from her wound. She looked up at Cat and Carlos, feeling very happy for their efforts.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I caused you trouble." The Russian said with some sorrow in her voice.

"It's no problem Archway. We just gotta be more careful. Those monsters outside almost would have broken in if your scream was louder." Said Cat.

"Ugh..." Iskander moaned as he tried to rise once again from the broken table.

"Let me handle this." Said Sofia, walking over to him and helping him up. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"No.. ugh, I got smacked in the head by that asshole twice! What the fuck is your problem Carlos?" Iskander demanded.

"Why I outta-" But Cat held Carlos back as hard as she could.

"That's enough out of all of you. We need to work together right here, right now, or else there are gonna be much less of us." Sofia said with some stern in her tone.

Though he doesn't like taking orders, Iskander agrees with Sofia, as does Carlos.

"Alrighty then, let's get to that church. We've wasted enough time already. And who knows? Jason might have found his way there..." Said Archway as she stands and readies her M-16.

* * *

Jason walks through another ally, tired and exhausted from the night. Not only did he wear himself out from the gunfights, but also the constant running and gunshots he's been taking. That, and he just lost the shotgun. While he ran from yet another horde, a zombie grabbed him and caused him to drop the gun, and when he tried to get it back, it was stepped on by numerous zombies, thus unable to retrieve it. This leaves the M92F as his last defense. He still has numerous magazines for the gun, but now he doesn't feel like wasting it on an army of zombies.

As he walks past a fire escape ladder, Jason spots a dog walking around by the back of a building.

"Oh... it's a dog. All lost and lonely out here... better see if he's okay." Jason said as he walked towards the dog, which he couldn't tell what it was from a distance.

The dog turned to Jason, and snarled and barked fiercely at him. Jason stopped himself as he saw that half of the dogs face is gone... and parts on the dog's body was missing, leaving only torn skin and revealing tissues... thus meaning...

"OH SHIT!" Jason turned and ran as the dog chases runs after him.

Jason runs on top of a garbage bin and leaps onto the ladder of the fire escape of an apartment. The dog runs to his position and tries to jump, but only falls a few feet short. It constantly barks and growls at Jason, causing a few more decaying dead dogs to come out of hiding and join in on the dogs attempt to eat Jason.

"Goddamn it." Looks like I gotta find a new way around... damn those dogs... once again, Jason, never judge a book by its cover." He said as he climbed up the ladder, far away from the dogs.

* * *

"There it is Jill. We found it." Said Zak as he pointed to the RPD in front of them.

"Well lucky us. Took us less than twenty minutes to find it and there's no zombies around." Said Jill as they walk to the gates.

It took them a few minutes to figure out what to do next, but Zak simply checked the gate, and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

"Jill, over here." He called to her.

Jill walks over to him quickly helps him push the gate open.

"You know, I could have opened that myself." Said Zak.

"Just wanted to get inside before any more zombies showed up." Jill said a little worried, as they closed the gate.

"You ready?" Zak asked her before they attempted to walk up to the front doors.

"Ready when you are." Jill replied.

The gates behind them opened up in front of the two, forcing them to draw their weapons and turn to face whatever came through. But they lower them quickly as a familiar face enters the courtyard.

"Brad!" The two cried in joy as their friend limps onto the yard, and for once in this God-forsaken city, he smiles.

But for some reason, it didn't feel like a happy reunion. It soon felt like there was something uneasy about this.

And the answer soon arrived, as darkness landed next to Brad, shocking all three STARS members.

The creatures skin was utterly gruesome and disgusting. Its face was horribly disfigured, with its lips gone and showing only red gums and sharp teeth. Its right eye was stitched shut, leaving only its left eye open. And it wore a long black trench coat, with heavy black boots on its feet.

Brad screamed in horror as he backs up to the gate corner, unable to exit with the colossal beast next to him.

"JILL! ZAK!" He called for them.

Zak aims his gun at the monster, but Jill shoves it down before he can pull the trigger.

"Are you mad?!" He shouted.

"You might hit Brad!" Jill shouted back, but for some reason, there was nothing they could do, the monster was just horrifying to them. It was like looking at the face of pure evil.

Jill ran towards Brad to help him, but the giant swings an arm, forcing Jill to jump back.

"JILL! ZAK! HELP!" Brad cried out again, but it was no use. The monster grabs Brad by the neck and lifts him high into the air.

"BRAD!" The remaining STARS called out. Now there was no way they could help Brad.

The colossal raises its arm back, with its palm facing towards Brads face. A nasty and bloodied tentacle pops out of its hand, once again horrifying to the three... and it went down to two, as the beast thrusts its hand forward, shoving the tentacle through Brad's skull.

"NO!" Jill cried out as Zak pulls out his sidearm again and points at the monster, who quickly tosses Brad's body away, then turns to the remaining STARS members, before uttering one word:

"**STARRRRSSSSS..."**

**I know this chapter feels a bit rushed, but once again, I had to show you people that this story is still alive and going. I just had trouble with this one, trying to figure out what would happen next after I left numerous cliffhangers, that and I had lots of stuff to do. I gotta move to a new house, and lately, packing has been a pain in the ass.**

**I thought I'd make a chapter of what happened before Mike was attacked. Had to put the good stuff from the games into the story, like the introduction... oh wait I already did that... did I? (you know, the part where the cops try to fend of the zombies but fail?) Oh nevermind.**

**Well, anyways, this chapter was a bit focused more on the OC's, due to Matlock reciveing more time in the other ones, so I had to be respectful and curtious to the others, plus, I made a promise to Sgt. Andy McNab to introduce his.**

**Also added a couple of my own OC's. Brett and Trent, two OC's from the Spec-Ops, who will be only used for filler if I do it right. That and they'll later meet the other OC's.**

**Anywho, I'll get working on the next one as soon as possible.**


	11. The Tyrants

**Hello once again my fellow authors and readers.**

**I would like to point out that Yuri18 y Tsuki500 has made a prequel to this story called "Carry On", and I would highly recommend reading it. When I first read it, I was blown away.**

**Now for the last chapter, I think I made a time issue where it was three hours after Jason and Crystal met alone, then I put down one hour ago before Jill and Zak met Mike. I made a huge timeline mistake, but at least I managed to fix it in the nick of time before anyone of you spotted it... I think.**

**Another issue is I just recently moved to a new house, and it took a lot, and I mean, A LOT of time away. MOVING FUCKING SUCKS! That and I had to get a new network connection, which made me unable to review or PM all of you readers, authors, and fanfic friends. MOVING FUCKING SUCKS!**

**And wow, just wow, Comcast really gave me more issues.**

**Now since I forgot to say it in the last one, I shall say it in this chapter. I don't own Resident Evil, or the awesome OC's. I own Jason, Trent, and Brett.**

Chapter 11: The Tyrants

"**Starrrrsssss... Starrrrsssss" **The monster uttered that sent fear into Zak and Jill's spines.

"We got to get inside! Now!" Zak called out as he carefully aimed his Samurai Edge at the monster, who began to stomp its way towards Zak.

Zak fires a few rounds into the creature's head, but it doesn't even make the monster flinch... it only made it angry.

"**Starrrrssss..."**

"We gotta get inside! Jill! Come on!" Zak said as he rushed to the doors and kicked them open. He turned around to see Jill just standing there in the middle of the courtyard, staring at the monster and Brad's corpse.

"JILL!" Zak called out as loud as he could, but Jill remained where she stood, helpless and scared.

Zak quickly rushed to her as the monster raised its fist and prepared to send it into Jill, but it missed as after Zak tackles Jill to the ground.

"Come on goddamnit! We got to get the hell out of here!" Zak ordered as he helped Jill to her feet and pulled her to the doors.

The monster once again stomps towards the two, angry that it was denied to destroy the woman he was ordered to kill. This beast was created for that purpose. And it won't stop until its mission is complete.

That's one of the reasons why its called "NEMESIS".

"**Starrrrrssss..."**

Zak quickly sets Jill by the doors and slams them shut, then locks every lock he sees on the door, just as the Nemesis begins to slam its large fists into the door.

"Shite. That was too close mate. You almost got yourself... killed?" Zak looked down at Jill to see her head and arms in her knees, sulking and crying. "Jill... whats the matter?"

"...'sniff'... it was all my fault... I didn't save him... and he called for me to help him... just like Joseph... and just like before... I failed to save them..."

Zak just stared at Jill with a disapproved look on his face. He remembered back in July when STARS Alpha Team was sent in to rescue Bravo Team in the Arklay Mountains just two months ago, just before they were forced to run to the mansion when the infected dogs attacked them right after Joseph Frost's death.

Frost's death, to Zak, was never Jill's fault. They were both together with Frost when he was in danger, but they would have never reached him in time to save him, all because of the dogs. Zak did feel guilty for letting Joseph be by himself, but got over it quickly to move on to avenge his ally and friend.

"Jill... look at me." He called to her.

Jill looks up to him with tears streaming down her face.

"The beast was blocking our way. Just like Frost, there was no way we could save him. I know the past few months have been very hard on us, but the deaths of our STARS teammates have really hit you hard Valentine, but we need to stay strong. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. It was never your fault. Brad and Joseph wouldn't want you to be crying or blaming yourself while your on the ground, they would want you to stay alive, and make sure their deaths won't go unavenged."

With those words, Jill quickly whipped the tears off her face and stood as she checked her weapon. "Your right Zak. I shouldn't be like this. I was taught to handle this kind of shit. Not being on the ground like this... even if we just lost Brad... but still... we need to keep moving. Just like Frost, we won't let Brad's death be in vain. Not his, Frosts, or any other member of our team." She said.

"That's the spirit Jill. Come on. Maybe the radio can help us out."

* * *

"Dammit!" Jason cried out as he looked down from the roof to see three infected dogs and dozens of undead marching around the corner and fire escape he took. Around the dogs were corpses of a few infected dogs, and quite a number of zombies.

With only his pistol, Jason could only try to use the Beretta to aim and kill the dogs from earlier, but the gunshots have attracted more and more zombies and dogs to his location, completely screwing him over. Of course he could use his grenades or C4, but again, that would just attract more zombies, or possibly knock down the building and kill him.

"Oh man, there's no way out off of this roof! I'm gonna DIE!" He whined like a bitch as he observed the roof floor, trying to figure a way out. He eyed a long pole on the floor, and almost as long as the small roof he's standing on.

An idea just struck.

"Could try pole-vaulting... heh, just like those sexy gymnastic girls back in high school." Jason muttered as he picked up the pole and took a steady position. "If I slip, slide, or fall, I'm dead meat."

He took a deep breath before he gripped his hands tighter on the pole.

He slowly started to take some steps.

And began to jog.

And broke into a run.

And slammed on end of the pole onto the ground...

...And went a few feet into the air...

...But didn't reach halfway across the large gap, as he slowly falls back fast onto the roof.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Jason cried out as he fell on his back on the roof.

"Dammit. Gotta use some more muscle if I wanna make it to the other side..."

* * *

As Jason tried to figure out on how to pole-vault _properly_, Archway, Carlos, Iskander, Sofia, Cat, and Beth continued their way to the bell tower. With only six of them left, Carlos, Archway, and Cat formed a circle around the three civilians with their heavy firepower weapons.

"Are you sure this is the way Jason told us where to go?" Iskander asked.

"If you ask me again, I swear I'm gonna make sure you stay quiet." Said Carlos.

"I'm getting hungry, does anyone have some food on ya?" Sofia asked.

"No. We better find a food market or something to get some... damn am I starving." Carlos muttered as he scanned the road with his rifle.

**'THUMP!'**

"What was that?" Cat asked.

**'THUMP!'**

"It sounded... like footsteps..." Said Archway.

"To what?" Beth asked.

**'THUMP!'**

"Seriously! What do those footsteps belong to?"

"To that!" Sofia called out.

The stomping feet of a large, muscular, ugly humanoid stop in front of the group, before it snarls at them with anger inside it.

"Holy shit! That's the same monster we saw in the labs!" Carlos shouted at he, Archway, and Cat open fire with their automatic weapons. Bullets puncture against the skin, blood squirts out of holes, but the Tyrant stands unmoved by the attack.

"Oh crap! Run!" Archway ordered as they started to hightail away from the Tyrant.

But the beast would not be denied.

It let out an un-Godly roar, a roar that would petrify anything if their ears heard the noise. The Tyrant breaks into a run, and with its height and stamina, it easily caught up with the group and swung at Carlos.

Carlos quickly ducked from the giant claw of the colossal monstrosity, but his relief was short-lived as the Tyrant turns around and looks down at him.

Carlos quickly aims at the monster and fires. _Click!_

"Shit!"

Suddenly, the Tyrant feels its back being stuck multiple times by something hard. It turns around to see Iskander repeatedly smack the beast with brute force.

"Leave him alone you fucking asshole!" He cried out.

The Tyrant replies by raising its claw, then swats him into the nearest garbage cans.

"Oh my God! Iskander's down!" Sofia called out as she rushed to his aid.

"How do we stop this asshole?!" Cat asked as she reloaded her UMP.

"We don't! We just gotta slow it down!" Carlos called out as he reloaded another clip from his M4 and aimed for the heart of the Tyrant.

He fired on shot, and luckily, the bullet struck the heart.

The Tyrant clutched its heart in pain while backing up. Carlos quickly rushes to Iskander and with Sofia, lifts him over his shoulders.

The monster prepares to chase the three, but its heart is shot again, this time by Beth's handgun, as she provides covering fire for him, along with Cat and Archway. "Hurry up! We gotta find a way to get the hell away from that thing!" She called out as pulled out her axe, then tosses it at the Tyrant...

… with the blade landing straight into its face.

The monster fell backwards onto its back.

"Good thinking Beth!" Said Archway as she patted her in the shoulder. "Good thinking."

As the remaining three begin to walk to the nearby shop Carlos, Sofia, and Iskander entered earlier, the Tyrants suddenly sits up, growling in anger at Beth. The remaining trio turn to see the Tyrant pulling the axe out of its head, then crushes it with its claw, crunching the wood, and bending the steel blade.

Archway quickly checked her M-16 as she tries to figure out a plan on how to halt this monster from coming after them... or maybe get it away from them... by leading it away.

"Go..." Archway said to Cat and Beth, who looked a bit shocked on what she just said. What was Archway thinking?

"I SAID GO!" Archway repeated with an angry tone.

Cat and Beth nodded quickly and rushed to the others inside the store.

"Archway, what the hell are you doing?" She said to herself as she stood face to face with the Tyrant. "Don't worry Carlos, I got your back."

And she readied her rifle. Preparing to battle the beast one-on-one...

… and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Okay. Lets try this again." Said Jason as he readied his feet and the pole again. "Ready... and... go!" Jason once again charged, this time a bit faster than the last time.

Upon reaching the edge, Jason slammed that pole into the ground, and uses his strength to lift himself high, and this time, he falls forwards instead of backwards, and this time towards the building he's been trying to reach...

…. and falls towards a pile of garbage bins.

"OH CRAP!"

**'CRASH!'**

"Ow..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zak opened the doors that lead to the downstairs armory. "Alright, I'm gonna head down there to get some of our gear. Are you sure you'll be okay yourself?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Zak. Just head on down there and find something we could use. I'll try to work with this radio here." Said Jill.

"Alright. See you a few." Zak said before he walked down the staircase.

Jill took a deep breath while sitting back in the chair. She takes a quick look at the radio and starts to work with it, flipping switches and checking the walky-talky part of the machinery. **(I have no idea what their called on the radio)**

* * *

"I can't believe you son. Those were the enemy. They wanted to kill us and eat us. And yet you didn't fire your damn weapon!" Brett said as he sat in the back holding onto the M60.

"Sorry Sarge! I just panicked!" Trent claimed as he drove.

"You can't panic when you're at war, especially in the battlefield son. You can be scared in the battle, but never when your about to take part of combat. Instead, I had to take all of them out for ya and I'm running a bit low on ammo, which means I gotta use this mounted sucker for a while."

"Sarge, I'm sorry."

"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

Jason moans in agony from the crash, struggling to stand, tired of all the humiliation he's been going through.

"Next time I'm just gonna blast my way through those undead fuckers to the building instead of doing that again... ouch..." He moaned as he entered through the back door...

...to the Raccoon City Police Department...

* * *

"Do you think Archway will be okay?" Sofia asked as she held Carlos flashlight, shining it into the nearest alley.

"Don't know. With that thing, and all alone, her chances of surviving are slim to none." Carlos answered.

"Well since your UBCS, why don't you tell us a little bit about that Tyrant. What it is, and what its weak point is." Said Cat.

"Just because I'm part of Umbrella's army, doesn't mean that I know much about those shitface monsters they make. Sure, some of us know about the labs and the experiments they work on, but I have no fucking idea what they do. All I know is when Jason, Archway and I were down in the labs earlier, we got a glimpse of the same beast, along with some paperwork and files about it. But we didn't have enough time to read before Wolfpack showed up."

"Well that sucks." Said Iskander, already recovering from the Tyrant's strike.

"So what about you Cat? How much do you know about Umbrella's experiments? You told us you've hunted down those bastards since you were twelve."

Before Cat could answer, a bright flash appeared before the group, forcing them to cover their eyes. Carlos and Cat quickly raise their weapons.

"STOP! Don't move. O-or we'll s-shoot y-you!" The young man wearing Spec-Ops uniform standing next to the jeep said nervously.

"Goddamnit Trent! Lower your weapon! There still alive!" The older man wearing a Spec-Ops uniform shouted as he turned the bright lights off. "Sorry about that. We've been out here for a while now looking for some survivors. Might I ask who you people are?" Brett asked.

"I'm Carlos. And that's Cat, Sofia, Beth, and Iskander." Said Carlos.

"I'm Sargeant McClain, but you call me Brett. And this is Trent, the dumbass who almost blown your heads off." Said Brett.

"Sorry about that. I thought you guys were undead." Trent apologized with some sadness to his voice. It felt right that he was called a dumbass for nearly killing some survivors.

"Don't worry about it. So what are you two doing out here by yourselves?" Carlos asked.

"Our platoon was wiped out by those undead flesh addicts. We had to use the jeep here to run for our fucking lives before anyone of those dead maggots could try to eat us... your story son?" Brett answered before he asked again.

"Well, we just got off the hook after a bus crashed earlier. We had some other survivors with us, but unfortunately, we got separated. So far we lost six civilians, and we separated from two of your Spec-Ops, Archway, and Jason Matlock."

"Archway? Its been a while since I saw her in action. And Jason? He aint part of our unit, or anyone elses, he's just a mercenary."

"WHAT?!" The whole group shouted out, except for Carlos.

"You didn't know? The kid was hired by the CIA to find evidence linked to Umbrella. And from what I'm guessing, he lied to you about his background. Didn't he?"

"I knew it! The backstabbing fucking asshole! Didn't I tell you girls that he-" But Iskander was shoved to the wall by Carlos as he pointed his finger at him.

"You better shut your mouth, cause it's really driving me nuts. And as for Jason, you should be thankful for what he's done for us. He kept your sorry ass alive a couple of times already, so I would recommend that you be quiet or else I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass...GOT IT?!" He warned him.

"Ugh... fine."

"Carlos why did you hide this from us?" Beth asked.

"And don't lie to us." Cat warned him.

Carlos took a deep breath before he answered, as the group, as well as the Spec-Op soldiers looked on.

"Okay, I was asked by Archway to keep it quiet, to preserve his identity, so that way, he can earn trust more easily. So you can ask Archway if we see her again." Said Carlos.

"Thats if _we_ survive thought. I mean-" But Sofia was cut off by more '**THUMPS!'**

"Oh no..." Cat muttered as she looked back at the two soldiers, but not directly at them... at the giant man wearing a grey trench coat, standing behind the jeep the soldiers were sitting.

"HOLY SHIT!" Beth cried out as she aimed her handgun at the creature and fired, causing the two soldiers to react, quickly spotting the enemy behind them.

"JESUS HE'S HUGE!" Trent called out as he tried to fire his rifle... but couldn't pull the trigger.

"Dumbass! It's on safety!" Brett yelled at him as he fired the heavy machine gun... only for bullets to bounce off the coat.

The T-103 Tyrant was not happy about that... not.. one... bit.

"Oh shit... back up." Brett muttered to Trent, who quickly jerked his head up and down, agreeing with his partner, shifting the clutch into reverse, then stomped on the gas pedal.

Carlos spotted a window next to him, so he used the butt end of his rifle to smash the glass. "Hurry! In here!" He ordered as the girls entered first, followed by Iskander, then finally Carlos as the jeep rushes by him, with an angry Tyrant chasing down the two Spec-Op soldiers.

"Uh, Brett? What the fuck do we do?" Trent asked nervously.

"We get the hell out of here and regroup with those civilians!" He called out as he once again fires the M60 at the Tyrant, only for the bullets to bounce off the coat.

* * *

As he looked around for ammo, Zak went by the armory lockers, and spotted one with his name on it. "Oh please still be in there. Please still be in there buddy." He said repeatedly as he opened it.

Surprised that it's still in there, he falls to his knees with his arms raised, crying out: "Oh sweet Jesus yea-eh-eh-ah!", before pulling out an M14 with an ACOG sights. "Oh beautiful M14. So good to see you again." He whispered before loading a fully loaded clip into the rifle, then grabs a bag and places numerous magazines and a sniper scope into it. After loading up his bag, he resumes to his job to look for more ammunition health packs.

* * *

Jill continued to flip and scramble with the radio, trying to pick up any kind of radio signal, hoping to receive help from someone.

Even with two experienced STARS members, one who happens to be ex-SAS, and the other ex-Delta Force, they were still gonna need all the help they could get.

* * *

As he scanned the hallways for any contacts, Jason heard the static on his radio. Quickly he switched it on and spoke. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked.

* * *

Jill, very surprised by this, quickly answers through the walky-talky.**(What is it called?)** "Yes. This is Officer Valentine. Can you hear me? Over?" She said.

* * *

Jason heard the call, but also was thinking, 'Its a woman... hope she's a hotty.' Then he replied: "Copy that Officer. What is your position? Over."

"_I'm here at the Raccoon Police Department. So far there's only two of us, Officer Zak Primrose, and myself."_

"Okay, whatever you do, just stay where you're at. I'll be there soon." He slowly formed a smirk, knowing that he was getting very close to this Officer Valentine, as he continued down the hallways before coming to walkway ledge.

"_Oh we plan on staying inside, we got many zombies outside, and theres a giant B.O.W thats after us. Please, just hurry."_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you and your fellow officer are safe."

"_Alright, but please tell me, who are you?"_

"That's not important right now. All I need is for you to stay on the radio, so I know you two are safe... which by the way, put your friend on the speaker so I can hear that he's okay."

"_He's getting supplies from the basement, we're trying to stock up on ammunition right now."_

"Understood... How long till he's done?"

"_About five to ten minutes. What about you?"_

"Heh. In a few seconds. Over and out." Jason said as he reached the ledge above the floor where Jill is. He quickly pulls out his pistol and leaps over the rail, then lands on the floor.

* * *

Jill, surprised by the noise, turns around to see a man wearing a cap, long-sleeved black shirt covered with a tactical vest, cammo pants, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves, which to her surprise has two missing on the left hand, which was holding a Beretta M92F aiming right at her.

Reacting as fast as she can, Jill pulls out her two Beretta's and aims at the man.

Jason smirks, not only impressed by her swift thinking, but also her looks. 'Jesus... out of all the women so far... I hit the jackpot.' He thought as he looked at Valentines figure and her outfit: a blue tubetop, black short skirt, and knee high boots, while the rest was revealed. 'Goddamn she's sexy... Oh Jason, you can't act like this now... no matter how much I want to right now...'

"Who are you?" Jill asked as she cocked her hammers on her pistols. Jason did not respond however. "I said: Who are you?" Jill asked again.

"I heard you the first time. I want to know who you are first." Said Jason.

"Former STARS operative Officer Jill Valentine."

'Valentine?... where have I heard that name before?...' Jason could only think of the name as he holstered his weapon. "Oh thank God. It's good to see another officer around this God-forsaken city. I'm Sgt. Jason Matlock. U.S. Delta Force. Currently in a joint operation with Government Special Ops." He said before extending his hand to her.

Jill lowered her weapons, but only looked at his right to see his index finger was missing, just like his ring and pinky on his left.

Jason knew she saw the disfigurement on his hands. He quickly lowered them and slowly moved towards her. "Relax, I'm not infected. These wounds were from a long time ago." He said before offering his hand to her again. This time she took the kind gesture.

"Glad to see help has finally arrived. Is it just you though?" Jill asked.

"No. I was sent here with a team of Spec-Ops, but unfortunately, most of them were eaten before the mission even started. Only survivor of the team was Archway, who right now is currently MIA along with some survivors I found. Hopefully she's leading them to the extraction site."

"Extraction?"

"Earlier at Raccoon Park, the church next to it was fortified by another survivor, who happens to be SAS. He agreed that the site could be used for extraction, as long as we don't lead a lot of undead there."

"Well we better get going then. Once Zak gets back up here, we can use the back exit to escape the zombies out front."

"Oooo... yeah... about that." Jill looks at Jason with a dissatisfied look. "I uh... came through the back way, but unfortunately, there's a lot, and I mean A LOT, of dead back there, along with some pretty nasty canines. In fact they surrounded me before I could enter this place."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I... uh.. pole-vaulted."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, it was the only thing I could come up with! Sure I got some arsenal and explosives on me, but I aint wasting it all on a horde. I want to save them when its important."

"Well we better find another way around or else we're gonna be-" Suddenly Jill cut off by the sounds of the radio coming in.

"_Hello? Hello? Does anyone read me? Over." _A man called over.

Jason and Jill quickly rushed to the set. Jill grabbed the walky-talky and answered. "Who is this?" She asked.

"_This is Carlos. CPL. Carlos Oliveira. D-Platoon A-Squad."_ The man said over the radio

**And that should be good for now.**

**So Jason has met the famous Jill Valentine... and yet, he seems to know her last name...**

**Archway is now separated from the group, as Jason's money begins to dwindle, sucks for him, as the Tyrants are now out there, hunting the survivors.**

**Next chapter will have Mike returning since this and the last chapter takes place 1 hour ago, and a new (and possibly the last) OC is introduced.**


	12. Finding Hope

**Well I made another mistake... again...**

**Well sort of... I noticed that some of you who already gave me OC's are saying that you kind of but don't want to put in anymore OC's for the sequel, and I understand that.**

**So, what I'm really expecting is new authors or reviewers to put in a mercenary OC, then talk to me if you'd like.**

Chapter 12: Finding Hope

Down somewhere in the sewers, a black figure sat on the edge of the floor above the hideous sewage, breathing heavily after coming out of a vicious chase with a monster.

It was a man dressed fully in black combat uniform: tactical vest, tactical pants, black combat boots, and black gloves. His arsenal consisted with an MP5 on his back, one Steyr TMP in his hands, and a VP70 handgun holstered.

The most distinctive part about this man was the gas mask covering his face, along with the helmet on top... along with the Umbrella logo patch on his shoulder.

As he gets ready to stand and walk down a path, but footsteps caused him to turn and aim his TMP towards the direction of the footsteps.

A few undead corpses walked out of a dark corner. The man simply aimed and scored perfect headshots. After looking at the corpses for a moment, the man casually walks towards the direction the dead came from, and heads straight towards a ladder.

He kept his TMP ready as he climbed carefully up the ladder, with the only noise he can hear is his breathing through his gas mask. Upon reaching the top, he saw no signs of the infected or anything else out of the ordinary, so he kneeled down in a corner and tapped into his comms.

"Nighthawk. This his Alpha Leader. Do you copy?" The man asked.

"_I read you loud and clear HUNK. What's your status?" _Nighthawk answered.

"My team is KIA. I'm all that's left. But I have secured a sample of the virus."

"_Heh... once again... only you survive Mr. Death. So where do you want your extraction?"_

"There's a helicopter pad on the roof of the Raccoon Police Department."

"_Copy that. I'll see you soon Mr. Death." _And with those words, Nighthawk shuts off his comms.

"You know me Nighthawk. _The Death cannot die._" HUNK muttered before heading down to another hallway.

* * *

Both Jason and Jill were surprised that there were more survivors, much to their relief. Jason quickly snatches the radio from Jill's hands, before speaking.

"Copy that Corporal, what is your position? Over?" He asked.

"_Uh... I don't know what street, but I'm stuck in a cable car along with two more men from other UBCS units."_ Said Oliviera.

"Understood." Jason turned to look at Jill. "You have have any idea where a cable car is in this city?"

"There's only one. Somewhere on Westminster Avenue." She answered.

Jason turns back to the radio. "Your currently on Westminster Avenue. Are you secure?"

"_Yes. However, one of our men is seriously injured, and he needs medical attention."_

"Alright, just hang on, we'll be over there to assist you."

"_Oh thank you sir! Who are you by the way?!"_

"This is Sargeant Matlock. U.S. Delta Force. Over and out." And with that, Jason turns off the radio and turns to Jill. "Alright, we gotta regroup with the other survivors at the clock tower."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about those guys?" Jill asked, pointing to the locked doors. "And what about those in the back?"

"...Oh yeah." Jason suddenly remembered all the undead that he encountered before he pole vaulted over them. "Uh... we'll just find another exit."

"Well we could try the roof. There's a fire escape on another side of the station."

"Alright... but once you and you're friend get all you're gear, you better stay right behind me the whole way."

"Are you saying we're suppose to stick together, never leave your side? Cause I hope that's what the plan is."

"And your right. I got access to a helicopter that'll extract all of us to an Air Force base fifty miles south from this hell hole."

"Hey! I use to live in this city!" Jill shouted out angrily.

"And you're gonna find a new one. Now we better go get your partner, get the fuck out of here, and head to the clock tower."

"And what about those soldiers trapped in the cable car?"

"We'll pick them up along the way. Since you _lived_ in this city, and you know your way around here, it'll be easier for all of us to find them and the clock tower. Now let's get a move on!" Jason ordered, a bit roughly, trying to speed things up. He turns and prepares to head downstairs.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jill asked, causing Jason to halt and turn around to look back t her.

"I told you. I'm a soldier trying to save lives, including yours. And right now, I want to get everyone to that tower." He said, looking back and forth between Jill and his pistol.

"Well your acting like an ass."

"Well, I can be like that sometimes. We better get going now. Or else we could wait for our friends out there to show up." Jason said pointing at the door.

Suddenly, loud knocks cause the two to jump back in surprise. Jason turns around and heads to the front doors, pistol raised and ready for what might come. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

Jill already knew the answer. "I don't know what it's called... but its a Tyrant... I know that." She said.

Jason turned around, a bit stunned, but went back to hard mode and stared at the door, waiting to see if anything pops through them.

And just from that tone, Jason knew that there was fear in her voice. It became clear to him that she's deathly afraid of that Tyrant.

"Don't worry Jill, I'm not gonna let anyone happen to you or your friend. And if whatever that "Tyrant" is, I'll stop him even if he tries to reach for you." He said.

"'Sigh'... thanks... and its "Officer Valentine, or Valentine" to you." She said.

"I like Jill better."

"Well only my friends and fellow officers call me that. Not you. Even if you are a soldier."

"Whatever. We better get a move on then. You said your friend is downstairs, we better go get him quick." Jason quickly checked his Beretta and quickly headed for the stairs. As he reached them, Jill quickly put an arm across and brushed past him.

"The lights are off, but I know the way down there. Let me take point." She said.

"Fine by me." Jason replied, before they started to make their way downstairs... however, Jason's curiosity got the better of him, as soon as they make it down the stairs halfway, he turned and looked at the sexy looking STARS operative. He slowed himself down a bit, allowing him to get a good look at Jill's figure.

"So Jill." He said while forming a smirk.

"Valentine." Jill said, hoping to get it into his thick skull.

"Yeah, whatever." Jason smirked as he asked her a very interesting question, while eyeing her outfit. "I was just wondering, how a cop like you could dress in something so... revealing?"

Jill suddenly halted and smirked as well, just as Jason walks down a few steps and stops right next to her. "Well sometimes a women, even if she's a cop, needs to show her feminine side... why? You don't like it?" She asked grinning as she shows off her outfit, much to Jason's delight.

He takes a step towards her, forcing her to step back, but both still have grins on their faces. In a few seconds, Jill finds herself trapped next to the walls as Jason stands in front of her, looking at her eyes, then to her dress, back and forth until he says: "Now what kind of idiot, would say something like that? I for one find it very... very attractive."

"Heh, you got yourself a dark side Jason."

"Oh yes I do Jill... yes I do... you know..." He said as he gets closer to her. "A moment ago, you were acting all hot head because I was an ass, but now your being all nice now? Acting all cute cause I commented on your outfit? Heh, you are one strange cop Jill."

"Valentine."

"Whatever..." Jason's face was even closer to hers... until.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two looked down at the bottom of the steps to see Zak holding his M14 and a loaded bag.

Slightly grunting, Jason reluctantly moves himself from Jill. "I assume your Jill's partner in crime?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Zak Primrose. STARS Alpha team marksman. You?" Zak asked.

"Sgt. Matlock. U.S. Delta Force. At your service."

"It's just you?"

"Sent in with a team of Special-Ops. I lived, but I'm still continuing on my mission to rescue and evacuate civilians... and I could use some help with you two. What do you guys say?"

"I'd say with everything that's going on, we could use another guy." Said Jill.

"I agree, but we better coöperate very well, or else we're dinner." Said Zak.

"And I always coöperate with anyone. But you're gonna have to follow my lead and my instructions, if we're gonna make it to the clock tower. Understood?" Jason asked.

The two STARS operatives glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Good. Besides, with your experience with these things, we got a good chance of holding those suckers off so we can escape this hell hole."

With one more nod by the two officers, the three began to walk back up the stairs and headed towards the rooftops.

* * *

"All clear. Let's move out." Said Carlos

"What about those two soldiers?" Sofia asked.

"Probably MIA right now. They've given us some time to head to the clock tower... I just hope they make it."

Just as Carlos exits the window, he is surprised by a zombie grabbing and shoving him to the wall, trying to sink its teeth into his neck, but Carlos held onto the monster's head.

Iskander notices that Carlos dropped one of his Beretta's on the ground. Thinking quickly, he jumps out before the girls can and retrieves the weapon.

Carlos kicks the zombie in the midsection before grabbing its torn, bloody shirt, and drags it to the ground. He raises his boot and smashes its skull with brute force. "Fuck you asshole." He said before turning to face Iskander...who was pointing his M9 at Carlo's face.

"Iskander?! What the fuck?" Sofia asked while she jumped out, followed by Cat and finally Beth.

"So you finally got me... had my guard lowered, and now you got a gun. So now what? You gonna shoot me and Cat, then take the girls away?" Carlos asked, glaring at him with daggers in his eyes.

Iskander however, wasn't intending on doing such an evil act. Instead he turned the gun to the left a little and fires a round, sending a zombie behind Carlos to the ground, dead. He faces Carlos again and puts the safety on, twirling the gun and offering it back to Carlos.

Carlos carefully takes it and says: "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Iskander replied.

* * *

"We got any kind of heavy firepower in that bag?" Jason asked Zak, who responded by opening up the bag and handing him an MP5A3 with a flashlight attachment and reflex sights. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." He said before opening fire from the roof, killing a number of the horde below very quickly before reloading, followed by Zak who fires his M14 at the horde. Jill on the other hand walks back to the door and picks up a small tank of gasoline. This cause Jason to raise a brow. "What's that for?" He asked.

"Clearing a path." She answered by taking the cap off and dumping gas on the zombies and road.

Zak pulls a grenade out of the bag and pulls the pin.

"Oh shit..." Jason muttered as he watched the man toss the grenade into the crowd. The Merc grabs Jill and pulled her to the ground, as Zak does the same, before a wall of flames burst before right in front of them.

* * *

The survivors turn to an alley, and, much to their disgust, find a road filled with zombies... and mangled and ravaged corpses of a Special-Ops unit, the same unit Jason met earlier before Wolfpack ambushed them.

"Good, God." Cat muttered, horrified of the scene.

"Okay... as much as I hate to say this, while Cat and I take these assholes out, start grabbing some equipment and some guns too. We need all the ammo we can carry." Carlos ordered as he and Cat walked towards the undead eating whatever's left of the corpses. Pulling out their sidearms, they deliver the finishing blows to the zombies as Beth, Sofia, and Iskander pick up a few guns and ammo, along with some gear from the corpses... much to their disgust.

Iskander finds an M4 carbine with holographic sights, clutched onto a rotting body of a soldier. He covers his mouth and with all his might, he pulls it free. He checked the magazine, and to his surprise, it was full. It then came to him that this man died without firing a shot before he could help his allies.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Thought you weren't the kind of guy who likes law enforcement."

Iskander turned around to see Carlos looking at him cautiously, now that Iskander once again has a loaded firearm.

"You gonna take a weapon away from me again?" Iskander asked.

"No. But if anything goes south, then I might shoot you in the ass." Carlos warned him.

"Fine... why don't I take the lead then. I lived in this town for a while, and I know this area. Might as well make up for my fuck-ups earlier."

Carlos, reluctantly, pulls out the magazines for Iskander's Five-Seven. "Don't make me regret this." He warned him.

Iskander nods as he gently takes the mags.

"We all set?" Carlos called out. Sofia, armed with a Remington 870 combat shotgun strapped to her back, with a Glock 17 holstered on her hip, nodded yes, along with Beth, who was armed with a G36 rifle with tactical sights and foregrip on her back, while she still held her handgun in her hands.

Cat on the other hand, held a bag filled with guns, explosives, and ammo from the bodies.

The three girls nodded before all five took off down by the corner Jason earlier entered.

* * *

Jason stood, amazed by the destruction Zak created. "Damn, I guess what they said was true. You STARS are pretty badass. If I only retired from my job and moved here, I would've signed up for STARS if you had any openings." He said with some excitement in his voice.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to experience the hell we went through." Said Zak as he rose from his position.

"Pfft. I've been through hell too man. I heard about the loss you suffered. And I'm sorry that happened to you guys."

Jill rose from her spot and went for the bag, retrieving a semi-automatic shotgun. "You don't even want to know what happened." She explained.

"What? Some maniac traps you somewhere, where you think you can't escape, and you watch all your team members die one-by-one?" Jason asked.

Zak and Jill turned to look at Jason with stunned and confused expressions.

"Hope I didn't offend you." Jason said as he checked his weapon before climbing down a pipe on the wall, landing on the burnt cement, filled with burned undead corpses. The burn smell, however, made Jason gag and cover his nose and mouth. "'COUGH! Good God! These toasted fuckers stink!"

Before she slides down, Jill tosses the bag of weapons at Jason, who catches the heavy bag filled with the weapons. As the other two slide down, Jason opens up the bag and retrieves a Remington 700 sniper rifle with a bipod attachment to it, then slings it over his shoulder.

"You in the sniper business mate?" Zak asked.

"No, but I was pretty good with a rifle when I hunt deer... and occasionally, Allen, our sniper from my unit would train me how to be a sniper..." Jason answered as he places rifle bullets into his vest. "Shit I'm filling up on ammo." It was true, since he still had his Galil magazines, clips of M9 ammo, a few MP5 mags, grenades on his vest and pants, and a few remaining explosives. "Let's go."

Though a bit confused about the comment earlier, Jill and Zak followed, with Zak taking the rear and scanning the area with his M14, while Jill moves up ahead, trying to see if there's anything... or if that Nemesis... is up ahead.

Turning around to see Zak behind them, Jason takes this moment to walk up to Jill. "So Jill." He began.

"Valentine." Jill corrected him.

"Whatever. So I was meaning to ask ya something. You and Scotty over there... you guys aren't... well... you know.."

"Dating? No, we're just partners. And no I'm not interested in dating _you_."

"Oh come on Jill."

"Valentine."

"Whatever. I'm just asking, that may be if we get out of here, I thought I'd take you out on a nice evening, go to dinner, see a movie, go for a walk in a park. All that kind of stuff people do on their first dates." Jason finished as he formed a smirk.

Jill halted and looked at him with a look of disgust on her face. "You know, you may be charming sometimes, but your still acting like an asshole, now either you stop the flirting right now, or I'll just kick your ass right here, right now." She said.

"...You think I'm charming?" Jason asked, still smirking.

"Ugh. Your annoying." Jill stormed off ahead, as Zak walked up to the mercenary.

"What's that all about? One moment at the police department, she was acting all nice and cute towards me, and now she thinks I'm an ass? What's her problem?" Jason asked him.

"Look, I don't know the full story here, but you need to back off. Her and I, along with three other STARS operatives barely survived this sort of thing a couple of months ago. Now its come back to haunt us again in this new nightmare. And I don't care right now if you have the access to the chopper or not, but if I were you mate, I'd stop with the flirting, and focus on getting the fuck out of here... besides... she's not interested in you." Zak explained before he ran up to Jill as Jason sarcastically raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay! You win!" He said, laughing before he took off to catch up with the two.

* * *

Carlos and his group walked across the park, weapons ready as a mist shrouds them all.

"Keep those weapons steady guys. If you see anything strange, don't hesitate." Said Carlos as they come across a broken down, smoke emitting helicopter. "What the hell? Where did this come from?"

"Looks like it was shot down... There's a body in there... an Umbrella pilot. With a hole in his helmet." Cat explained.

"Come on, let's just get to the tower. I've had enough of seeing dead bodies." Sofia said as she walked inside the courtyard to the clock tower/church. Just as she takes her first steps, a bullet strikes the ground next to her feet. Sofia jumps back in surprise. "HOLY SHIT!" She cried out.

"Cover me!" Carlos cried out as he moves into the yard, but as he tries to keep moving forward, the bullets strike in front of his feet, making him move back.

Beth and Cat move to the stone pillars of the gates while they check the area. To their luck, they find a black suited man up in the tower with a sniper rifle.

"He's got a sniper rifle!" Cat called out.

"Spread out!" Carlos replied as he again started to move forward again.

Up at the tower, Spook keeps his eyes trained on his scope, watching all five of them carefully. 'Those bloody wankers! If they move a few more feet, then they can kiss their asses goodbye!' He thought as he yelled out to them. "STAY BACK! WAIT FOR ME TO COME OUT!"

"What did he say?" Sofia asked.

"All I heard was stay away." Beth answered.

"Well we have to tell that asshole we need to get in there!" Iskander called out, as he aimed down the sights, then fired a few shots.

Spook ducked from the bullets. Enraged, he stood back up and aimed down the scope and fired... at the Claymores he planted outside.

The explosions caught the group  
off-guard, as Spook continuously fires and hits a few more Claymores to clear a path.

* * *

The loud explosions, however, were heard by numerous zombies.

* * *

At the same time, Spook walked out very calmly, welding his rifle as he stares at the group, looking very pissed off.

"Who the hell is he?" Beth asked.

"You happy now? I was trying to tell you people to wait for me. Instead you almost walked towards your deaths. Now I just wasted more of my ammo and arsenal." Said Spook.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"Doesn't matter lassie. All I suggest to you now is to get your asses inside. It's what Jason wanted for you all."

"Wait. You know Jason?" Iskander asked.

"Yeah, the mercenary. He told me a group like you were coming... though I thought it was bigger than I expected. What happened? You guys lose a couple or what?"

"We got separated, we had no choice but to move on." Carlos answered.

"Right... let's get inside. Won't be long before those rotting suckers reach us."

Though very confused, the group could only follow Spook into the clock tower.

* * *

"This place is like a maze. Everywhere we turn, either it's a dead-end, or we head to another road we've already covered." Jason muttered as he checked the area.

"You got a good point Matlock. I know my way around these roads, but we're not going anywhere. Shite." Zak agreed as they turn to another alley, and he and Jill quickly take out a few zombies along the way through.

"Heh, knowing you guys, I guess it's easy for you to take those things down isn't?" Jason asked.

Jill, however, responded with some hurt in her voice. "Some of these things use to be our friends..."

"Oh... I'm... I didn't mean-"

"Forget it. We're putting them out of their misery. So it's a good thing."

"Uh, guys... check this out." Zak pointed out, showing them something very familiar to Jason...

"Holy shit! That's the bus we used for transport to the clock tower!" Said Jason as he prepared to walk over to the wrecked vehicle... until a loud grunt caught his attention.

"You hear that? It came from the bus!" Jason said as he rushed towards where he heard the noise, but Jill and Zak quickly reach the sound first, and see a young man trying to fight off a zombie. The young man manages to push the zombie off of him and readies what appears to be a crowbar in his hands.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" The young man yelled to the zombie.

Quickly reacting, Zak looked through the ACOG sights and fired a shot, sending the bullet through the zombie's skull

The young man turns to the two, horrified. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Zak Primrose." Said Zak.

"And I'm Jill Valentine. What's yours?" Jill asked.

"I'm Mike. Mike Log." Said Mike. "What the hell was that?"

"That, was a zombie." Zak explained.

"A zombie? That's impossible."

"Believe it or not. And you can blame Umbrella for that." Said Jill.

"Umbrella?... Zombies? Gah! It's too confusing! I knew I should have listened to what mom said, I never should have come here."

"Well then what the hell are you doing here then, Mike?" Jason asked as he walked around the bus, surprised to see a young man like him trapped in hell like he is.

"I heard about this strange disease going on in Raccoon City, and my family is here. So I came to see if there okay or not." Mike explained.

"Well Mike, judging by the look of things, its clear nothing looks good around here..." He turned to look at Jill, who glared at him with a pissed expression. Jason knew he was acting like an ass, but it was true. There may be no chance to find any more survivors. "So, how long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so. The first thing I saw was this bus here... only thing I could find was six bodies in there... and a trail of blood." Said Mike.

Jason looked inside, and much to his disgust, he saw the cooked bodies of the six civilians Carlos picked up. "At least the others are okay." He said silently. "Jill, Zak, take a look around here to see any signs of direction. The survivors I was talking about apparently left a trail behind. Go see if you can find any trails or something."

Jill and Zak nodded as they walked off in different directions.

"You, help me out here." Jason and Mike quickly moved to the front of the bus, once again seeing the burning corpses, but Jason simply kicked whatever glass was left of the windshield visor, then entered. "Just stay there for right now. I got to get rid of these guys... they didn't deserve what happened to them... all because of fucking Umbrella." Jason said as he pulled out one corpse, followed by another, then another, until all six were removed.

"I never got your name by the way." Said Mike.

"I'm Sgt. Jason Matlock. United States Army Delta Force. Jason will work though." He replied.

"Delta Force? Wow."

"And if you're wondering, those two are STARS. Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Police officers of Raccoon City."

"The guy I know... can't believe the chick is a cop... I mean damn she's hot!"

"I know... and watch your mouth by the way. You can start swearing when your 20."

"Hey! I'm 14!"

"And my dad got pissed at me when I swore at that age. So you keep that mouth clean." Jason then started to look around the ruined sight of the destroyed bus to find anything.

Mike walked on the roof side of the bus and looked through a big hole to see Jason putting out a few small flames before he looks to the ground and finds something. "What is it?" He asked.

Jason stands and exits the bus with his retrieved Galil rifle, surprised that even in the rubble and by the fire, it managed to survive. "Looks like they lost it and couldn't find it after the crash... damn it, where's that pistol of mine." Jason muttered as he continued to look for his handgun from before.

"Um... you mean this gun?" Mike asked as he pulled the same Browning Hi-Powered handgun out of his belt. "I found it after seeing the bodies. I-"

"Oh shit... thanks for finding it." Jason replied as he gently took the gun from Mike's hands. He looks back at him and explains. "It belonged to an old friend of mine back in my unit."

"Is he...?"

"A few years back..." Jason answered before Mike could. Then a thought came into the Merc's head, since this kid found a gun, he wondered if he could use one. "You ever used a gun before?" He asked.

"A couple of times..." Mike answered.

"You a good shot?"

"...not really." Not the answer Jason wanted. But still, he was very young, and looked like the nervous type. He pulled out his Beretta M9 and offered it to him.

"Here. This gun is a 9mm, it holds about fifteen rounds, and its very accurate." He explained.

"I'm not really sure if I-"

"Please kid. Take it. Your gonna have to defend yourself if something happens to me, Jill, and Zak. This is life or death we're talking about. In situations like this, we have to use extreme caution... but I promise you one thing: I'm not going to let you die. You understand that?"

"..Sure."

"Good. Now take it. Along the way, I'll show you how to use it and improve your marksmanship."

Suddenly, cans at a nearby alleyway cause the two to swiftly turn and look. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Jason called out as he aimed into the alley with his Galil.

"Want me to check it out?" Mike asked.

"No, just follow me. If it's a zombie, then I want you to shoot it. This will be a good chance for you to show off your skills."

"And if there's too many of them?"

"Then I'll handle them... okay! I asked before, whoever is in there, come on out!" Jason again ordered as he slowly entered the alley.

Suddenly, a pile of boxes collapse on the ground, causing Jason and Mike to jump back in surprise. This time Mike pulls out his gun, as Jason keeps his eyes trained on the alley again...

...until a soft whimper struck the two mentally.

Jason moves in a little closer, even crouching down a bit, finally realizing what is in the alley.

Slowly, a small figure moves out of the small boxes and garbage in the alley, revealing to be a little girl, standing about 3.9 ft. She had sandy shoulder length blonde hair, wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a pink plaid thigh-high skirt, white tights, and black flats. On her back was a pink drawstring backpack with a cute kitten design on it.

The sight of the girl stunned both Jason and Mike, as the former slowly moved towards her. "Hey, its alright. We're not going to hurt you. We're actually trying to help people." Jason explained calmly. "What's your name?"

The girl slowly pulled out a an adorable plush rabbit, but the look on her face showed that she was very nervous. Jason knew why, since he still had the rifle in his hand.

"Sorry, let me put this down." Jason said as he put every weapon he holds on the ground, then raised his hands to assure the girl that he's not dangerous. "Can you tell me what you name is?"

"...L-Luciana... Watson" The girl finally answered.

**So there we go. A chapter with many of our OC's introducing each other: Nick meeting Carlo's group, Jason meeting Mike and Luciana, etc.**

**And Luciana was created by AzureSonata23, who also created Iskander (who is finally redeeming himself)**

**And HUNK makes his first appearance, oh HUNK, my #1 favorite RE character of all time. How I wish you were in the other games.**

**I wanted to publish this on the 4****th**** of July, but I wanted to finish another story in order to stay focused on this one.**

**Now I recalled in chapter 8 that I should do some trivia or facts. Well here's a fact I got for ya:**

**My OC Jason Matlock was heavily based on Damien Scott from the series Strike Back. Most of the guy's traits with his military background and ways with women are like the same, but Jason's story is a bit different. And the name Matlock came from a villain in the show named Karl Matlock. If you haven't heard of it or seen the series, I'd highly recommend watching it.**

**And the chapter title was the last thing I put in... but I realized it worked cause of how Jason is finding more survivors, meaning there is still hope to save so many.**

**So, I hope you stay tuned for chapter 13.**


	13. Hell wants us

**Well here's another one. Hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, Luciana belongs to AzureSonta23, who is also the creator of Iskander, but I think we know that.**

**I don't own Resident Evil, or the specatular OC's. I own Jason, Trent, and Brett.**

Chapter 13: Hell wants us

Deep inside the sewer, HUNK continued to make his way through the zombies by simply killing them with ease. While killing these undead flesh addicts is very troubling for so many, it was all too easy for the number one dog in the USS.

Speaking of dogs, a couple of infected dogs come charging out of a corner to Hunk... only for him to pull out his sidearm... which strangely have the words "Matilda" written on the side... and shoots the dogs down.

As he makes his way past more corpses, he finds a ladder that may lead to the surface. Without taking any chances, HUNK ascends, accompanied by only the sounds of his breathing through his mask.

* * *

Back at the clock tower, Spook sets his rifle down next to his sniping post before taking off some of his equipment. "Alright. So Matlock sent you here for the extraction, yet I'm wondering why the bloody hell he's not here. Can someone tell me where that coward is?" He asked turning to the group behind him.

"First off, don't disrespect Jason, he did a lot trying to get us here, even when he wasn't there." Said Carlos.

Sofia, however, simply scoffed at his words. "Are you kidding me Carlos? Now your sticking up for the guy who left us at the bus?" She asked.

"Sofia!" Beth shouted at her, appalled by her sudden attitude.

"No, I got a point here. Jason didn't help us out. We helped each other out, and look where we are now."

"And we would never have found this place if it wasn't for Jason." Said Cat.

"Why don't you all just shut your traps. Apparently from what I'm seeing, Jason left you guys way before he told you about this place... so right now he's still missing, and we can't leave this place yet." Spook said.

"Hold on a second. You haven't answered our questions yet. Who are you?" Iskander asked.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, but since you should know who I am and show that I'm on your side, I'm Captain Nick Vossler, British SAS, but call me by my codename: Spook."

Sofia looks at the Captain with interest in her eyes.

"Okay. Spook. What's your story?" Cat asked.

"Came here to investigate and put a stop to Umbrella... unfortunately, I was a bit too late, and now I'm fighting to survive, like all of you. So now it looks like we're going to have to wait for that damn helicopter to arrive." Said Spook as he takes a look out at the courtyard. "Bloody-yanks! More of them fuckers are starting to arrive."

Iskander takes notice on Spook's eyes and looks out into the courtyard. "Aren't we safe up here Captain?" He asked.

"Not really. The moment I arrived here, the place was filled with the dead. Took me a few hours to clear this place... and a few more to set up the traps I had outside, until all of you showed up and opened fire on me."

"We're sorry! Okay! Can you cut us some slack? We've been dealing with a lot of personal shit and lost too many! So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop blaming us for the mess we caused and try to coexist!" Beth cried out before turning to Sofia. "And you! You better stop blaming Jason, or else I'm gonna crush that bitching voice of yours! GOT IT?!"

"Holy shit." Cat and Carlos muttered as Beth takes a breather.

"Alright, look, we're all on the wrong side of the story here. This group here is starting to fall apart for some fucking reason, and I think that we should try what Beth suggested and try to work together. Is that so hard?" Iskander asked while pulling out his M4.

"I may not trust you people right now, but I'm going to need some help outside. Will you help me?" Spook asked.

The group looks a bit uneasy at Spook for a moment, then turns back to him and nods approvingly.

"We'll help, but it looks like there's more zombies heading our way. We're going to need some heavy firepower." Said Carlos.

"Too right mate, and with a horde like that, this task will be close to suicidal... so lassie." Spook said to Cat. "Got any good automatic's or something in there?"

"All we got are some MP5's, shotguns, and a AR-15 with some attachments to it." She answered.

"Let me see the AR." Cat complied and handed Spook the AR-15 with an M203 grenade launcher, along with a red dot scope attached to the top railing. "This outta work. Alright, we don't have time, let's get the yard fortified before anything else happens."

And down the stairs all of them went to defend their possible chance of escape.

* * *

"Mike, move the weapons, and stay out of sight." Jason ordered as the boy simply nods and carefully grabs the guns and moves out of his and the girls sight.

Jason looked at Mike, who gave his a thumbs up, before turning back to Luciana. Observing this child very carefully, he realized that she was very nervous, apparently around adults. He takes his hat off and calls to her.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help everyone. Including you." He explained.

Luciana just stood where she's at, shaking like crazy.

'So she must be nervous around grown ups. Got to find a way to better this situation.' Jason thought as he stood up and slowly walked towards her. Much to his dismay, the girl took a step back on each of his own steps.

"...A-a-are y-you... o-one of t-th-them?" The girl asked, very frightened by the

"No, if I'm talking, then I'm not one of those things... I'm not infected either... but I am part of the military. My orders are to help everyone in Raccoon City. And I can't leave you here either."

Luciana soon found herself trapped between Jason and the wall, causing her to cry out a few whimpers, much to Jason's discomfort. Before the Merc could reach her however, a hidden door next to them suddenly burst open.

A lone zombie, wearing a police uniform with its jaw dangling limped out quickly, quickly turning and sees Luciana in its sights. Hungry, it slowly limped towards the helpless girl as she let out the biggest cry in her life. The zombie reached for her, hoping that it can eat this small, yet hopefully, satisfying meal. But it was halted by Jason, who shoved the monster to the wall and held it by its neck there.

Luciana saw her chance, so she quickly rushed to get out of the alley before Jason could capture her.

"MIKE! Grab her!" Jason called out.

Just as the child reaches the end, Mike pops out, falls to his knees, and catches her before she can run any more.

Jason struggled as the zombie tried to bite his face, but found his opening as he grabbed the torn uniform shirt and shoved it down to the ground face first. Putting his boot on its back, he bended down, put his hands on the zombie's head, then in an instant...

***SNAP!***...

...went the zombie's neck.

Using his boot, he kicked the zombie sideways to see who this police officer once was. To his surprise, the name tag was labeled "Brown". The Merc could only look down and stare at the being that use to be Officer Brown, the same officer that assisted him earlier on the evac. "I'm sorry." Jason could only say with sorrow in his voice.

Luciana struggled in his arms, but Mike's strength was too much for her.

"Shh.. calm down. He was telling the truth. He's here to help us." Mike said to her calmly.

Putting his cap back on, Jason walks back to the two and kneels down so he's level height with the girl. "I don't want any trouble. I just want to help you get out of here." He said.

"I wanna go home." Luciana said as she cried.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. It's too dangerous. Look Luciana... how about I call you Lucy?"

The girl slowly started to calm down a little.

"Lucy. That'd be a nice nickname for ya. Right?" Mike asked.

Luciana slowly nodded. "...my grandmother liked to call me that." She said.

"Well I'm sure she has to be the sweetest woman for doing that then." Said Jason.

"Y-you said y-y-your a s-solder?"

"Yes. And there's other people close by who are cops. STARS. Best of the best. And Mike here... turns out he's a babysitter."

Mike suddenly frowned in confusion. "Wait. What?" He said quietly.

"Mike I hear is one of the best babysitters in Raccoon City, and now it's his job to keep you safe with us. Right Mike?" Jason said while giving Mike a wink.

Mike mouths to him quietly, "Why?"

"Like I said before Lucy, it's my job to keep you safe, so I'm asking you... can you trust us?"

Reluctantly, she slowly nods to Jason. "Alright, it's settled, so here's the plan, Mike you keep a good eye on her, while I cover our front. Jill and Zak can cover our rear." The Merc rises and turns the other way. "Jill! Zak!"

The two cops return. Jason walks towards them while looking back at Mike and Lucy. "Listen up, we just found another civilian... a child. Her name is Lucy. And now she's scared out of her life with all the shit going on. So here's the plan, the clock tower isn't that far, so we head there first, then rescue the UBCS troopers. Understood?"

"You got it mate. Let's not waste any more time here." Zak answered before gunfire was heard. The three turn and spot a garage door being torn apart by a jeep crashing through it.

The two Spec-Op soldiers, Brett and Trent, drive wildly and shoot their mounted weapon at an unknown object... until it comes into the trio's sight. Whatever it was, stunned Jason, but it completely horrified Jill and Zak.

"No fucking way... we killed that thing back at the mansion!" Zak cried out.

Not the same monster, but very familiar to the one they destroyed two month ago. The metal trench coat Tyrant that pursued Brett and Trent stomps its way towards the two, but caught Jill, Zak, and Jason in it's eye.

Jason on the other hand, pointed his gun at the oncoming soldiers, forcing them to stop. "Who the fuck are you?!" Jason demanded.

"Spec-Ops. That's Trent, I'm Brett. You?" Brett asked.

"Jason Matlock. I guess you know who I am?" Jason replied.

"We got orders to aid you if we ran into you. What do you need from us?"

"I need you to get these people out of here. There's four of them. Two cops, one teen, and another is a child."

"We can't take more than two sir." Said Trent.

"Damn it! Fine, at least take the kids with you!"

"Deal, we're do you want us to go?" Brett asked.

"There's a clock tower north. Not too far. Head over there and you'll meet a SAS operative. His codename is Spook.

"Uh... we better hurry, that thing is getting close!" Trent pointed to the now dangerously close Tyrant.

"JILL! ZAK! COVER ME!" Jason cried out as he ran over to Mike and Lucy. Jill pulled out her shotgun, which she acquired a few minutes ago, while Zak aims his M14 at the beast. Jill fired a shell, blasting the chest area, but the shotgun pellets simply ricochet off the jacket.

"What the hell is it wearing?!" Jill called out.

"A bloody bullet proof jacket!" Zak answered, firing a round at its head, surprisingly, causing the Tyrant to halt, then covers its head with its arm. "That ain't doing much!"

Jason carried Lucy as Mike hops into the passenger seat of the jeep, before Matlock puts the child in his lap. "You keep her safe! Understood?!" He asked.

"Got it! Will I see you again?" Mike replied.

"Hopefully!" Jason answered as he turns around and fires a few rounds from his Galil at the Tyrant, before he turns back to Lucy. "And don't worry, these men will protect you. Just follow Mike's lead and you'll be safe." Jason then looked back at Brett. "GO!"

Brett nodded as he drove off with Mike and Lucy, while Trent covers for Jill and Zak.

The beast stared at the remaining trio, then in its eyes, orders from Umbrella filled into it's mind.

The first, when it first saw the STARS operatives, it said: **ELIMINATE STARS**.

But once it set it's eyes on Jason, the orders changed to: **SWITCHING TO PRIMARY TARGET: JASON MATLOCK**.

Instead of the STARS operatives Umbrella wanted to kill so much, it decided to go after the newest one on Umbrella's hit-list.

"Oh shit!" Jason cried to himself as he went for his other firearms. He put his Galil on his back, then folded the butt of the MP5 up and slung it over on his right side, before pulling out the sniper rifle.

He turns to Jill and Zak and cries out, "RUN!"

"NO WAY!" Zak cried back as he prepared to fire.

"I SAID FUCKING MOVE!" Jason switched his focus back to the Tyrant and aimed down the scope, putting the crosshairs on its head.

The Tyrant remained focused on Jason, but stood still... as if it was wanting him to shoot it.

He put his middle finger on the trigger and squeezed, striking the Tyrant between the eyes.

At first it looked like the Tyrant was about to fall down as it leaned backwards, preparing to fall... only to fool the Mercenary by raising itself.

"Oh fuck... Zak, Jill, get a fucking move on! Get to the tower! I'll cover you!" Jason called out while cycling the bolt and chambering a round.

"We can't leave him. He'll die." Said Jill.

"I know. We have to help him, no matter-" But Zak stopped as soon as a giant black figure walk out of a corner... and utters the horrifying words: "**STAAARRRRSSS**"

"Oh Jesus he's fucking ugly!" Jason said upon hearing Nemesis's words. He turned and aimed for the sucker's head and fired. The round struck the head of Nemesis, causing the beast to growl and briefly look at Jason... the turns its attention back to Jill and Zak. "Oh for God's sake! Will you two get to the fucking clock tower?!" Jason cried to them again.

This time, the STARS operatives decided to take his words, and they rushed to the opposite direction, as Nemesis chased after them.

"So that thing is after them... while trenchy here is after..." And Jason turned to look at the T-103 Tyrant in the metallic lab coat, who was standing close by. "...me..." Jason replied weakly as he jumped and rolled a little bit aways from the Tyrant. He drops the rifle, pulling out his Galil before firing a few bursts at it, which simply bounce off the jacket. Surprised, he aims at its head and fires a few shots, luckily striking it and causing the beast to stop... and readies itself to charge at him. "So you ain't human... clearly figured that out almost a day back... so, I'll just give you one massive headache." The Merc prepared himself as he stood his ground at the charging Tyrant.

**(NIGHTWISH "PLANET HELL")  
Denying the lying **

**A million children fighting **

**For lives in strife **

**For hope beyond the horizon **

The Tyrant reaches Jason, swinging its fist and sending it towards the Merc's head, who instantly rolled out of the way. He stood and fired a few shots at the monster's head, again striking it there, but again, the Tyrant refused to go down.

"Only weak spot and its not working... not to mention pissing me off!" Jason cried out while firing the remaining bullets into the Tyrant's head, mostly missing it's mark however.

**A dead world **

**A dark path **

**Not even crossroads to choose from **

**All the blood red carpets before me Behold these fair creations of God**

The Tyrant makes another charge at Jason, who again, ducks and rolls out of the way, as it smashes itself into a car, flipping it over and sending it into a store. Angry, it turns around and swings at Jason, nearly hitting him, but the startling movement stunned the Merc for a few seconds.

**My only wish to leave behind **

**All the days of the earth **

**An everyday hell of my kingdom come **

With that opportunity, the Tyrant reached out and grabbed Jason's head. Lifting him high off the ground, and begun to squeeze his head.

**The first rock thrown again **

**Welcome to hell, little Saint Mother Gaia in slaughter **

**Welcome to paradise, soldier**

Jason cried out in agony, As it felt like grapes being crushed. Not wanting to die now, he reached down and grabbed his Browning and tried to move it around. He fired a couple rounds, blinded however from the giant fist. He refused to get up however, and pointed his pistol to the left a little, then fired another shot.

**My first cry neverending **

**All life is to fear for life **

**You fool, you wanderer **

**You challenged the gods and lost **

This time, the Tyrant released him, after being shot in the face with Jason's Browning.

* * *

**Save yourself a penny for the ferryman **

**Save yourself and let them suffer **

**In hope In love **

**This world ain't ready for The Ark **

Back at the courtyard, Spook was the first to exit the doors, and the first to fire a barrage of bullets at the oncoming horde of zombies, before he took cover behind a large stoned flower bed.

Sofia came out second and started to fire wildly with her shotgun at the zombies, then she was followed by Beth, who stayed by the corner of the door and fired her G36 at the zombies, covering her teammates.

Carlos ran out with both of his handguns, arms crossed, but perfectly aimed and put down a few number of zombies.

**Save yourself a penny for the ferryman Save yourself and let them suffer In hope In love Mankind works in mysterious ways **

Cat charged outside with her UMP and took cover behind another stoned flower bed, next to Carlos, who remained standing and fired the last few bullets in his guns, then swiftly reloaded.

Iskander rushed outside and switched his weapon to full-auto, before firing a barrage of bullets on the horde, knocking them down, but not killing them yet.

"Aim for the head you wanker!" Spook called out to him, surprised that Iskander just wasted a magazine like that.

Iskander, however, realized his mistake, so he quickly pulls out another magazine and slaps it in before switching the gun to semi-auto, and starts to make precise headshots.

**Welcome Down To my Planet Hell **

Either zombies went down, or they continued, it was too much for the group to handle, as more and more begin to flow through the gate.

**Save yourself a penny for the ferryman Save yourself and let them suffer In hope In love This world ain't ready for The Ark **

But not for Spook. He was not ready to die yet like Jason either. He placed his left finger on the trigger of the M203, then squeezed.

The grenade launched out of the barrel, and landed on the head of one zombie, resulting with a spectacular, and disgusting explosion.** Save yourself a penny for the ferryman Save yourself and let them suffer In hope In love Mankind works in mysterious ways**

**(End of Song)**

With the Tyrant stunned, Jason pulled out the MP5 and unleashed the entire magazine into the beast's head, once again knocking it back and stunning it. Jason pulled out his combat knife and decided to end this fight by rushing to a flipped over car, jumping on top of it, then leaped at the back of the Tyrant, and clutched onto its head and shoulders.

While the monster swinged around, trying to somehow knock him off with his arms and body, Jason repeatedly stabbed the beast in the head, but much to his surprise, the things thick skull was very hard to penetrate.

With only one other choice, Jason raised the knife, then shoved it into it's left eye socket.

The Tyrant growled loudly in agony, as the Merc quickly shoved the knife deeper, then slightly pulled it out before slicing its face, leaving a huge bloodied scar from the eye, all the way to its upper right temple.

Jason leaped off the wounded Tyrant, then leaped into an abandoned building, hoping to hide himself from the beast.

The Tyrant moved its hand away from its face and looked around for Jason.

Nothing.

Furious, it moved off to a different direction... allowing Jason to look out and take a deep breath. "Thank God... though I shouldn't be thankful... I'm all alone... again."

* * *

Despite the odds, the clock tower group stayed in one piece, as they looked at the pile of corpses around the broken gate. They immediately begins to set up their defense outside: Spook putting the last of his Claymores on the ground, Carlos and Cat finding some wood, and deciding to use it as a gate, Iskander looking around for some string, etc.

As this goes on, Sofia uses this opportunity to talk to Spook. "So, Captain... that was pretty badass what you did earlier." She said.

"What are you talking about lassie?" Spook asked, not looking at her as he prepared a claymore.

"The whole you coming out of the clock tower and blasting those zombies away, acting like your not afraid, or not ready to die and all..."

"You got it all wrong girl. Sure I'm not ready to die either, but I am very deathly afraid now. Do you think anyone out here is not afraid of what's going on?"

"...Well... no."

"Use your head lass. I'm afraid right now cause I don't want to fail my father... so what are you up to? Why did you decide to come to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"Just thought I'd be nice to ya, since everyone else is acting like an ass towards ya... and I thought, you know, maybe if we get out of this mess... I thought I'd ask you out on a date..." Sofia said with some seduction in her voice, as Spook turns to her and raises an eyebrow, along with Beth, who watched from a distance with anger in her body.

* * *

HUNK found his way out of the sewers, and into a train station, where he finds piles upon piles of corpses, much to his surprise.

'Looks like someone's been busy... holding off on the undead... who though?' He thought as gunfire attracted his attention. 'Sounds like... an M-16, could it be a Special-Op soldier or something?' He continued to wonder as the ground began to shake.

"Though it doesn't involve me... I should still check out what's causing the shake..." He said as he went towards a hallway.

He carefully steadied his TMP and used his laser sight attachment to make sure whatever popped out would be brought down.

HUNK turned to the left into another hallway and scanned for anything. Nothing. "All secure on this side." He muttered as he turned around... and looked down the barrel of a Samurai Edge's pistol aiming at his eyeglasses. "Shit."

"Move... or else your dead... you fucking murderer..." The voice belonged to a woman with a Russian accent. HUNK was amused that not only the attacker was very good with stealth, but also a woman. He took a good look at her. She wore mostly black clothing, with most of her military combat outfit resembling a Spec-Ops outfit. The most distinctive part about this woman was the high-tech bio scanning goggles she was wearing... which once belonged to Umbrella... and it suddenly hit HUNK.

The woman raised her goggles and stared at the man with bewildered eyes. "HUNK?" She asked.

"...Archway?" HUNK asked, with surprise in his tone.

* * *

Back at Airfield HQ, Reynolds and Harper continued to watch over the footage of Raccoon's destruction, much to their displeasure.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harper asked.

"...Nothing... all we can depend on is Matlock. He's our only hope left... though it may be too late to save the city, even if he wanted to." Said Reynolds.

"Fuck!"

"Calm down. At least we may get the info to what we need. Jason has a sample of the virus, and he has numerous civilians with him. If we can get them out of there alive, then there's enough evidence to start a new United Nation branch."

Harper looks at him through his glasses with shock. "What are you talking about?"

Reynolds stares at him through his shades, surprised. "Oh, if you didn't know then, it's classified."

"Don't talk to me about classified! I'm your partner! I thought partners reveal their secrets to each other?!"

Out of nowhere, a Spec-Op soldier rushes towards the two and calls out, "Sir, I've been getting phone calls from the CIA, they said they're sending another agent over here immediately!"

"What?!" Reynolds asked very surprised.

"Who is he? When's he coming?" Harper asked.

"They didn't say, all I know is they said he'll be arriving soon."

* * *

And at that moment, a black SUV arrives...

… and coming out the door and walking into the airbase towards the two agents was a tall man, about nearly 6 ft tall. He looked to be about 50 years old, due to his aging features he had on his hair and face, wrinkles and greying hair, but he made up for it with a buff and strong-looking body. Like the two agents, he was also wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" He shouted out with a booming voice. It sounded even more scary than Reynolds, and in fact, for the first time, Reynolds looked terrified, no matter how much he doesn't show it. The man reaches the center as the agents and others look on at the tall man with shock.

"Uh. It's nice to see you again-" Reynolds tried to explain as he took off his sunglasses, but was cut off by the man.

"Stow it. You got a lot of explanation to do when we get back to Washington. First off, why didn't anybody tell me of a quarantine situation? And two, who is this Mercenary you sent into Raccoon City, without my authorization?!" The man said with anger in his voice.

Harper however, still new at the job, quickly answered for him.

"Well Reynolds here knew much about the situation and wanted someone who had plenty of military experience. So we went looking for the best man we could find, and we found the famous Mercenary Jason Matlock." He said.

Reynolds have Harper a death glare. "Who are you exactly?" Harper asked.

The man took off his shades to show stone cold eyes, and revealed his name. "The name is Matlock... Peter Matlock... and now I'm here to get my son, Jason, out of that city."

**Special credit goes to you Yuri18 for the song Planet Hell by Nightwish.**

**So Archway has met up with HUNK and somehow they know each other... I guess you might easily figure this one out.**

**And now Jason's father has come into the picture... what does this mean for our Mercenary? Is Peter trying to save his son?... or ruin the mission?**

**If there is anything wrong with this chapter. Tell me. Its been another month already and once again, another chapter released in a month. So review and tell me if there's any problems...**

**See ya later.**


End file.
